


My cute little Psychopath

by Ryan_spinel



Series: My cute little psychopath series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A silent voice reference, Abusive Relationships, Amputation, Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted gang-rape, Bad Parenting, Bikers, Black Hawk clan, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Breaking and Entering, Character Development, Cheating, Chess, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Crazy, Crazy Spinel, Crazy Steven, Cuckolding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't smoke guys, Emotional Roller Coaster, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Fluff, Fictional Drug, First Dates, Flatisjustice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, God Complex, Good and Evil, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Novel, Graphic Violence, Gun fights, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, High School, Hugs not drugs, Hugs solve problems, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my readers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Japan, Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Karaoke, Karma is a Bitch, Karma is the best Bitch, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Love Triangles, Main characters point of view, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentally Ill Characters, Mentioned of rape, Milkshakes, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Narcissism, Near Death, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, References to Depression, Rivalry, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romantic Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Senpai Notice Me, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Some Humor, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Succubus, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Sweet Revenge, Swimming Pools, The Pocky Game, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toxic friendship, Triggers, Underage Drug Use, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Worth Re-Reading, Yandere, Yandere Spinel, Young Love, backstories, broken trust, connie is a meanie, crazy connie, cute but psycho, dark themes, don't do drugs guys, don't give kids knives, egging houses, evil OC character, fuck you Clive, girls having fun, good grandparent Whitney Valentine, grandmother and granddaughter - Freeform, graphic description of rape, hand holding, heroin abuse, mild Self-harm, pool hopping, sexual favors for money, some racist language, stupid kids having fun, thank you everyone, unlikely allies, wholesome Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_spinel/pseuds/Ryan_spinel
Summary: A cute bloodthirsty Psychopath will not let anymore stand in her way of her goals
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: My cute little psychopath series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889473
Comments: 86
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> Here is possibly the first stevinel yandere AU 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Well isn't this just a swell day. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and the smell of grilled salmon is filling the air. Momma must be making my favorite breakfast dish on this special day. My sweet sixteen. 

“Oh sweet-pea, breakfast is ready.” Momma insisted 

“Five minutes Momma." 

I manage to wiggle out from the pile of blankets that were on top of me last night. Momma always makes sure that I don't get cold during the night. Sometimes she dabs a little bit of eucalyptus oil on my pillow, the smell always made me sleepy. I got up from the floor and walked to my closet. To bad I have to wear this lame uniform to school, I have all sorts of cute outfits and accessories to choose from. Thanks to Grandmother Whitney's wallet. But she knows that I don't wear this stuff just for me, but for someone else too.

I wasted no time getting dressed and looking my best. Although I took a pause from my daily routine to admire my beautiful Inmon on my lower tummy, it's also know as a lewd crest. I took the opportunity to ask my dearest ally Lexi to tattoo it. She wasn't really a tattoo artist (due to being in a gang). But she took classes to get a tattoo license, due to having so much free time being a high school dropout. I know for sure that Mother and Grandmother Whitney will cane me to death if they found out. Although Momma is more calm than the two businesswomen, but she'll still be pissed off with me. But that doesn't matter, because no one will see it but my Universe. (When the time comes)

“Good morning everyone.” I beamed with joy

“Ah Spinel, you sure are happy going to school.” Mother said 

“Actually Karen, todays a special day for Spinel.” Momma said

Mother looked at me with uncertainty, had she forgot that it was my birthday? Can't say I blame her, she's so busy with helping the local residents file lawsuits against the neighborhood watch. Because a bunch of domestic cats have been, disappearing. I wonder who's responsible?

“Karen!” 

“Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder Bella. Today's the day our little girl talks to this, Steven.” Mother fretted not knowing Momma is about to burst with rage. 

Before Mother could slap some sense into her oblivious partner, out of the blue Grandmother Whitney entered. Wearing a big smile on her face and a birthday cake in her hands.

“Happy birthday daring, my precious starlight is another year older.” Grandmother Whitney expressed while darting her eyes at her forgetful daughter.

“Ye, yes. Ha-happy birthday Spinel. ”

“Indeed Karen, our daughter is 16 years old. But you already knew that, didn't you?” 

“I love you all so much, you guys are awesome.” I said trying to avoid another argument. 

“Your welcome daring, we all chipped in and got you a beautiful present.” Grandmother Whitney grinned with pride

“However Spinel, you'll get to open your presents after school. I must go to the office at once, Pearl can't hold down the fort for to long.” Mother said, rushing out the door. 

“Now Spinel, you can only have one slice of cake this morning. I know it's your birthday but we can't have another sugar-crash like last years Halloween.” 

“Of course Momma, can I take the cake to school? I want to give some to my friends.” 

“Sure sweetheart, just make sure you come back with the plastic container after.” Momma added

Now when I said friends, I meant Steven. Only Steven. But I should have some left over for my, feline friends. 

After a delicious birthday breakfast, I wave to my adopted family and walked to school. I could just take the bus like everyone else, but walking gives me time to check my surroundings and use the environment to my advantage. Ocean Town Street isn't the best place to cause delinquency, due to the lack of shelter. But it does have two advantages. It's the same street Steven lives on, and the nearest saw mill is only 10 minutes away. (You never know when you need access to a wood chipper). 

I arrived to school 10 minutes early, but before I could walk onto school grounds, I was stopped by two Black Hawk Clan thugs. Ryan and Bryan.

“Well look who it is, runner-tits got herself some ice.” Ryan said, thrusting his hips. 

Last month, Grandmother Whitney and I went jewelry shopping. I was never really into jewels because something like a diamond ring can blow your cover when the light hits the gem. Like a glass scope on a rifle. But she said and I quote “Jewelry has the power to be this one little that can make you feel unique.” Saying that a woman named Jeanie what'shername said those words of wisdom. So I picked out a sterling silver wheat link necklace, with a pink spinel cut into a shape of a heart inside the pendant. Today's the first time I'm wearing this necklace, I hope senpai notices. 

“Chill out scrap, Just because we gang-bangers doesn't mean we can't show some class.” Bryan said trying not to cause any trouble 

“Get the fuck outta here with that talk son. 

“Just because your Daddy got you a new whip and I have this shitty hooptie. Doesn't mean you can ride my ass.” Ryan hissed while pointing at his rusted 2004 Ford Mustang 

“Please tell me where not talking about your car again. How did your shitty rust bucket of a car, get into a conversation about treating girls with respect, or anyone with respect for crying out loud.” 

“Ohhh give me a fucking break, I'm tired of your constant bi-”

“Hey Tweedledick and tweedleballs, piss off before I tell Jasper that you're screwing around.” Shouted a familiar voice

“Chill our Lex, we out.” Ryan shrieked while running to his crappy cigarette stained car

Appearing right in front of me is the female version of the slick Fonzie, Lexi Joel. A bad ass bitch who got rid of her pill popping parents, living with the stubborn attorney Pearl Harpor, and once thrown raw pork chops at rookie cops. This gal is the definition of a great partner in crime. 

“Sup Spins, sorry those A-holes were bothering you.” 

“aww, thank you for rescuing wittle old meh.”

“Somethings never change about you. Anyway, let me know when those pricks call you runner-tits again.”

I'm very capable of defending myself, those hoodlums weren't worth it. Usually, if I'm dealing with meanie’s I have a special punishment for them. But today, there are more important things to do. 

“Of course bestie, I have your back too.” I said while holding onto Lexi like a baby koala 

“Anyway, how's the tattoo, It's not infected is it?” Lexi worried that she messed up someone's tattoo, again. 

“No-no, it's perfect Lex. You did an amazing job.” 

“Alright crazy, it's time to get that butt to class. You don't want to go down the same road I went down.” Lexi worried

“Okie-Doki macaroni. Also it's not too late to try again. You don't have to be in that stupid gang forever.” I added, worried about Lexi’s future. 

“Ya, maybe it isn't.” 

Time flies by when you're in a classroom, it's now Lunchtime. The time to give senpai his cake. I walked all around the school, trying to find Him. Until I ran into the brainy-baby herself, Perri. 

“Ouch, watch it you clo-, oh, hello Spinel. What are you doing?” 

Perri Fitzgerald, one of the smartest students in HS second year. Her mother is the down to Earth Brooklyn, a lumberjack at the local sawmill (the same sawmill I mentioned). Also found out Pearl and Brooklyn are a thing. Perri's getting along with Pearl, but sometimes the two attack each other like feral cats. One time, Perri built these sphere shaped robots that shoot blanks. She uses the robots when the Black Hawk Clan is near her house, she calls them Perri-bots. She's a smart cookie that I'm proud calling my friend. 

“Nothing much, just trying to find Steven. By the way have you seen him?” 

“Well Spinel, last time I saw Steven at the swing set. If he's still there.” 

“Thanks Perri, I gotta go now.” 

“Wait! Spinel.” 

“Ya” 

“Before you go. Next time you see Lexi, could you please give her this letter from me.”

I walk up to her, knowing exactly what to say.

“No”

Perri started to frown, tears were building up.

“No. Because I don't love her, you do. If I was going to give Lexi the letter she would have the wrong idea. Instead, tomorrow after school, you'll give the letter to her yourself. I'll be right beside you, no matter what.” I smiled 

And at that was the moment I realized, I broke Perri.

“(Sobbing).....Spin....Spinel(sobbing). You're the greatest friend I ever had(sobbing). ”

“Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it.” I spilled

Before I could walk off, I felt someone hug me from behind.

“Thank you(sobbing). Thank you(sobbing).” Perri praised trying not to break her glasses while hugging me. 

Why is she giving me this affection, she has no real reason too? It's not like I saved her life or helped her survive prison. This sort of platonic affection, or even romantic affection is something I'm not use to. Not even my own family is that lovey-dovey towards me. Even someone as serious and hotheaded as Perri is hugging and staining my clothes with her tears. I haven't had this feeling of warmth since-...........No,no today I'm not going to thing about it. Get that memory out of your stupid fucking head. I don't need it, not today. Just. stop. taunting me-

“Spinel” 

The sound of my name brought me back to reality. Let's try to say in reality.

“Lunch is going to be over in 8 minutes, you should go to the swing set now. Also, thank you for being my friend.” Peridot concluded before taking off.

With only 5 minutes to spare, I find Senpai sitting on one of the swings, alone. It surprises me everyday that some typical whore didn't use their jugs to brainwash this gullible hunk. Can't say I blame them, he's perfect. His cruelly soft hair, his smooth dominate voice, and his toned body is like a replica of the statue David. He's funny, kind and big-hearted. Also he's popular and is president of the school council. What kind of girl wouldn't want someone like him. Best of all, he's oblivious, and a boy who's oblivious is easier to beat around the bush with. 

My heart couldn't stop pounding, it felt like it was going to explode. My tummy feels funny and my head hurts. Is this anxiety, or love?

I gather all of my courage to give Steven the cake, hopefully even, talk to him. All alone. 

“H,h,h-hey Steven. How's-the-swing.”

A fuck me, that was horrible. Please don't leave me, please notice the necklace, please love me-

“It's, Spinel right. Didn't I give you a cookie last year. Oh man, it felt like it was just yesterday. Anyway what's up?” 

Going well so far, don't fuck up. 

“I've pretty swell lately, it's my birthday today. So I'm giving you some leftover cake. In return for giving that cookie to me.” I answered, still trying to get my shit together. 

“That's amazing Spinel, Happy Birthday. I remembered when I was little, I wore a crown and cape for my birthday. I was like a king or something.” My universe beamed 

I grabbed a piece of cake and hand it to Steven, when he reach his hand out to grab the cake. Our hands touched. Why is his hands so soft and silky, it's like a baby bun-bun after rolling around in the snow? I wonder what kind of hand creams he uses, being the most popular boy in school. Should I get him cream or something next time, and a Basket. Should I put the lotion in the-(wait what am I say, I sound like Buffalo Bill. I maybe psycho but not that psycho). But this beautiful feeling of heavenly bliss, didn't last to long.

“Hey Stevi, what's up.” An unknown girl blurted out and rush towards Steven giving him a hug. 

What, did she just call him? Stevi!

“Connie, it's so good to see you.” 

This Connie, is a little touchy towards Steven, to touchy. 

“Oh. How rude of me. Connie, meet Spinel. Spinel meet Connie. Today is Spinels birthday and she gave me some cake.” Steven enthusiastically addressed the elephant in the room. I'm the poor wittle elephant. 

“It's so good to finally meet you spinel, welcome to Cherry Tree Charter.”

That stupid bimbo doesn't even know I was here since elementary. 

The heavy pounding of sheer rage in my head refuses me to speak. So I did one of my classic cutie-pie half-ass smiles, just to acknowledge the vixen. 

“Hey Steven, can I have some of that cake.”

“Sure, here's a piece.” Steven said forgetting I was still here.

Before Connie can take the first bite, my rage has taken over. 

“NO!”

Out of instinct, I slapped the cake out of Connie's hand. Accidental hitting her in the face, causing her to bite her lip. 

Once the whore hit the ground, my sense of reality came back. I stood still while glaring at the helpless girl, blood gushing out of her lip. Steven knelled down to her aid, like a life-guard reviving a drowned victim. Would he had done the same for me, if I was in Connie's shoes? 

Not knowing what to do next I fled the scene, leaving school early. 

Once I left school, I took the bus back home. I couldn't bother walking. I shouldn't have snapped like that, especially in front of Stevi. But why did Steven give her the cake? Is that what couples are doing, giving gifts to different girls that they got from their sweethearts? I made a terrible first impression, and it's all because of that cow-worshiping Indian whore. If she had just left us alone, Steven and I would had our first conversation. Now it will never happen because of her. I have myself to blame. For all first year I recorded all possible love interest and created a plan to get rid of the competition. Connie was even on my so-called hit-list. But I thought she was just some mediocre shut. But I was wrong, she's more than that to Steven. I never knew one rival would cause me so much anger. The thought of her touching him makes me sick to my stomach. The was she playfully interacts with him makes me realize something. Connie is more than just some friend to Steven. And my hatred for her fills my motivation to carry out my unspeakable tasks.

Once I was dropped off I waited 10 minutes before going inside, just so they don't think I flunked school for half the day. 

Ten minutes had past, put on my happy mask and walk inside.

When I went inside, I saw my three caregivers standing in front of me holding a small purple box.

“Welcome home Starlight, how was your day at school?” 

Well beside getting called runner-tits by a couple of thugs, Steven not noticing the necklace, a little cum-dump ruined Steven and I's moment of heavenly bliss, and I flipped out because he gave some cake to my most hated foe. Besides that, it was great.

“It was wonderful Grandmother Whitney, this was the best birthday ever.” 

“We're all so glad to here that sweet-pea, now please open your gift.” Momma advised 

I took the box from them and opened the top.

“Now spinel, it was your Grandmothers idea. We believe you are old enough to have such a tool. As long as you use it responsibly.” Mother said

Inside the box, was a beautiful custom Italian stiletto, with a purple jade handle and an upside-down heart symbol on the butt of the handle. I thought they were just going to give me more hair ties or another handbag. But this, this is something I really wanted. I very soon it will be put to use. 

“Thank you guys so much, I wuv you, I wuv you guys very much.” 

After a gourmet dinner by Momma I said goodnight to everyone, now getting ready for bed. After I finished up in the bathroom, I was visited by Grandmother Whitney.

“Hello daring, I'm sorry that today didn't go so well.” 

“What do you mean Gran-”

“Don't be coy Spinel, I know a heartbroken girl when I see one. Also you have a little bit of mascara running down your eye.” Grandmother Whitney said pointing at my left eye

I tried to wipe the makeup, but it just smudged instead. Tears in my eyes were starting to build.

“Please don't cry little one, sometimes second impressions work out better than the first. Because you learn from your mistakes.” 

“(Sniffles) you really think so?” 

“ I know so daring, now gets some rest. Tomorrow is a new day. ” She said before planting a kiss on my cheek

“Goodnight sweetie, the boat is now leaving lala-bye bay.” Grandmother Whitney concluded before leaving the room.

She's right, tomorrow is a new day. Steven probably forgot about what happened, although I have to be more cautious of Connie now. 

Good thing I only have 6 rivals to eliminate 

1\. Ruby

2.Sophie

3\. Phoebe 

4\. Amy

5\. Natalie 

Connie is going to be a challenge, but I love challenges. She is going to be my ultimate masterpiece after I'm done with the others. 

For what she has done she will pay for it all, I will make her life a living nightmare. The best part is that Steven is dense as fuck. I can use that to my advantage for torment that vixen slut. So until then, there's only going to be one thought going through my head. 

Kill Connie

KILL CONNIE

kILL coNNIE

kIll cOnNiE

EINNOC LLIK 

Gut her. Gut her like the cow she is!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Perri's letter and Spinel's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri finally has the courage to give Lexi her letter, Spinel finally begins her hint list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, I have mild Aspergers. So please don't tell me that I'm writing autism in a negative way. It's just my perspective.
> 
> Now enjoy this story friends

It was another boring day at school. Today I avoided Steven and Connie, at least until things cool down. Now Perri and I are walking to her house, later going to see Lexi. I suggested we go right after school, but poor Perri had a meltdown when that phone addicted bitch Sophie teased her about liking Lexi. Saying “A spaz like you can't date someone like Lexi Joel. You have a better chance at hooking up with your catnapping psycho of a friend.” 

I would have said “go fuck yourself and stuff your mouth with a dumb jocks cock.”But I kept silent to avoid more trouble. Even though she's a threat to my relationship with Steven, she went too far attacking my wittle buddy. After today, she will pay. 

“So. How you feeling bud.” I comforted 

“A little better Spinel, thank you, for walking with me.” Perri lamented

She didn't seem any better, so I stopped walking and placed my hands on her shoulders. She jolted a little bit, she does that when someone touches her without her knowing, I need to stop doing that.

“Perri, please don't worry about Sophie. She will never bother you again.” I reassured Perri

“You don't know that Spinel, you can't just make her disappear.” Perry doubted 

The truth is I can, and I will. 

“Just, please trust me okay. She won't hurt you anymore.” I asserted, starting to get annoyed

“I-,hmm. Okay Spinel, I trust you. Now can we please go to my place.” Perri faltered, noticing me getting annoyed.

Even though Perri and I been friends for a while, there were times I lost my shit. One time in elementary 5, Perri had this cute green alien head chewy. Back then Perri would chew on the collar of her shirt, so Brooklyn got it as an alternative. Later, a boy by the name of Ronaldo ask if he could play with it. Perri didn't say anything, she looked away from the fat little shit. He started to get annoyed and grabbed her arm. When I saw tears running down the poor kids face, I said. “Don't touch my fucking friend, she doesn't want to share. So piss of you bitch-ass comic book reading fat pussy.” After I stand up for my nerdy buddy, the little shit started to ball his eyes out. So I got detention for the weekend, and then Grandmother Whitney put a bar of soap in my mouth. She's an amazing Grandmother, but if you push her buttons she can be a mean old hag.

We finally arrive at Perri's place, it's a cute little cabin-like house. With a more rustic style unlike my home, a traditional Japanese minka. Once we walked to the door, we were greeted by the outgoing Brooklyn Fitzgerald. A fierce and friendly soul, who looks out for her friends. She works as a lumberjack at the local saw mill, fell in love with the stubborn lawyer Pearl Harpor and once one first place in the wood chopping competition at the county fair. Brooklyn was always that person you feel comfortable around, she is a great role-model for Perri and always wants the best for her. She's like the cool aunt I never had, and the only adult I feel comfortable around that isn't my family. 

“How you doing kids, I made a tray of onigiri for an afternoon snack.” Brooklyn greeted

“Thanks mom, we're here just to get a bite to eat, spinel and I are going to a study group at the library.” Perri replied 

Perri doesn't lie often, but she's surprisingly good at it. It's scary if you think about it. 

“Well okay Perri, but remember. Always have your phone, come back home before six, and don't walk in Black Hawk Clan territory.” Brooklyn directed 

“Well of course mom.” Perri acknowledged while to two of us walk inside 

Their house interior was like one of the those shacks in the movie Friday the 13th. Brooklyn kept it very well maintained, she may be a lumberjack but she's a amazing carpenter. 

“I'll be back Spinel, I'm just getting some things from my room.” Perri called, going to grab the letter

“Alright Perri.” I concurred while eating some homemade onigiri 

“So, umm. Spins, how's Perri doing.” Brooklyn worried, she's not always the serious type. But when she is, you need to listen and shut up. 

“She's, okay. Why do you ask?” I denied, having a good feeling what she's going to say.

“I got a call from the school, saying that Perri had a meltdown.” Brooklyn took a deep breath and continued. “Spinel, I know your aware that Perri is a little different than the other kids. She thinks in a different way and does things differently.” Brooklyn fretted 

“I think you are aware of this Spinel, but Perri has Autism.” Brooklyn said looking that she's not finished speaking. 

I was aware that Perri isn't like other kids, that why I like her. I love that she would ramble on and on about robotics, AI and Elon Musk. I love that she has that burning passion to expand her learning, even if it's just one topic. In a way, Perri's like a little sister to me. I love her because she's unique, not mediocre like those bimbos at school. She's her own person and doesn't follow a crowd. 

“There were many incidents that kids would tease her because she's on the spectrum. They would tease her for being jumpy, they would pick on her because she wouldn't play with the other kids. And let's not forget the time a student grabbed her over a god damn chewie.” Brooklyn bawled, on the verge of tears. Even someone as strong as her can feel defeated sometimes.

“I'm scared spinel, I'm scared that my little girl will get herself hurt. After the diagnosis her father couldn't take it and left. Saying that he wanted a normal child with a normal life. Pearl has a hard time dealing with Perri sometimes, but she still cares about her. All I ask is Spinel, please look out for her.” 

“Brook, things won't be like this forever. There's a lot of people with autism and live great lives. Overtime they grow and learn how to cope, Perri's still a kid. She's going to be an amazing person one day. Building robots or something. The point is that sometime people outgrow these problems, it's sometimes doesn't bother them or they cope with it. Your very lucky to have a daughter like Perri. You just have to remember that every successful person had those days that they want to give up. But they keep pushing until they reach their goals. Just like Perri.” I monotoned

“You maybe right Spins, Perri has been growing up. It just seems like yesterday she didn't need her chewy anymore.” Brooklyn hoped 

“See, everything's going to be okay. Sophie won't bully her anymore, I promise.” I concluded 

“Alright Spinel, lets go to the library now. ” Perri interrupted 

“Be safe girls, look out for one another.” 

It took us 30 minutes by bus to arrive at the Black Hawk clan's main nest, I don't know why they would call it a nest but whatever. Their nest was a giant old warehouse outside of town, it had a barbed wire fence all around the headquarters. Like those fences you see in prisons. There was a giant chain link fence for the entrance, two bikers were guarding it carrying AK-47s. 

“Yo what the fuck, you can't be-, ohhhhhh. It's the catnapper. What business do you have with the Black Hawks.” Thug one marveled

“Is that what they're calling me now, it was psycho bitch last week. We don't what any trouble, we just want to see the road captain.” 

“Wait are you talking about, Lex. Hah,well Spins, we can't let you just see the road captain. You have to talk to the founder first, she decides not us.” Thug two announced 

“Oh for the love of god.” I whispered to myself

“Well, can we see. Fucking, Jasper or someone.” I badgered 

These biker act so tough and fearless. But really, their just a bunch of leather-wearing douches. 

“Ahhhhh, if it'll make you shut the fuck up then sure. ” thug one complained 

The two annoyed thugs opened the gate, Perri and I walk cautiously into the nest. 

Inside the warehouse wasn't any better than the outside. On the left side, there was a bar with tables, chairs and stolen arcade game machines. The right side was their business operation, with safes, factory equipment and a security system. Every biker gang has their source of income. It can be drugs,weapons, cigarettes or anything valuable on the yami-ichi. 

The Black Hawks are the kingpins in the drug industry, but they don't just sell any type of drug. They created their own drug that is booming in the Japanese black market. It's called Menohoyō, meaning eye-candy in Japanese. Menohoyō is made just like regular eye-drops, because it is eye-drops. The only reason why it's addictive and illegal, is because it's made of 45% of diethylamide. A main chemical component to make LSD. There's been cases all across the world, reaching places like Brazil, United States and even Russia. There has been many gangs and drug cartels trying to replicate this drug, but all of them failed. Today, the Black Hawks dominate the drug industry, even bribing politicians to keep their business running. It's greasy business, that's why I want Lexi to get out when she still has the chance.

In front of us are the three masterminds of the whole operation. 

Jasper Alder, the founder of the gang. Sitting on an old puke green recliner and smoking a five inch Pyramid cigar. She was born in Tokyo and was a target for bullying because she has vitiligo. Due to the bullying she became a mean bitch, once she broke a kids arm because she called her giraffe. Later in life, Jasper got into bodybuilding and motorcycles. Causing her to follow the wrong crowd. She got involved in a lot of crazy shit involving rival gangs. Once she turned twenty-three, she created the Black Hawk Clan. She called it that because one day, her father and her were hunting hawks. A giant common black hawk attacked her father and scratched his throat, causing him to bled to death in the middle of the woods. Jasper manage to shot the hawks wing and flew off. For three nights she was searching that hawk. Later found it on the ground near an old Japanese Wisteria. Jasper chose not to put the bird out of its misery, instead she watched it bled out for three minutes. So long story short, she's twenty-five and runs a drug cartel now. 

On her left was the president of the clan, Eleanor Monsoon. She was Jasper right-hand gal, those two used to rob gas-stations when they were teens. Eleanor was also known for her great grandfather being in the Imperial guard divisions during WW2. That's where she gets her fierce comanding attitude. 

On the right was the Vice President of the clan, Persephone Windsor. Nothing to special about her, all I can say is she's a snobby bitch born in a very rich family, she supply's most of the equipment and weapons. She's a narcissist and a manipulator who will destroy lives to get her way. 

“(Puffing a smoke) Well, I didn't expect to see the pip-squeak and the catnapper today. ” Jasper snarled while inhaling on her cigar. 

“Let me do the talking Perri, I got this.” I whispered to Perri 

“Hi Jasper, hows the gang and so. Also can we talk to Lexi.” I urged, trying to convince the butch

“(Puffing a smoke). Well Spins, if you have business with the road captain you have business with me. Now spill the beans crazy.” Jasper chided

“It has nothing to do with.Business. We want to see Lexi, because-”

“Because I want to get to know her better, and hopefully she'll get out of this dirty, greasy motorcyclist club you call a business.” Perri interrupted me and dared Jasper 

Thanks a lot Perri, we're fucked. 

“How dare you, a worthless pest like you speaking to the founder like-” Persephone chastised

“Wait. Hold on your saying you want to hangout and bond, with the black hawk clan road captain. Out of all the nerds at your snobby school. You choose an angsty, hot-headed, with drugged up parents and possibly slept with more guys than you know how many bones are in the human body. So tell be spaz, what makes you think a nerd like you, can ever be with someone as fucked up as Lex. Because honestly, you can do better.” Jasper insulted

I saw that Perri was starting to get upset, but instead being sad, she got mad. 

“You, you don't know anything. How dare you talk to someone like that, your not any better you, you, you f-f-fucking clod.” Perri exploded 

It would take a tiny miracle to get us out of this shit. 

However, the three bikers looked at each other with confusion. There was a silent pause, until.

“...............Haaaahahahahahahahaha.hhaaaaaaahaaahahahaahahahahhaaaahahah.” The three clan leaders burst with laughter

Perri expression turned back to sadness, trying to hold in her tears.

“Hahahaaahhaa, is,haha, is that the best you got tiny,hahhahaha. That's fucking pathetic, hahaha. Oh look at me, I WUV Lexi, hahaha.” Jasper mocked 

I could see Perri starting to sob, I wanted to say something but that would be a suicide mission. 

“Perri and Lexi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-” the three clan leaders laughed and mocked 

“What the fuck is happening, it's like a fucking circus in here. ” Lexi interrupted 

Thank God she's here

“Perri, Spinel. What are you guys doing here.” Lexi gasped 

“We were going to see you, until these donkey's stop us from doing so.” I explained

Lexi then turned her attention to the brainy-baby.

“Hey, hey, hey. Perri, my dude. I'm here, it's okay.” Lexi tried comforting Perri

“(Whimpering) it's good to see you again rockstar.” Perri sniffled 

“It's good to see you to buddy.” Lexi sympathized 

Lexi then turned her attention to the three douches

“What the fuck did you three do.” Lexi accused 

“Lex, know your place. You do not bark at me, or I'm sending you back on the streets like the runt you are. ” Jasper retaliated 

“Well I guess you have to put be back on the fucking streets, because no one talks to my friends like that.” Lexi condemned

It warms my cold heart to see Lex care so much for Perri, it's so sweet. 

“Ah you fucking bitch, alright. You can see your, friend now.(inhaling on her cigar).” Jasper said in defeat 

“Come on Perri, is there something you wanted to tell me.” Lexi adviced 

“One second Lexi.” Perri protested 

She turned her direction towards me, running up to me and giving me a hug. It was a tight hug, like a bear hug. 

“You are the greatest friend in the world, I'm so lucky to have met you.” Perri chirped 

I still didn't understand this platonic affection, this is the second time in a row, and I don't feel anything. My heart feels heavy and silent, there's no emotion. Why am I like this.

But to make her feel better, I hugged her back. 

It lasted for 3 minutes, everyone in the warehouse was staring at us. But I didn't care, as long as she's happy. 

She finally let go and walk towards Lexi, both of them waving goodbye to me. I guess it wasn't such a bad day after all. 

“Hold on Spinel, just a minute.” Jasper asserted 

I spoke to soon.

“Even though I'm letting your friend hang with the road captain, you still have to do something for me in return. ” Jasper decided 

“Jasper. I can't be your drug mule.” I stated 

“Don't worry your panties off, your not delivering drugs. I've chosen something that you may like. Do you know Sophie Turner.” Jasper explained 

“What about her.” 

“She hasn't been paying her IOU's for the Menohoyō's she's been buying for her parties. She keeps saying “My dad is rich, I'll get your money, stop bugging me, bla bla bla.” So because of her I'm losing money, she's my top buyer in Akuma no tochi. So what I need you to do is, take her out.” Jasper offered 

Well isn't that pure irony.

“I think I can do that Jasper, but I'm going to need some equipment.” I demanded 

“Sure, anything. You just can't tell the clan was involved.” Jasper added 

“I need a hacksaw, trash bags, bleach, cleaning supplies, nails and the key to the saw mill.” I listed 

“Done. Go to our SGT at arms, Ruth. She'll get you what you need. Remember Spinel, this never happened.” Jasper concluded

Once I reached the exit, a familiar voice called out for me.

“Spinel, Wait. I want to talk to you!” 

Well what do you know, I thought Ryan was the last person who would talk to me here.

“Listen Spinel, I did some thinking and wanted to apologize about yesterday. I took my frustrations out on you, it was wrong. I should have never called you runner-tits, your a beautiful, smart girl. One day, some very lucky guy will meet you. I'm sorry.” Ryan apologized 

I didn't expect someone like Ryan to say that, it took a lot of guts to admit something like that. I respect that. 

“I forgive you Ryan, no hard feelings.” 

“Thank you Spinel, I'll let you go now. But remember, the Black Hawks have your back.” Ryan thanked 

“Your welcome, I'll see you around.” 

It is time, time to give that bitch what she deserves. Good thing I didn't give all that birthday cake to the meow-meows. 

I finally arrive to Sophie's place, no ones home but her. I have everything I need to silence her for good. And it all starts with a piece of cake.

I walked to her door and placed a small pink box on the doorstep. I knocked on the door and hid behind a bush.

“Hello, is some out there. Justin you better not be fucking with me.” Sophie cautioned

“Oh, what's this. (opens the box) aww, it's a piece of cake. I guess Justin isn't a dick after all. ” 

Sophie picked up the cake from the box and went back inside, without locking the door. I quietly snuck in behind her, when I found out that she took the bait. I always make the best cakes, thanks to Momma. But for this special occasion, I added my secret ingredient. 

I saw her take the first bite, then the second, and finally the third. Until she took her fourth bite. 

“Mmmh mhhhh- ACK,ACK. Gahh. Barf.” Sophie said while gagging and puking blood

That's right, the secret ingredient os nails. I placed a couple of small nails in the sweet-treat, hoping it would tear her esophagus apart. 

“Aww, did poor wittle Sophie bit off more than she could chew.” I teased her while kneeling down beside her.

“Who's a spaz now bitch. I would have came for your ass later. But you had to pick on my wittle buddy. That's one step to far.” I rasped 

I looked at her in disgust while watching her struggle to breathe. This was the first human I ever killed, I'm tired of releasing my pain on cats. Taking them from their owners, putting them in a bag, and slamming that said bag onto the concrete floor! Who ever knew inflicting pain on someone like her can feel so, pleasurable. Reliving. The pure horror in their eyes fills my desire, my desire to butcher these whores that stand in my way. I shouldn't have done this sooner. 

“ACK ACK ACK, gahh. Fuck youu, you psychotic cun-(pukes blood). Barf. Huff, puff, huff, puff. Huff...ack....ack...ack.........ah.” Sophie cried her last words.

“Just so you know, it's homemade not store bought.” I joked

Well that took longer than I expected. I had to saw her in ten part, bag them, clean the floor, bleach the floor, dispose any evidence, take the body parts to the saw mill and shred them up. I also had to burn my cloths as well, at least I brought a spare set. But it all ended smoothly. I got my revenge, and now only five more rivals to go. Perri can now see Lexi anytime, I hope they worked out, they'll make a cute couple. Even though school sucked ass at least it ended on a positive note. Now time to go home, and great my amazing famil-.

“Hey. Spinel.” 

Okay who could that be.

I turned around wanting to know whose behind me. And oh fuck I wish didn't. This day was perfect for Perri and I, and she's the last person I wanted to see, God damn it!

“Hello Spinel”

“Hello. Connie.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support. For more information on the story, go to my tumblr @ryan-spinel. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to ask questions or give advice.


	3. Heavenly Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two idiots having fun.

“What are you doing out so late Spinel.” Connie challenged “I wouldn't call 5:45 in the afternoon last Connie. Seems like you've been somewhere, caring paper bags.” I smirked 

“I wouldn't call 5:45 in the afternoon last Connie. Seems like you've been somewhere, caring paper bags.” I smirked 

“Well, Valentine, going grocery shopping after school is better than hanging with drug dealers.” Connie provoked 

“Well I guess someone was doing more than shopping, I was helping a friend get a date.” I sassed 

“Sure you were.” The whore snickered 

I have to say, I alway hated passive aggressive bitches. I mean, if your going to be angry show it, instead of being a dick about it. 

“Listen to me Spinel, I don't know what kind of stuff you're involved with the Black Hawks. But my father is the chief inspector of the local police agency, and I will have to report any unusual activity your involved in.” Connie warned 

“And that's suppose to mean something, my mothers a lawyer.” I bragged 

“Sigh, look Spinel. I don't want any trouble. I don't know why you hit me yesterday, but all I ask for. Is that you stay away from Steven, or you'll regret it. He doesn't need someone like you in his life.” Connie threaten 

It's cute that she thinks she can scare me. It's you who will be sorry. 

“Connie. You sound like Steven belongs to you, you do realize he has a life outside of you.” I smirked 

Connie was about to say something, but then she gave be a defeated look. Looks like I won this battle, but haven't won the war just yet.

“Just, please don't go near him. You're not his friend.” Connie added, walking towards me.

Of course I'm not his friend, I'm his girlfriend, his babey, his sweetheart.

At the moment she walks by me, I pulled out my Italian stiletto and used it to tear the paper bag open. Causing the groceries to drop to the ground.

“Gasp, oopsie daisy.” I gibed, walking by Connie irritably picking up her groceries.

It brings me joy to see someone like her struggling. Now time to go home before my folks worry about me.   
  


It's now sundown, I just arrived to my place. I hope my moms aren't worried.   
  
I walked up to the entrance and was going to open the door, however I stopped. I was hearing muffled screaming inside the house, so I ease dropped to find out what they're talking about.

“This has gone on long enough mother, we can't keep denying the problem with Spinel!” Mother argued 

“You watch you're tone with me young lady, Spinel is fine. How is her liking someone so awful.” Grandmother Whitney retaliated 

“Liking someone, you mean this boy Steven. I got a call from the school that she punched a girl in the face.” Mother retorted

“How is that a problem, Spinel probably had a good reason to do so.” Grandmother Whitney denied

“She hit that girl, over a piece of cake. I was told by Dr.Maheswaran, that her daughter asked for a piece of cake Steven had, and then all of a sudden Spinel hits her trying to slap the cake out of her hand. Accidentally hitting her in the face, causing her to bite her lip.” Mother shot

There was a silent pause, until I heard Momma speaking.

“Whitney, this isn't normal behavior for a girl like Spinel. Ever since kindergarten she's been very violent towards kids her age. We can't keep hiding and ignoring on what she did to Spin-.” 

SLAP

“Never, and I repeat never mentioned that women again.” Grandmother Whitney snapped 

“Mother what is wrong with you, don't hit Bella again.” Mother raged

“Or what, you won't defend me in court. I had to teach her a lesson for disobeying me.” Grandmother Whitney threaten 

“Bella's right Mother, somethings wrong with Spinel. Sigh, God we should have never given her that knife.” Mother muttered 

“The reason why I gave that knife is because that's what she wants. She doesn't want makeup and all that girly crap you get her. I know my Granddaughter.” Grandmother Whitney stated 

“You can know Spinel inside and out all you want Whitney , but you gave her a weapon. In the past we got calls that Spinel threaten students in elementary, once I got called into a meeting with the principal because Spinel got suspended for bitting a kid, in middle school. Now she's attacking girls out of jealousy. Sigh, Whitney. Spinel is sick. This can't continue, because if it does Spinel will get herself hurt or go to prison. So if you really care for her, you need to stop defending this toxic side of Spinel. She needs help-.” Momma screeched before being interrupted

Ding, dong

“Hey guys I'm back from the library.” I announced 

“Come in starlight.” Grandmother Whitney answered

I opened the door and walked to the dining room. I saw my three care-givers sitting at the dinning table drinking tea. Although I noticed Momma had tears in her eyes, and having a red handprint on the left side of her face. 

“How was school today Spinel.” Mother coaxed 

“It was a wonderful day Mother, I had lots of fun with Perri today.” I clarified 

“That's good sweet-pea, did you have dinner at the Fitzgerald home.” Momma faltered 

“Yes Momma, don't worry about wittle old me.” I reassured 

Although I wouldn't call a tray of onigiri dinner, even though I'm still a little hungry. But I can wait until tomorrow, I don't want momma to stress about me.

“Okay darling, please get ready for bed.” Grandmother Whitney asserted 

“I'll see you guys tomorrow.”

Once I finished getting into my cute bun-bun themed pajamas, I walked to my futon going to bed. Saturday is going to be a big day for me, because that's the day Steven and I will be all alone. No Connie to interfere with us. I'll just have to ask him tomorrow at school. 

Ring ring 

Another day of school went by so fast, and Friday is the perfect day to ask out Steven. Because that bitch Connie has tennis practice on Fridays, that means Steven will be all alone without any interruptions. 

In the distance I see the gullible hunk walking off school grounds. I have to catch up to him before it's to late. I raced like hell to catch up to him, trying to catch his attention.

“Steven!” I exulted

“Wha.”

Finally, I got his attention. 

“Hey Steven, huff puff huff puff.” I listlessly

“Oh, Spinel. I didn't expect to see you. Are you okay, from Wednesday.” Steven Gasped

“Ya everything is just swell.” I said trying to ease his nerves 

“Anyway, sorry to bother you. But would you like to hang out tomorrow. Like get a milkshake, do karaoke or something.” I hesitated 

Please say yes, please say yes.

“Sure, why not.” Steven responded

Yes, yes, oh god yes. I feel my heart racing and I'm sweating like crazy. I honestly had my doubts. 

I wanted to reply to his answer, but I was so happy I lost my sense of reality. I couldn't stop smiling and my cheeks were like two hot tomatoes. My heart has never been this happy before, it's going to explode.

“Ah, Spinel. Are you okay.” Steven guessed

Just him looking at me made me paralyzed with joy. 

“Oh, oh Stevi your so cute. I just want to cuddle you and feed you cookies.” I mumbled

“Ahhhhhhhhhh, okay. Well, meet me at my place tomorrow at noon. Bye.” 

And just like that, my man is gone. Tomorrow I need to look my best, also I need to ask a favor from my geeky bud.   
  


  
“Congratulations on your date Spinel.” Perri cheered 

“It hasn't started yet, but thanks. How was your date with Lexi.” I grinned 

“Well, I wouldn't call it a date. At least the clan allows me to hang with her.” Perri hummed

“Does Brooklyn know.” I doubted 

“Ah, not yet. She still doesn't want me around the Black Hawks. But I still want to see Lexi, I just want her out of the gang.” Perri worried

“Hey, don't worry. Things will turn out okay, Lex is a smart gal and she'll get out eventually.” I encouraged 

“You're a great friend Spinel, how can I repay you for what you did.” Perri offered 

“Well, I hate to ask but. Can you keep Connie away from Steven all day.” I begged 

Please say yes, please say yes

“Your in luck friend, I'm working on a science assignment with Connie. I'll tell her to come to my house to work on the project.” Perri reassured 

“Ah, thank God. I owe you big time.” I burst 

“No need, that's what friends do.” Perri acknowledged 

It's 30 minutes until noon. I have to make up an excuse to go out. 

“Hey Momma.” I shouted from my room

“Yes dear.” Momma groggily

“I'm going to the karaoke club with some friends. I'll be back before sunset.” I lied 

“Yawn, okay sweetie. Please be safe.” Momma sleepily 

I didn't expect it to be that easy, now time to see senpai.

  
It's a good thing Steven lives less than five minutes away, I would hate to take the bus. But if I had to I would. 

I finally arrived at Stevens house, or tiny home to be exact. 

His house wasn't as fancy as mine, although it's a cute little home. But what do you expect when your dad is a Uber driver, and rarely gets the dough at one of his garage concerts. 

Speak of the devil, I see Greg Universe. On a lawn chair outside his house, playing his guitar and drinking beer. Although I have to admit, even though Greg looks like a loser he's still a good father. Obviously Steven got that suave charm from him. 

“Hello Mr.Universe.” I burst

“Oh, you must be Conn- Ah I mean Spinel. Stevens happy that you asked him to hang out. By the way, call me Greg.” Greg sputtered, sounding like he's one more bottle to being wasted.

“Is Steven almost ready.” I inquired

“Don't worry, he'll be out shorty.” Greg reassured, but still looks like he has more to say.

“You know. I'm actually glad that you asked Steven to hang.” Greg confessed 

“Really.” I doubted 

“Ya I am. Steven doesn't really hang out with other kids outside of school. Even since his mom passed away, he's been very antisocial. Sure he may be out going at school. But when he isn't at school, he just sits in his room. Or sometimes hangs out with his friend Connie.” 

I hate the thought of that bitch being mentioned today.

“Steven may hang with a lot of kids, but they're not his friends. I hate to talk behind someone's back, but I feel like Connie and Steven spend to much time together. I'm not saying that they can't hang out, but Steven needs a variety of friends. Because if they don't stay friends Steven will have trouble finding new ones. Ha, I'm sorry I burden you with all of that. It's just my way of saying thanks, I hope Steven has lots of fun.” Greg rattled on

Wow, you think you know a guy. I really misjudged Greg, he must want Steven to have as many friends has he wants. I'm just glad that we're one the same page that Connie is bad for him. That's what happens when two loners become friends, they're obsessed with spending so much time with each other. 

“I'm sorry about your wife Greg, she must be very lucky to have a kid like Steven.” I comforted 

“Thank you Spinel, it really means a lot to me.”   
  


“Hey dad, I'm going now-oh hey Spinel. It's good to see you.” Steven beamed 

“Hey Schtu-ball, here's some cash to have fun with your lady friend.” Greg happily offered 

“Dad, it's not like that.” Steven spluttered 

“Loosen up Lil-man. I'm just messing with you.” Greg smiled

Then all of a sudden, Greg was whispering in his ear. I couldn't hear want they are talking about. But what caught me off guard was that Greg secretly slipped a condom in Stevens jacket. 

Oh Lordy, Steven and I haven't even got to the batters box's yet. Already Greg gives him a condom on the first date, I guess it's better to be safe then sorry. Now Greg has my full respect now, thinking that Steven and I would get dirty. He really wants Steven to have more friends. 

Although poor Steven, he must be so embarrassed that Greg is giving him condoms and advice on girls. 

“Okay Dad, I heard enough. Come on Spinel let's go” Steven spluttered 

“Okay okay, see you crazy kids later.” Greg joked

“Jesus Christ.” Steven mumbled   
  
  


After Steven got the talk, we made our way onto the bus.

“So Spinel, What would you like to do.” Steven asked

“Well, lets go to that 50s style dinner. I heard they have to best burgers and milkshakes there.” I suggested 

“You mean Krazy Kats, (chuckled) it's been so long since I've been there. After that lets go to the karaoke club.” Steven cheered

“Steven Universe, I didn't know you can sing.” I teased 

“Well. I can't, the only song I can sing is twinkle twinkle little star.” Steven joked   
  
“Well it doesn't hurt to try.” 

“No, it doesn't.” Steven hoped  
  


After a long drive, we finally arrived at Blossom valley Mall. 

As the gentleman Steven is, he helped me off the bus. Such a chivalrous lad. 

“We're here, so do you want to do first.” Steven advised

“Lets go to the karaoke club first.” I responded  
  
“Cool, lets go.”

“Wait Steven.” I shouted 

“Yes Spinel.” Steven smiled 

“I, I need you to hold something for me.” I avowed

“Sure, I'll be happy to help.”

I took out my right hand and reached it out to Steven, palm up

“My hand.” I cackled shyly 

Steven looked at me for a little bit, trying to get a grip of the situation. Until he started to smile.

“(Giggling), your adorable Spinel. Of course I'll hold your hand.” Steven beamed while grapping onto my hand.

He. He called me adorable. Wow, he called me adorable, on our first date. Oh god, I feel like I'm having a heart attack because my heart can't stop beating. He's now holding my hand, his soft skin rubbing onto me. How a I going to make it the whole day without fainting.

We happily dashed to the karaoke club. Inside was just like the interior of the Double Deuce in the movie Road House. It was also very spectral, with smoke, flashing colored lights and giant speakers. It was like a rave in here. Steven and I quickly found a place to sit, now looking at which songs we're going to sing. 

“Wow, there's a lot to choose from. What are you going to sing.” Steven asked

“(Giggling), that's a secret. You'll find out soon.” I teased 

“Always full of secrets I see.”

Well you got one thing right.

“Okay, you can go first. I'll still need some time to choose.” Steven convinced

“Alright kiddo, I'll go first.” I joked 

I walked up to the counter and asked for my song. They told me I was on in five minutes. I walked back to Steven to tell him. 

“Hey Stevi, I'm on in five minutes.” 

“Cool, I picked mr blue sky electric light orchestra.” Steven mentioned

“Interesting choice bud.”   
  


“Alright everybody give him around of applause. (Laughing) okay folks it's time of our next performer, please welcome to the stage for Spinel.”

(Applause) 

I skipped up to the stage, getting ready to sing. Although some people would need to read the lyrics on the screen, but I know this song off by heart.

The song began  
  


I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me   
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Here comes the chorus   
  


'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go   
Want you in my life   
  


(Freestyle dancing)  
  


Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry   
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling   
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last   
Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
and every time we kiss I swear I could fly   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last   
Need you by my side 

  
(Applause)

“Spinel that was amazing, your singing voice is beautiful.” Steven praised

“Your so sweet Stevi, it's now your turn to shine.” I encouraged   
  


Now as expected, Steven sucked. But we had a good laugh about it. So far this was the best day of my life. This was true heavenly bliss.   
  


Steven and I weren't really hungry, so we got takeout milkshakes from Krazy Kats. We then found a nice place to sit and catch. On a small green hill under a cherry three.   
  


“How's your mint-chip, butterfingers, Reese's PB cups, Hershey's chocolate syrup with no cherry.” 

“It's just delicious, how's your plain boring strawberry milkshake.” I joked 

“Hey, it's just as good as yours.”

“(Giggling) I'm just messing with you, you look so cute when flustered.” I teased

“Okay now your just being silly.” Steven gushed

“Puff, (laughing).” Steven and I giggled 

“Ha ha hah, Spinel this day was amazing. I'm having so much fun with you.” Steven cackled

This is an amazing day, I just want to relive this moment for the rest of my life. I never expected Steven to have fun with someone like me. 

Wait, why's Steven frowning. Did I do something wrong. Fuck, I thought I did everything right.

“Spinel, I should have never given that cake you gave me to Connie. I thought I was doing something nice, but I didn't reconsider on how you'll feel. Although it wasn't right that you hit Connie. But, it was my fault that I blown out of proportion. I'm sorry Spinel.” Steven apologized, on the verge of tears.

“I can just act so stupid sometimes. I don't mean to do anything to hurt anyone, but I do it without knowing. I don't know why I'm like this. Ever since my mom was shanked in an ally by Black Hawk thugs, I just find was to mess up. Dads always stressed about paying the bills and taking care of me. He doesn't need that kind of stress I'm giving him. I'm just a burden. I'm a burden to my friends, my teachers and even my closest friend Connie. I just don't want to keep annoying people all the time, telling me to go away and play kid games. And them saying “your bitch mom got what she deserved”, one time I got a note I found in my locker, saying that it would be better for everyone if I just kill myself. (Sobbing). I feel like the whole world is against me, that everyone has some reason to attack me. Because I keep fucking up all the time. I'm just one. big. fuck up.(sobbing).” Steven bawled 

Oh god, I had no idea Steven was in this much pain. It seems like on the outside that he's this layback happy guy. But no one notices that he's breaking and dying inside. Like me.   
  


There was only one thing I can do, I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

“I'm sorry that you're feeling so bad, is this why you wanted to hang with me.”   
  
“No!” Steven screamed 

“No, no. I really wanted to spend time with you. I felt guilty for hurting you. But I still enjoyed today. (Sobbing).” 

“It's okay daring, I'm not going anywhere. You're never a burden Steven Universe. I know things are stressful for you lately. But please don't consider it. I'll miss you, your dad will miss you, your friends and even your pets. You're important to a lot of us.” 

“Lets just say this, you off yourself last year. That means you missed all those precious memories to this day. Your birthday, Christmas and even Halloween. All those events are gone, disappeared.”

“Remember last year. When I started the first year of high school. On Monday during lunchtime, I was waiting in-line to by the canteens fresh baked cookies. I was a limited time offer, only on Mondays. When I walked to the counter and asked for one of their cookies. They said “Sorry kid, we're sold out.” So I started to get upset. I wanted those cookies for so long and now there gone. But out of no where, you saw me. Out of the kindness of your heart you game me half of your homemade chocolate-chip cookie. Even though it wasn't as good as the canteens ones. It was still special that someone as kind as you, would share with me.”

“Don't you see goofball. Your actions have an impact on people's lives, a good impact. If you disappeared, that special moment would never happened. I know we don't know each other well, but I really care about you. Because you cared about me, and I would love to hang out more with you. Those last couple of hours were the best moments in my life so far.” 

“(Sniffling) you really think so.” 

“I know so Steven, you have a big heart and you care and love everyone. But you need to start loving yourself.” 

Steven then wrapped his arms around my petite waist.

“Thank you Spinel, thank you so much.”

“I'll never leave you Steven. Never ever.”  
  


To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Spinel singed is called Everytime we touch by Cascada.
> 
> Will Steven and Spinel have more fun?
> 
> What will Connie do if she found out?
> 
> Will Spinel need to kill of more of the competition?
> 
> Find out soon, in the next chapter.
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait.


	4. Eyeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNIE WILL PAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so far the most intense chapter. 
> 
> So it maybe triggering for some people 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

Today was the best day of my life. I made sure to cheer up Steven before he went home. Now I'm walking back to my home, hoping that my parents didn't find out I lied to them. They let me no choice, I had a feeling that they will one day separate Steven and I. But I'll make sure that never happens, because I've put to much effort to stop now. It wasn't easy keeping track of all these lies. But overtime you get better at it, though experience. There's only five more rivals to eliminate, four of them are no threat. However, I can't take that chance. The real threat is Connie. Her Dad is a cop, which can makes things difficult when it comes to the law. I don't even know if they found Sophie's remains. It's going to get harder trying to get her away from Steven, that's what happens when you only have one friend. You're friendship becomes an obsession. 

“Spinel you God damn bitch.” Connie exploded

I knew today was to good to be true. 

“I told you to stay away from Steven.” Connie accused

“What gave you the idea I was with him.” I denied 

“Because Perri told me, that school project was a rooz to separate me from him.” Connie denounced

I never seen Connie so pissed before.

“Connie are you like this everytime someone hangs with Steven, or is it just me.” I vacillated

“Steven has every right to hang out with whoever he wants. You need to stop this petty jealousy Connie, it can really effect your friendship with Steven.” I boomed

“Since when do you care about my friendship with him, he may not see who you really are but I do. No sane girl goes to a drug den after school, no sane girl would attack someone over a piece of cake, and no sane girl would all of a sudden have intense mood swings over the smallest things. You're fucking psychotic, you're unstable around Steven. And if you think someone like him would ever be in a relationship with someone like you. Then you are delusional. You psychotic, unstable, crazy bi-” 

BASH

“Ah, Jesus Christ you fucking punch me in the face.” Connie raged

I lunge towards the stunned girl and grabbed her by the hair.

“Ah, ow shit.ah.” Connie panted

“You think I'm a crazy bitch, you haven't fucking seen crazy.” I threatened 

I used my free hand to reach into my pocket to grab my knife. I flicked the knife and pressed the tip of the blade on Connie's left flattened cheekbone. 

“Unstable you say, fucking psychotic you preach. Well how about I test your theory, by gouging out your fucking eye.” I cursed

“Jesus Christ you're fucking crazy.” Connie shrieked

“Okay so I was unstable, then I'm fucking psychotic, and now I'm fucking crazy. Come on girl, keep your thesis simple.” I taunted

“Agh, agh, what the hell do you want from me!” Connie begged 

“You know what I want, I want you to stay away from Steven.” I ordered

“So you can have him all to yourself, you might as well kill me because that's not gonna fucking happen.” Connie jeered

“Puff (demonic laughing).” 

“Why are you laughing! What's so funny!.” Connie shout

“(Demonic laughing),ah. I'm not going to kill you, where's the fun in that. But what's so funny, is that you would want to die if it means not me being with Steven. And I thought I was nuts!” I ribbed

Connie struggling to get free.

“I'll tell you what doll, I'll give you a warning this one time. However, if I catch you talking to him. You'll find your neighbors cat under your bed sheets. But if you so touch him, I will carve the words ‘Dirty Whore’ on your back. Do I make myself clear!” I warned

“Y-yes.” 

“Good. Now get the fuck out of here.” I retorted, while pushing Connie to the ground.

Slowly Connie started to get up.

“Ah, you know Spinel. You would do Steven, your family, and even your friends a big favor. If you just killed yourself. Nobody's going to miss you, your parents aren't even your real ones. Probably because the real ones didn't want to raise a sick accident like you. If you really did love Steven, you would overdose on the meds you're not taking, so let him be with someone who is actually mentally stable.” Connie cursed before running away. 

Usually when meanie's say stuff about me like that, I feel sore. Even though I feel like my heart sunk I didn't have the time to cry. I have to shift the blame of Connie some how . I looked around trying to find something I can use so I looked like I was attacked. Until I found a street light post that would do the trick. I hold onto the post with my hands, and started to slam my face onto the slender pole.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. 

Fuck, my face hurts so much. Blood was gushing out of my nose, I think I broke it. I bit my lip as well and had a walnut sized bruise on my forehead. This should look believable, now time to spill the beans to my family. 

I ran to the door and slammed it opened, with the salty tears blinding me. 

“(Sobbing) Mom, mommy, (sobbing). I bawled

The three gals ran to my safety. Momma holding me.

“Jesus Christ Spinel what happened.” Mother fretted

“I, I , (sobbing).” 

“It's okay sweetie, Momma's here. Whitney call an ambulance.” Momma comforted 

“I'm, I'm sorry-y-y-y-y-y-yyyy.(sobbing).” 

“You have nothing to apologize for baby.” Momma eased 

“Please Spinel, tells us what happened so we can help.” Mother addressed

“I, I asked Steven to hang out with me today. After the fun we had, Connie got mad at me, beating me up and told me to kill myself(sobbing).” I explained while blubbering 

All my moms could do is look at each other in worry, what could they possibly do.

“The paramedics will be here in three minutes.” Grandmother Whitney announced

“Good, Karen get the cold peas from the freezer.” Momma directed

“Okay.”

“Don't worry sweet-pea, we will fix's this.” 

The paramedics arrived, they didn't take me to the hospital. They just patched me up in the ambulance. They told me my noses been broken, that I would have to go to the hospital tomorrow to get it looked at. The other injury's weren't to serious, but they also wanted to check that I didn't get a concussion. All that matters is that they took the bait, now that bitch will pay.

It was already Monday, good thing is that I didn't have any serious brain injuries. Mother called the school about the incident, there will be a meeting with the principal and Connie and her parents will be there. 

The meeting was an hour before school. I was aided by my family and whereing a nose brace. We were only waiting for about five minutes until the secretary called us in. We walked in seeing Connie and her parents sitting in front of principal Alder, that's right. He's Jaspers dad, not the best reputation for the guy. I expected Connie to be mad, but she was actually scared, her parents were the mad ones. We took our seats right be next to the Maheswarans. But what I didn't expect was that a cop was with Mr.Alder. I wonder why he's here.

“Good morning Mrs and Mrs. Valentine, and Spinels Grandmother. I apologize that this meeting was a little early, we didn't want to do this after school. Now before we begin, I would like everyone to meet officer Demayo. Police Sergeant of the local police agency.” Mr.Alder croaked

“Thank you James, as some of of you know there will be an investigation at the school. A student by the name of Sophie Turner was found dead 24 hours ago in a wood chipper at the local sawmill. Evidence believes that she was already dead and the suspect was trying to dispose the corpse, it is still unknown of her cause of death. However, CCTV has caught the suspect to be whereing a female Cheery tree charter uniform. That's the only clear description of the suspect, we're still gathering evidence. Although I don't want to cause a panic, but there maybe a murderer at the school. So for the next two weeks, police will like to interrogate all female students. Back to you James.” Officer Demayo monotoned

“Now back to the main subject. On Sunday I got a call from Karen Valentine saying that Connie Maheswaran, broken Spinels nose and she told her and I quote.“ You would do Steven, your family, and even your friends a big favor. If you just killed yourself. Nobody's going to miss you, your parents aren't even your real ones. Probably because the real ones didn't want to raise a sick accident like you. If you really did love Steven, you would overdose on the meds you're not taking, so let him be with someone who is actually mentally stable.” Is this true Ms.Maheswaran.” Mr.Alder groaned

“Listen sir, I didn't break Spinels nose. Yes I did confront her because she was hanging with Steven. But she then attacked me and pressed a switchblade near my eye. She threatened to cut it out.” Connie hissed

“But you did say to Spinel to kill herself afterwards.” Mr.Alder pushed 

“You, you didn't mention anything to us about a switchblade.” Priyanka hesitated

“I, uh-.” 

“Silence! Now, is whole mess all over some boy at school.” Mr.Alder chastised

“Yes.” I and Connie answered in sync

“Okay, here's what we're going to do, add since there is no evidence that Connie did assault Spinel. There will be no charges against anyone. However, for the safety of yourselfs. I'm suspending both of you for a week starting tomorrow, and separating you two from shared classes. Now to the parents, since there has been violence and suicide threats coming from your daughters. I suggest that you both check your children in for a therapy session. Because the school can't have kids attack each other over some silly crush.” Mr.Alder scolded

“Connie and Spinel, you are excused to go to class.”

“I'm very disappointed in you Connie.” Priyanka snarled

“This discussion will continue when I get home Spinel.” Mother swore

Well, I have to say today hasn't been great. I'm being bullied by Connie's friends, I've been getting “go kill yourself” notes in my locker, and people are making memorials for that bitch Sophie. Only an asshole would miss her. At least schools almost over.

“Spinel I heard the news, are you okay.” Steven worried

He's telling me if I'm okay, I thought he would side with that whore Connie. I guess today's not so bad. 

“I'm okay Steven, although I have to admit. I did cause a little bit of trouble.” I admitted 

“Well, i guess you and Connie are even.” Steven joked trying to lighten the mood

Not even close daring.

“Do you want to play ultimate frisbee at the park after school.” I suggested 

“Yes Spinel, I would love that. Also one more thing.” 

Yes

“Thank you for Saturday, I had a lot of fun. I'm glad I met someone as unique as you.” Steven complimented

This boy is going to make me cry.

“Your pretty swell yourself Stevi.” I giggled

I still don't understand, how could one boy make you feel so alive and yet so vulnerable. There's just something magical about him, he's like an angel, and I'm a worthless devil. That's how everyone looks a me, a villain, a psycho, a monster. But why doesn't he see me as one, surely he's not that dense. He haven't seen who I ready am yet, maybe he'll change his mind when he finds out. I don't know, all I could do is wait.

It was a nice day at the park, Steven and I were just throw the disk and talking about crap.

“So Spinel, do you do any sports.” 

“Well, I wouldn't call ballet a sport.” 

“Are you kidding me, you're a great singer and a dancer.” 

“I've been doing ballet since I was four, I'm still doing it.” 

“You need to show me some moves.” 

“Ya, I'll like that-” 

“Steven, what are you doing.” Connie fumed while walking towards Steven.

“Connie what's wrong, I'm just playing ultimate frisbee with Spinel.” Steven hesitated

“Why are you hanging with that psychopath, had you have any idea what she did to me.” Connie complained

“Don't call Spinel that Connie, she's my friend and I can hang out with her.” Steven defended 

He called me his friend, that's a good start.

“I'm aloud to have friends Connie, so what Spinel is a girl. You have to respect that my life doesn't evolve around you 24/7. You told Spinel to kill herself because she hanged out with me, that's fucked. And guess what, we had a great time. Singing, dancing and drinking milkshakes. I may not know Spinel as long as you, but I still love to hang out with her. So until you stop this jealousy, and act mature. Then we can hang out again. But I can't be around you until you get your shit together, okay.” Steven barked

This guy is the full package, can it get any better than this. 

“Well, maybe this will change your mind.” Connie asserted while forcefully giving Steven a lewd French kiss.

SNAP

I can't believe what I'm seeing. That dirty whore touched my man, looking at the way she kissed him makes me sick. I feel like my world just turned dark, everything was going so well. I knew it could get worse, why did I have faith in him, why did I have faith in myself. Every part of my body went numb, I couldn't move. My heart feels like someone just put shards of glass threw it, I never felt so alone before. This is karma telling me that I don't deserve him, I deserve no one. I just wanted to be loved. It that to much to ask. 

“Ah, Connie what the fuck is wrong with you, why did you do that.” Steven raged

“Just teaching a lesson.” Connie provoked while pointing at me running away crying 

”Spinel wait, it's not what it looks like, please.” Steven failed to explain 

This has to be a dream, please tell me it is. I finally arrived home and rushed in my room. Is this what heartbreak feels like, it hurts so much, I just want it to go away. I kneeled down on my futon, crying my eyes out. 

“P,please, I don't want to be like this. I just want to feel love, I'm sick of feeling empty and hollow. I just want it to stop.(sobbing).” I bewailed

I took out and flicked my knife. I was holding onto it so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I turned the blade towards me, pressing the tip of the blade lightly on my abdomen.

“Please, please make it go away.” I prayed

”Don't do it daring, you can't give up now.” Grandmother Whitney consoled

“Wha, what(sniffing).” I sniffled

”Come child, I'll make you some tea.” Grandmother Whitney suggests 

Grandmother Whitney and I are now drinking at the Chabudai in the living room.

“Okay Spinel, just so you know. I knew Connie didn't break your nose.” Grandmother Whitney confessed

“Ha,what do you-”

”Don't play dumb child, I knew you just did that to frame Connie. But boy you really did fuck that girl over. She's ruined for life! (Laughing) Grandmother Whitney joked 

I didn't know what to say, how much does she know.

“I also knew that you were hanging with Steven when you say you were going to the library. And I know you killed Sophie!”

“What, you're joking right!“ I hesitated 

“No daring, you see I know everything about your infatuation with Steven. I know that you would kill those whores if it meant to be with him. Can't say I blame you.” Grandmother Whitney spilled 

”I'm really confused Grandmother.“ 

“Listen sweetie. Years ago I fell in love with this boy named William at my college. He was so handsome, secretly we would hang out and do all sorts of things. One day, my father found out. He was furious. So he knew this cop and told him to plant heroine in his belongings. His father found out and beaten him with his belt. Filled with shame, he was found dead with his wrists slit in the bathtub. I was only 19 years old.” 

”oh, Jesus Grandma. I'm so sorry.“ 

“You see Spinel, the reason that my father found out because I made one of his female friends jealous. Which made her tell my father. So in the end it's my fault. The moral of the story is, be careful who you mess with. Because it will bite you in the ass one day. Now tell me what happened.“

"Well, Connie forcefully kisses Steven out of spite.”

“So you saying that he didn't wanted it, that's good. Because now he'll loose respect in her, giving you the advantage. Spinel, you need to stop focusing on who can stop you, instead focus on the target. Because once he's yours. They can't do a thing about it.”

“I guess that makes sense.“

“But you also have to stand your ground as well. If some bimbo messes with your man. You need to teach her a lesson.“

“But you can't kill her, because if he finds out who knows what he'll do. You can't take that chance.“

“What do you suggest I do.”

“Well first of all, do you know where she is right now.” 

”Yes, I heard in class that she's going to the YMCA.“

“Perfect.” Grandmother Whitney said while standing up going to the kitchen.

She then came back with a spoon for some reason.

“Here's how your going to get her back Spinel. I want you to get me something.”

“What.”

“I want you to get Grandmother, that disease written whores eyeball. You're going to us this spoon to rip it out. You're going to teach her a lesson, and don't worry about her telling anyone. Because they won't believe her after the stunt you pulled.”

”Why are you helping me with this.”

”Because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Now repeat after me, I'm going to get Grandmother that dirty whores eye.”

”I'm going to get Grandmother that dirty whores eye.”

”Again.”

“I'm going to get Grandmother that dirty whores eye.”

”Louder!”

”I'm going to get Grandmother that dirty whores eye!“

”Louder!“

“I'm going to rip out that filthy cunts eye, for touching my man. She's going to burn, burn in fires of hell. I will break that bitches soul, she will suffer, like I have suffered. I will rip and tear her, rip and tear, rip and tear!” I loudly cursed 

“That's my Granddaughter, for now on call me Grandma. Now go and get me that eye.” 

“I won't let you down.” 

“Wait, before you go Spinel. I need you to give me your knife back.“

”What, why.“

“Because your parents are going to wonder why you still have it. And you almost off yourself with it. But don't worry, I'm not letting my little wonder be un-armed. Here.“ Grandma said while holding out a taser.

I gave her my knife in exchange for the taser.

“Don't worry sweetie. I'll give it back in time, now go and get Grandma that eye.”

Tonight's the time, the time I rain hell on Maheswaran. When will pay for what she done. Im waiting in the rain, seeing if Connie left the building. 

At last, she's finally leaving, alone. I manage to follow right behind, she's now taking a sort cut down an dark ally. Stupid girl. 

ZAP

“Ah god, ah shit, agh.” Connie cried out

“What,what happen. I can't move.”

“I'll tell you happened, I just tased you in the back.” 

“Oh God, please no. Spinel don't do this.”

“You shouldn't have touched my man. I warned you Connie, now you'll pay.”

I walked slowly towards the weak bimbo. Standing in front of her, grabbing her by the hair, pressing the spoon on the side of her left eye. 

”Although. Eye, didn't expect this to happen. Prepared to have shitty peripheral vision. You dirty whore.” I cursed 

Stab

“(Screaming bloody murder), Fuck, (Screaming bloody murder).” Connie screamed

RIP

“Oh God my fucking eye, (Screaming bloody murder) (sobbing).”

“(Demonically laughing)” I laughed while picking up her eye of the dirty for.”

“(Sobbing) you're fucking insane (screaming).” 

“(Demonically laughing) I'll show you fucking insane.” I threatened before kicking the helpless girl   
“(Demonically laughing)” 

Smack, smack, smack, smack.

”(bawling)” 

“(Demonically laughing)” 

I finally stopped beating her. Now I'm just looking at the girl with a bleeding hole in her face. I'm guessing she's in a lot of pain. Maybe I'll lessen the pain. I crotchet down to the bleeding whore. Grabbed her head, and smacked it onto the brick wall.

Crack

She's now out cold. I did it, I finally did. She's no longer a threat anymore. Stevens all mine now. Mine for the taking.

“(Demonically laughing).”

“Oh my God, what did you do.” A female voice cried 

Ah, well I'm fucked.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good for Connie.


	5. Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark chapter with a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys
> 
> Just so you know, this may be the darkest chapter I've written. Even it made me a little disturbed.
> 
> So it maybe triggering for some people 
> 
> You've been warned

”What, what did you do to her. Did you killed her?” The unknown blonde shivered

I didn't think this through, I thought I always had a plan for everything. I guess my anger overlooked this situation logically.

”Hey, don't worry. No one's going to get-” I failed to calm, but from the looks of it she's ready to dash.

I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the ally wall. Pressing my taser on her neck. 

”Agh, please let me go. I won't tell a soul.” The blonde pleaded 

”Well doll, it certainly didn't seem like that a second ago.” I snarled

”I, ah.”

”Look, I can make this easier for both of us. You're going to help me carry her and drop her off to the ER. After that, you never speak of this event to anyone, and I won't pump 1,200 volts of pure electricity in you.” I threatened

”Okay, I'll help you.” the petrified girl agreed

”See that wasn't so hard.” 

The blonde witness and I carried the passed out whore threw the ally, good thing this area of town isn't busy during the night. We finally arrived at the ER, first checking if anyone is in the area. Once the coast was clear, we dropped her body at the doors of the ER and ran. 

”Remember, this night never happened.” I warned 

”Wow, that was so thrilling. I've never done anything that exciting before.” The blonde burst

”You better keep that trap shut if you know what's good for you.” I warned 

”Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.” She reassured 

”Okay, Okay. Now get the fuck outta here.”

And at that moment my first witness ran home. I just hope she doesn't tell the cops. I was to close to getting caught. 

It's now 8:00, my parents should be home by now. Lets hope Grandma buys me some time. 

I finally arrive home, the looks of it Mother isn't home yet. Because her yellow Maserati isn't in the driveway.

”Grandma I'm home.” I declared 

”Quiet child, Momma is asleep. Did you get what I asked for.” Grandma snapped 

”Just as you asked.” I replied while giving a plastic ziplock bag with Connie’s eye in it. 

”Excellent daring; did anyone see you.” Grandma complemented

”No Grandma.” I lied 

”Good job sweetie, now off to bed before Mother comes home.”

”Yes dearest Grandma Whitney.” 

“Wait, before you go.” 

”What is it, Grandma.” 

I saw Grandma walk in the kitchen, filling something up with water.

”Here, this is your trophy. Just make sure your parents don't see it.” Grandma Offered while holding a small glass bottle with Connie’s eye in it, filled with formalin.

”Thank you, Grandma Whitney.”

” It's my pleasure darling, now go to bed before Mother comes home.” 

Just like any other night, I follow my routine and go straight to bed. I also stored the eye in my shrine of Steven. The shrine was just a small little table. With a photo of him from First year, his old tooth brush, the same cookie he gave me a year ago, and his old gym sock. I'm just surprised that my moms didn't destroy it, maybe Grandma stopped them. Now let's hope tomorrow is an easy day.

Just as I expected, today isn't so calm. I am now listening to Mothers  
bitching in the morning, while eating breakfast.

”You have done it this time Spinel. This is your third suspension since the beginning of middle school. You need to learn that your actions have consequences and bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.” 

The more Mother talked the less I could hear. I see Momma with her arms crossed looking down at me while Grandma is faking to be mad at me.

”This infatuation with this boy has been making you more short-tempered with us, for your own well being. I'm banning all contact with that delinquent. That means you will no longer be in the same classes, and no afterschool hang out with your friends. Although I will allow your friends to come over for school-related projects. But for the whole week, until you go back to school, your butt will be glued to that seat studying. Do I make myself clear?” 

Knock knock 

”Hello, is anybody home. This the police.” A male voice advised

That bitch, she told on me. 

”Coming officer.” Momma clarified

Momma opened the door, standing in front of her are Officer George Demayo smoking a cigarette. And a man in a black suit beside him.

”Good morning Mrs.Valentine I am Office George Demayo is your daughter Spinel home.” George greeted

”Yes she is, why do you want her.” Momma asked

”Nothing serious Madam, we would like to ask some questions to Spinel down to the station.” The unknown man eased 

”Does it have to be this second, ahh alright? Spinel, make sure you're back home after you're done with the police.”

”Don't worry madam (inhaling on his cigarette), (puffing out smoke) She'll be home soon.” George reassured while dropping his cigarettes on the walkway and putting it out with his foot.

”Come on Spinel, go with Office Demayo.” Momma directed

”We will continue this discussion when you're back.” Mother chastised

Honestly, I would rather be in jail then here.

I finally arrived at the local police station, I was riding in a police cruiser that smells like piss and cigarettes. On the bright side, I wasn't in handcuffs.

”Wait for me right here Ms.Valentine. I'll call you when I'm ready.” George asserted

”Okie Doki popo.” 

”God damn teenagers.” George whispered 

I have to say, it's a little weird that they left me waiting. George didn't put me under arrest for some reason. Maybe I was wrong about Blondy.

While I was minding my business, a familiar face greeted me.

”Oh, Good morning Spinel. How do you do?” 

This is Pearl Harpor. My Mothers co-worker and girlfriend of Brooklyn Fitzgerald. Pearl has always had that motherly attitude towards people, she cares a lot but can be a stubborn bitch when she doesn't get her way. She even graduated from Harvard Law school in the U.S. She had the opportunity to work for the biggest law firm in America, but turned it down so she can open her own law firm. So in a way she's like Mother but more cynical.

“Hello Pearl.” 

”Did somebody got caught stealing cats again.” Pearl Joked 

“Actually I got caught for murdering Sophie Turner. I butcher that bitch like she was a pig” I sassed

“Take it easy Spinel, I was just joking. Also you really shouldn't talk about someone like that, even if it's a joke.” 

I looked away from Pearl with annoyance 

“Ah, I'm sorry I was short with you Spinel. I know we didn't always get along. But I really want to have a good relationship with you Spinel.” 

She then sat down next to me.

“Why would you what to waste your time with me.“ 

”Because I know you Spinel. I remember the time that your parents adopted you and brought you home. We threw a big party with cake and games. I remember the little girl you were years ago. I know things haven't been easy since kindergarten. But I would like for us to get along. Can we do that.” 

“I, Well-.”

“I'm ready for you Spinel, please follow me.” George interrupted 

“We'll talk later okay.”

“Sure, whatever.“ 

The interrogation room was just like any interrogation room. The only difference is that it's smells like cigarettes and it looks like the interior of a crack house. I see the slimy, chain-smoking, dirty pig George Demayo. Smoking his cheap cigarettes while having his feet on the table.

”So what's the deal Demayo. Am I under arrest again.” 

“No Spinel, you're not. I just want your alibi on the night of Sophie Turners death.”

“Well I was with Perri at the library, we were studying for our midterms.” 

“Hmm, okay but the library closes at four o'clock. What did you do around four to six pm.” 

“Around that time I was on my way home.“ 

“And.“

“Well that's it, I went home and fell asleep.” 

“Interesting, because I heard that you ran into Connie and she broke your nose. Clearly she had a reason to do that.” 

“I don't see how that's relevant to the case George.” 

“Well clearly you didn't mentioned that in your alibi did you.” 

“I thought it wasn't necessary to add something like that.“

“Did she hit you because you hanged out with her friend.” 

“I'm sorry, what.“

“Did she break your nose because you hanged out with Steven Universe.“ 

“How do you know that.“

“Ah, so you admit that there was a reason. Is there some love triangle between you three. Trust me I get it, girls these days are always hung up on the popular boy. Do you think he has something to do with the murder.”

“No officer, I don't.”

”Really, because that's not Perri Said.“ 

What, what about Perri.

“What did Perri said.” 

“Well, yesterday when she was in here. She told me that Steven used to date Sophie. He was devastated when he found out she died. She explained all the things that they use to do with each other. It's sounds like it used to be a love square. Now it's a triangle, I wonder why. Clearly someone had something against the victim. Maybe Perri did it, she was always bullied for, being a spaz.”

What the fuck did you just call her.

“I does seem surprising that Perri would pull of something like that, who knows. I didn't think Steven killed her, why would he. Sophie did always, have that talent for, sucking dicks-.”

“How fucking dare you talk about him like that. He never had that dirty whore touch him!” I raged 

Oh fuck I done it.

“(Smiling), you're free to go Spinel. Enjoy the rest of your day.” George smirked 

When I left the police station I didn't have a good feeling. I once again lost my shit, that's now going to put me on the radar. Maybe therapy wouldn't be a bad idea.

While I was walking home, I saw Steven sitting on a bench at the train station. I wonder what he's doing, school doesn't end for a couple of hours. 

”Hi Steven, what's up.“ I cheered while walking towards him.

“Oh, hello Spinel.“ Steven lamented

“What's wrong bud, why aren't you at school.” 

“I got out early to see Connie at the hospital.“ 

Well I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Oh no, what happened to her.“ 

“Last night while she was walking home, she was attacked my Black Hawk Clan thugs. God, they even took her eye.“

Smart move Connie, I'm impressed.

“I'm so sorry Steven, I hope she's okay.“ 

“Ya, I hope so too. I'm also taking a break on my friendship with Connie. What she did yesterday was fucked, I'm sorry that it upset you Spinel.” Steven apologized 

“Hey it's okay Stevi, it wasn't your fault. Also it doesn't count as your first kiss, because you didn't want it. Your first should be special, and with someone you love with all your heart. You'll find that someone to share that moment with.” I comforted 

“You always try to make me feel better, thank you Spinel.“

“If you're not busy, do you want to get some bubble tea with me.“ I offered 

“Sure, why not. I was just going to go home. But I'll like to tag along.“ 

“Cool, lets go Mr.Magoo.“ 

It was only a sort walk form the train station to the neared bubble tea store. Steven and I are now drinking bubble tea. 

“How's your tea Stev.” 

“It taste like piss.“

“Ha, mine too.“

“Pff, (laughing).“ We laughed 

“Oh Spinel, hanging with you always brightens my day.“

“Ha, really.“ 

“Yes, you always have that positive energy. Your friends must really like you.“

“Well, I don't wanna toot my own horn. But I did help Perri get a date.“

“Aww, that's so cute. You're like her wing-gal or something.“

“You can say that.“

“Hahahaa. ya.“ 

Ring ring 

“Oh sorry, it's my phone.“ Steven apologized 

“No worries.” 

“Yes dad. Yes, okay, I'll be home soon. Sorry Spinel, my dad wants me home for an early dinner.“

“Hey it's okay, I'll see you next time.“

“Cool, I'll see you later.“

Speaking of which, I need to get home too. Before mother kills me. Wait, who's that, it looks like that blonde girl that saw me beat up Connie. Let's see where she goes.

After ten minutes of following her, I finally see her walking inside some apartment, maybe she lives there. I'll say hi to her.

Knock knock 

“Hold on, I'm coming.“ 

“Hello-, oh it's you. Listen, I didn't call the cops.” 

“Hey it's okay, I know you didn't. Mind if I come in.”

“Ah sure, I don't mind.“

The blonde stranger invited me into her home, it was just like any apartment, very simple. 

“So, what's your name anyway.“ I asked 

“My name is Blake, Blake Copperfield. What's yours.“ 

“Well Blake, my name is Spinel. Spinel Valentine.”

“That's a very lovely name Spinel.“ 

“Ah, thank you.” 

I honestly didn't expect someone like her to invite me into her house, after I threatened to kill her. What's this girls deal.

“So what are you doing in Akuma no tochi.” I questioned

“I'm here for university, I'm studying to be an author.”

“An author, what kind of author.“ 

“I'll show you, follow me.“ 

I followed Blake into her bedroom. Her walls were covered in sketches and horror movie posters. 

“Wow, this is some collection.“

“I want to become a horror author. I have a fanfic on AO3 called Blood Moon, it's about this werewolf who learns to control his powers, while making friends and fighting evil.” Blake ranted 

“Interesting, you certainly know a lot about horror.”

“That's not all, I know some psychology, criminal science and forensic science.“

Wow, this girl knows a lot about crime and horror. If she was a serial killer she would be a pretty good one.

Bark bark.

“Hey hey, settle down wiggles. She's our friend, we don't bark at friends.“ Blake tried to calm her dog

“Oh, how rude of me. This is Wiggles, my chunky pug. She's on crazy dog, we go everywhere together. Are you okay with dogs.“ 

“Ya, I like dogs. I only kill cats.“

“Wait, you kill cats.“

“Well add since you know to much. I might as well tell you, I also killed one of my rivals.” 

“Holy shit, you're bat shit crazy. I like it.“

“Wait you do.“ 

“Ya, I hate normal people. I would hang out with a psycho any day of the week.“

And I thought I was psycho, this girl is looney 

“I didn't expect anything you just said.“

“Ya, a lot of people just look at me as an outcast.”

“But really you're just an interesting person.“

“Exactly. Listen, can I ask you a favor.“

“Sure, spit it out.“

“Well, since you know a lot about murder and gore themes. Can you help me write a story.“

“I can't let you write a story about me.“

“No, it's not about you. I just want a different insight on a psychopaths point of view, no offense.“

“Don't sweat it, sure I'll help you out. But can you help me.“

“You mean help you get weapons and help you get away with murder.“

“Well, I mean-.“

“I'll do it, we can be partners in crime.“

“You can say that, I'll help you with the book and you help me with my killings.“

“It's a deal.“

She gave me a handshake to seal the deal, surprisingly she gave me a strong handshake. Does she lift weights or something.

“Here's my cell, that way we can contact each other.“ Blake beamed 

“That's neat, listen I gotta go now. My folks will be worried.“

“That's okay, I'll see you around.“ 

“Bye.“

That had to be the weirdest interaction I've had with another human being. Who just agrees that they will help you kill people. Eh, who am I to judge. 

I have to say, I'm not looking forward to going home. I'm not ready to get scolded by mother for being late. 

Ha, why isn't Steven home yet. Maybe he just got something and now here walking home now. All of a sudden, I see Steven being cornered by four greasers. What could they possibly what from him. Now they're grabbing him and dragging him down the stairs under a bridge. I must follow them, Steven could be in trouble.

I rushed down the stair to see what's happening. I see those thugs kicking and punching Steven. I must do something.

“You like that you little bitch, that's what you get when you abandon us.“ 1st thug snapped

“Ya, why would the most popular boy in school hang out with a psychotic skank.“ 2nd thug insulted 

"It looks like you'll end up with the same fate as your whore of a mother, Stevi.“ 3rd thug taunted 

“Get the fuck away from him you bunch of cocksuckers.“ I raged 

“Ah, well look what we have boys. The psycho bitch is now standing up for her boyfriend. How fucking sweet.” 1st thug dared

“Clive, what the fuck are you guys doing.“

Clive Eastwood is the captain of the football team at my school. The three other douches must also be on the football team. Nothing special about him. He's just a rich piece of shit wearing a leather jacket. 

“Aww, I guess you know me pretty well sweetie. I'm just shocked that Steven would rather hang with a freak like you instead of his own people.” Clive provoked 

“Let's teach her a lesson captain.“ 4th thug suggested 

“Let's give this whore what see deserve.“ 2nd thug snickered

“Now now boys, she's no whore, yet. But don't worry, we'll give her what she deserves, what she needs.“ Clive threatened

“What do you suggest Clive.“ 3rd thug asked

“Well boys, she clearly is confused. Obviously she's chasing a little beta pussy. Stevens no real man, that's what Spinel needs. So let's give her one.“ Clive gibed

The four thugs are walking towards me with smiles on their face.

“Isn't this illegal captain.“ 2nd thug questioned 

“Don't worry, this is Japan. It's not like the states. Plus we're kids, the cops can't do shit." Clive reminded 

“Alright gorgeous, lets see what you have to offer for us.“ 3rd thug harassed 

“Is she a virgin captain.“ 4th thug wondered

“That's for us to find out, it's time to show this cunt what a real man can offer.“ Clive cursed 

Jesus Christ what the fuck is happening. 

“Stay the fuck away from me.” I screamed 

Smack

“Agh.“

“Wow, nice one man. Right in the face, see boys that's how you hit a crazy bitch.” Clive congratulated

“Agh, (whimpering).”

“Aww, what's a matter. You no longer have your favorite toy.“ Clive provoked while breaking the taser with his foot.

“No more playing games slut, lets see those tits your hiding.“Clive insulted , while ripping off my shirt revealing my bra. 

Good god, I've never been so scared before. I can't fight back, I want to. But I'm in so much shock, this happened so fast. Oh god please no. 

Before the thugs did anything else, they were looking at each other in confusion.

“(Loud repetitive laughing)” they all mocked 

“(Laughing). Are you fucking kidding me. (Laughing), looks like we got  
a size, a cup.” Clive mocked 

“(Loud repetitive laughing)” they all mocked

Please, make this stop. Please.

“(Laughing) I guess that's not our main focus. Let's see what's down south-“ Clive harassed while staring to pull down my pants, until

Smack

“Agh, fuck my head.“ Clive shot 

And there's Steven, holding a beer bottle. Bleeding from the nose, bruises everywhere, his eyes are pink for some reason. He's pissed.

“Get the fuck away from her!“ Steven exploded

“Ah you little Bastard.“ Clive raged, then punching my hero in the face,

Smack

Now's my chance. 

Bite 

“Agh fuck my ear.“

Rip.

“Jesus Christ, that fucking bit-“ 2nd thug screamed 

Smack

One I finally freed my self, I grabbed a rock that it found. 

“Fuck.“ 2nd thug cried while I hit him in the head.

Smack 

“Shit, I'll handle the pussy, you two handle psycho.” Clive ordered 

Two of the thugs were charging towards me. One of them had a switchblade. I ran towards the armed thug and kicked him in the nuts. Stunning him. I then grabbed the stunned and through him into the second thug. I grabbed his blade and rushed towards one of the thugs, cutting his left eye. The second one grabbed my leg, and I stabbed him in the cheek, then tearing through his mouth. Leaving a dislocated cheek. 

“Fuck my face.“ 4th thug cried 

“Shit.“ 3rd thug shot 

“What the hell are you doing. Are you seriously getting heated by a gir-“ Clive scolded

But when he turned away from Steven, Steven got the upper hand

Crunch

“Ahhh, what the fuck.“ Clive screamed while Steven bit in the side of Clive's neck, ripping a chunk of his skin and spitting it out. 

Steven then dashed to my safety.

“You fucking animals never touch her again, get the fuck outta here!“ Steven threatened 

“Oh god my fucking neck, you're fucking crazy.“ Clive quavered

“Shit your fucking bitch.” 3rd thug shrieked

“You're not human, you're the fucking devil, an animal.“ 4th cursed 

“Fuck this, grab that fucking tool. We gotta get the fuck outta here.“ Clive instructed

“(Panting) oh fuck. Shit Spinel are you okay, here take my jacket.” Steven consoled putting his jacket on me

“Ah shit.“ Steven cried while falling to the floor

“Hey, don't pass out on me yet.“ I persuaded 

“Come, lets go somewhere else.“ 

After trying to carry Steven, we finally stopped at a playground. I layer Steven down on a slide while I sat on a rocking horse right in front of him.

“(Crying)“ Steven bawled 

“This is all my fault, I should have never put you in that situation. Fuck, what is wrong with me. I was weak, I could have stopped them. God Spinel, I'm so sorry. I could never forgive myself.“ Steven bawled

“(Sniffling) Christ Universe, you did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault what they did to me. All that matters, is that you saved me, before anything horrible happened. All that dick did was rip off my shirt. None of them touched me. (Sobbing) You're not weak, you're not weak Steven. You're strong, the strongest person I know. Never tell yourself that. You're a hero Steven, you're my hero. I could never thank you enough for what you did for me. But please, don't hurt yourself.“ I preached 

I got of the horse and gave Steven a tight hug.

“You're my Universe, you're everything to me (crying).“ I bawled 

Steven then hugs me back, tightly 

“I'm never going to leave you Spinel, I'll alway be with you.“

After a long cry at the play ground, we finally walked back home.

This way we go bye Stevens house first, so I'm going to drop him off here. Until, I saw a yellow Maserati at the front of the pavement, that's mother's car. Why is she here.

“What's going on Spinel.“ 

“I don't know Steven, we're about to find out.“ 

Steven and I walked to the houses entrance. We walked in and saw Greg, Momma, Mother and Grandma arguing with each other, until they focused their attention on us.

“Spinel, where have you- oh god what happened to you.“ Mother hesitated

“Steven what happened.“ Greg quavered

“I, I can explain.“ I intervened 

After explaining everything that happened, all the grownups expressions changed from anger, to sadness.

“Oh my baby, oh god I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.“ Momma cried

“Spinel, that's terrible, oh lord.“ Grandma sobbed

“(Crying) This is all my fault, I'm a horrible Mother. Spinel I'm so sorry, I'm to blame. I shouldn't have giving you such a hard time. Those fucking pigs, they'll pay spinel, I promise you my baby. I'm horrible, I'm sorry(crying).” Mother bawled

“Steven (crying).“ Greg bawled with going to Steven giving him a hug.

After ten minutes of cry, Mother focused her attention towards Greg, breaking the silence.

“Karen, I-“

But before Greg could say anything. Mother fell to her knees and laid her head on the floor.

“(Crying) Mr. Universe. I'm sorry. I should have never talked about your son like that, he, he saved my little girl. I shouldn't have barged in and accused you. You're a great father, you have a great son. I can't tell you how ashamed I am.“ Mother pleaded 

“Karen, it's okay.“

“No it's not okay. I shouldn't have judged so hard on your family. I shouldn't have judged so hard on my daughter. I was scared, I was scared that something bad would happened to her if she was with your son. I was wrong, so wrong.“ 

“Please don't beat yourself up Karen, us parents make mistakes. Sometimes we even learn things from our kids. That's what parenting is all about.“ Greg consoled, trying to ease Mother 

Mother then turned her attention towards me.

“I'm so sorry Spinel. I shouldn't have never been so hard on you. I was just trying to protect you, but instead I cause you more harm. So, I'm letting you hang out with Steven whenever you want. His family has my trust and respect.“ 

“Ours too.“ Momma and Grandma agreed 

“Really.“ Steven and I questioned 

“Of course.“ Mother concluded 

“We in that case, can I please have a sleepover at Stevens tonight.“ I asked 

“I, Well-.“

“Come on Karen, Spinel deserves it.“ momma argued 

“You at least own her that.“ Grandma added 

“Okay, fine. You can have a sleepover spinel.“ 

“Yay.“ Steven and I cheered 

“As long as it's okay with you Greg.“ Mother asked

“Of course, spinel is alway welcomed here.“ 

“Thanks dad.“ Steven thanked 

“Thank you Mother.“ 

“Please, call me mom.“ Mom persuaded while giving me a hug.

“But first darling, lets go home and organize the stuff your bringing.“ Grandma suggested

“That sounds like a good idea, I'm going to get the first aid kit for Steven. Gotta get my little man patched up.“ 

“Dad, come on.“ 

“Well, I guess I'll see you later Universe.

“ I'll see you soon, Bun-bun.“

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guy 
> 
> I did drag you through a pit of angst 
> 
> So I'll give Steven and spinel a break for next chapter. 
> 
> Get ready for another fluffy chapter next time.


	6. Sleepover Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two idiots having fun. Lots and lots of sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's the sweetness I promised, sorry for the wait.

”Now Spinel, do you have everything you need.“

“Yes I do mom. I have my toothbrush, pillow, jammies and clean clothes.“ I

“So the situation will be that you and Steven are sleeping in the living room. Greg will have healthy and well-balanced meals, you kids can do whatever you want except any, lewd activities.“ 

“Daughter, don't you think you're being a little overbearing. We raised our little girl to make good decisions, Spinel is nothing like those disease spreading whores at school.“ 

“Whitney, watch your language around Spinel.“ Momma scolded 

“Calm down hippie, I was just trying to say is that we did a great job at teaching spinel safe sex. With the programs, the classes and-“ 

“Mother, please for the love of God.“

“You watch your mouth young lady.“ 

Momma just looked at Grandma with annoyance.

“Can we go now.“ I interrupted 

“Yes you can Spinel, Grandmother will be walking you to the Universe residence. Please don't cause to much trouble.“ Mom acknowledged

“Of course mom, I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetie, I promise you I will do everything I can so that horrid boy never goes near you. Steven is a good boy, if you do have feelings for him, you have my blessing.“ Mom approved

”Ours too.” Momma and Grandma added 

“(whimpering) I wuv you guys so much, I couldn't ask for a better family.” I burst, hugging my favorite gals 

“So, how does my granddaughter feel going to a boys' house for the first time.“ 

“I don't know. A part of me is excited, but I'm also scared, doesn't that make sense.“ 

“Don't fret daring, you are in good care. Your mother has a habit for blowing things out of proportion. I trust you'll make good decisions, although I'll give you theses just in case.“ Grandma eased while giving me a box

“What is it.“ 

“Contraceptives darling, but kids these days call them rubbers.“ 

“Ahhh, I don't know-.“

“Sweetie, you never know where the night can take you. Better to be safe than sorry.“ 

”Ummm, thank you, Grandma.”

”You're welcome, I also packed some pads in case of an accident.”

My face has never been this red before. I love Grandma to death, but sometimes she says stuff that's embarrassing. This is one of those moments. 

”You always take good care of me.” I admitted while trying to hide my shame.

”Grandma knows best Spinel, Grandma knows best.” 

After an awkward talk about boys and stuff. We finally arrived at Stevens' house, nothing about it has changed besides the front yard looks cleaner than before.

”Looks like Greg did some cleaning, he did it pretty quickly add since we left 2 hours.” Grandma exclaimed

Knock knock 

”Ah good to see you Spinel, and Ms.Valentine.” Greg greeted 

”Please, call me Whitney.” 

”Hey Steven, your lady friend is here. Stevens still a little sore from the beating, so he may move a little slower.” 

”Spinel, it's so good to see you again.” Steven chirped

”Well I’ll let you kids go now, enjoy your sleepover Spinel.”

”Goodbye, Grandma.” I shouted while waving 

”Come in Spinel, make yourself a home.” Greg invited 

Everything inside looked exactly the same, except there was a king-size futon in the living room. Also a bunch of snacks and drinks in the kitchen. 

”So Spinel, tonight I'm going to play a concert. So you and Steven are going to be by yourselves. Can I trust you Steven to be the man of the house?” 

”Sure dad, Spinel and I will be on our best behavior.“ 

“That's my little man, it seems like yesterday you were scared of thunderstorms. Every time there was a storm, you would start crying and running around the house screaming,“Zeus is mad, Zeus is mad.“ (laughing).“ 

“Okay dad, go to your concert now.” 

“I will, I will. Spinel, Steven was so excited that you came over. He spent 30 minutes trying to look his best, he even used his cologne that I got for his 15th birthday.“

“Dad, please.“

“I also remember an hour ago he was practicing kissing his pillow and flexing in the mirror.(laughing) He's a keeper spinel.“ Greg teased 

”(giggling)“ I giggled 

I could see Stevens face turning into a tomato, was he really practicing kissing. How could someone be this cute.

“Stop it dad, you're embarrassing me. Oh god.“ Steven spluttered 

“Alright I had my fun, I'll be back around 12. Hope you kids are asleep by then. Remember what I told you Steven, Confidence is the key to a gir-“

Slam 

Poor Steven, his old man really likes to tease him. 

“Okay, what do you want to do first Spinel.“ Steven spluttered, still not over the embarrassment.

“Steven Universe, I didn't know you were planning for my arrival.“ I teased 

“No, no, no, It's not like that. I was just, ah- shit. Ahhhh.“

“(Giggling) take it easy tiger, I'm just messing with you.“

“Well, it wasn't funny.“ Steven retorted

“It wasn't, well you can't blame a girl for trying.“ I guilt tripped

“Okay now your just teasing me.“ 

“What gave you the idea of that, mista universe. 

“I don't know, maybe it's that adorable face of yours gave it away.“ 

“Mmmmmhh, now your teasing me.“ I pouted 

“(Chuckling) It's a complement doofus.“ 

“Gasp, it's so like you boys doing stupid things like that, pout. (Giggling)“ 

“(Laughing)“ Steven and I cheered 

“Ha, Spinel your so funny.“ 

“Hehehe, oh stop you're making me blush.“ 

“Okay, okay, enough screwing around. Seriously, what do you want to do?“ Steven asserted

“Well, I did bring my bikini with me. Let's do take a swim in a pool.“ 

“But I don't have a pool.“ 

“The neighborhoods probably have a pool.“ 

Who ever knew I would ever pool-hop with Steven Universe.Does he have the balls or is he going to puss out. 

“Okay fuck it, well do it.“ Steven agreed 

“Wow, I never thought you had it in ya.“ 

“Today's a special day, I want to have a great time with you. The Simpsons residents next door have a pool, there on a vacation in Hawaii.“ 

“Clever boy, lets go.“

After climbing over a tall wooden fence we finally reached the pool, Steven had a lot of trouble climbing so I gave him a hand. I don't blame him, he is still a little banged up from that prick Eatswood. Steven was wearing a tight red speedo, I try not to stare but it's hard not to. I was wearing my cute pink high neck halter bikini set. Which I've noticed that Steven is a little, excited. 

“I can see that your little guy likes what I'm wearing.“ I teased 

Steven quickly covers his crotch 

“Please stop staring, I had no choice but to wear this. My other pare is dirty.“ 

Steven has definitely been looking more and more like a tomato. Maybe instead of stepping on his dick, I'll be more supportive. 

“Steven, have a see by the pools edge with me.“ I appealed

Steven took my advice and sat be next to me, time for turn on comfort mode.

“Listen Steven, don't be embarrassed. Experiencing these feelings are normal for a guy your age. It's okay to be attracted to someone, sometimes guys can't help it and that's okay. I may act like a bitch sometimes and tease people to the point of upsetting them. I want you to be comfortable around me, I won't judge you. Because between you and me, I'm a little insecure about not looking like the girls at school. I don't have busty bodies like, Connie. I'm not Connie, I'm just me, and I want you to be okay with that.“ 

Without my awareness, I feel Stevens had placed on top of mine.

“Spinel, I think you're beautiful just the way you are. There's a lot of guys who don't like busty, some like smol petite girls. We all have our differences. What I'm trying to say is, that I like you for you. If that makes sense.“ 

“It does, thank you Stevi.“ 

“No prob bob, now let's go for a swim.“ Steven said before pushing me into the cool ice water.

“Ahhh"

Splash 

“Ahhh, Steven. You asshole.“ 

“Here I come.“ 

Splash 

“(Laughing) meanie.“ I joked before slashing him with water

Splash 

“Oh, so you wanna play a splashing game eh. Well it's on like donkey Kong.“ 

Splash 

“Oh you're so bad."

Splash 

“Playing dirty I see.“

Splash 

Splash Splash Splash Splash Splash 

“(Laughing)“ Steven and I beamed 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing in my pool.“ a old man screamed

“Oh shit, it's time to bounce.“ Steven fretted

Steven and I leaped out of the pool, running from the angry bastard. 

“Quick Spinel, hop on my shoulders.“

“But you're still hurt-“

“Just do it.“

I manage to climb over the fence with Stevens help, and then gave him a hand to jump right over. 

“(Panting) Who was that Steven.“

“(Panting) That must be Uncle Tim Simpson, he must be house sitting until the Simpsons come back.“ 

“At least we got to swim.“ I joked 

“Yes, now lets do something that won't get us in trouble.“ 

“ How about we make a pillow fort.“ 

“That a good idea Spinel, but first let's get into some dry clothes.“ 

After Steven and I got changed, we went through the tiny home getting pillows and blankets. It didn't take up very long to set up. The ceiling fan made it easier for us to make the fort. It looked just like a Tee Pee hut, with an opening to see the TV. 

“What do you think Spinel.“

“It looks cozy, although it's something.“ 

I skipped to my luggage and grabbed all my stuff animals I brought with me.

“There we go, all done.“ I said while dropping my stuffies in the fort.

“Wow Spinel, that's a lot of stuff toys.“ 

“I couldn't just leave them home, they'll get lonely.“

“God she's adorable.“ Steven whispered hoping I didn't hear him

“I'm a wittle hungy Stevi, do you have any snacks.“ 

“Well, I do have a box of pocky.“ 

“Wonderful, could you be a doll and get it for me.“

“Sigh, anything for you bun-bun.“ 

Meow meow 

“Holy shit, a cat.“ I squealed

“Don't worry Spinel, that's just Lion. He's very friendly.“ 

“Amazing Steven, what a clever name for a cat.“ I said sarcastically 

“Just eat your chocolate.“

Steven and I are now in our fort, wrapped up in blankets and eating pocky.

“Hey Steven, have you heard of the pocky game.“

“The pocky game, what's it about.“ 

“It's when two people place a Pocky stick between them and try to be the last to hold onto the biscuit. Sometimes resulting in a kiss.“ 

“Ohh, okay, sure, why not.“

I pulled out a pocky stick and placed one of the ends in my mouth. 

“Okay, now put the other end in your mouth.“ 

“Uhhhh, okay.“ Steven agreed while putting the other end in his mouth 

“Okay, it's time to eat.“ 

Steven and I began to eat through the pocky, Steven was a little nervous doing this. I wouldn't blame him, I also wouldn't call this a proper first kiss. But before our lips could meet, we both stopped and looked at each other. We were just gazing in each other's eyes, not worrying about eating the rest. The small bit of pocky left dropped in the middle of us. None of us were embarrassed, sure our cheeks were a little red but it wasn't awkward at all. 

“You have a really nice shade of blue in your eyes.“ 

“Thank you, your pink eyes were also nice.“

“Wait, my pink eyes.“

“Ya, your eyes. They were pink with white diamonds in the middle.“ 

“Wh, when did this happen.“

“When you stand up to Clive when I was in trouble. You're eyes were pink and you were very mad.“

This was odd, Steven didn't even know that his eyes were temporarily pink when Clive attacked. 

“This is crazy Spinel, you must be screwing with me.“ 

“I'm not, I'm serious.“

“Hmm, are my eyes pink now.“

“No, they're their normal color.“ 

“It must only trigger when I'm mad. Is that even possible.“ 

“I don't know.“

“But if my eyes turn pink, why does your eyes turn red.“

“My eyes turn what.“

“Red, when you attacked Connie. You're eyes were redder than blood.“

“This doesn't make any sense.“ 

Steven and I paused for a little while, still very confused. 

“Well, that's not so bad.“ Steven began 

“What do you mean.“ 

“If it only happens when we are mad. And today is supposed to be happy, I don't think will have to worry about it today. Will talk about it again when the time comes. For today, let's focus on having fun.“ 

“Ya, I mean we are having fun aren't we.“

“Yeah, we don't need to be mad. We're having fun.“ Steven agreed 

“Well now that's settled. What should we do next.“ I changed

“Well, it's already dark. How about a movie.“ Steven suggested 

“Cool lets do a scary movie.“ 

“A scary movie, uh I don't know.“ Steven shuddered

“Oh come on, if you could get into a fight with a bunch of jocks and survive. I think you can handle a scary movie.“

“Okay, fine Spinel. But I'm choosing.“

“Fair enough, but it has to be scary.“ 

After minutes of Steven scrolling through Hulu, finally deciding on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. I'm surprised that someone like Steven, who doesn't like scary movies, would even choose a movie like Texas Chainsaw massacre. We're only 30 minutes in the movie, and Steven isn't that scared. 

“I have to say Spinel, it maybe violent. But I wouldn't call it scary.“ Steven calmly stated, until he saw me white as a ghost.

“(Whimpering) How are you enjoying this, it's so scary.“ 

(Chainsaw sounds) 

“[Squealed) (Whimpering),“

“Aww, don't worry Spinel. Leatherface isn't real.“

“But it's so scary.“ 

“Will me hugging you make you feel better.“ 

“No. I want to be in a blanket burrito, and then cover in more blankets. While you're feeding me cookies and giving me cuddles.“ 

“That's a lot to ask for, but I'll do it for you bun-bun.“

Steve paused the movie, going to get more blankets and the cookies in the kitchen. 

“Okay, lay on the blanket.“ Steven directed while laying the blanket down

I laid on one side of the blanket, while Steven rolls me like a sushi roll. 

“Okay, you're in the burrito now. Happy.“

“Pick me up.“

“Sigh.“ 

Steven kneeled down, carrying me into the tee pee, wrapping more blankets.

“Open wide, it's time for cookies and hugs. I'm unpausing the movie now.“ Steven prodded

”Okie.“ 

We are finally watching the movie again. Now Steven is feeding me cookies and giving me warm cuddles. It can't get any better than this. 

“Well that was a good movie, what did you think Spinel.“

“I just enjoy you babying me.“

“I have to admit, you look so adorable with the blankets and stuff toys around you.“

He thinks I'm adorable. Is this heaven. 

“Thank you Stevi, your pretty charming yourself. “

“Alright, it's getting late. It's time to go to sleep.“

I love that he has this sort of care-giver, I wonder what it'll be like to have a daddy.

“Okay, I'll get my jammies.“ 

I went to my luggage trying to find my jammies. 

“Ahhhh, Steven.“

“Is something wrong Spinel.“

“Well, I kinda forgot my jammy top.“ 

Oh this is so embarrassing, I'm supposed to be organized for Steven. What will he think of me now? 

“Hey hey, spinel. Please don't get upset, don't worry. You can use one of my shirts.“ 

Me, wearing Stevens shirt. Oh my god, what would it smell like, how would it feel, will it smell like him. The though of it.

“You really mean it.“ 

“Yeah, I don't seem why not.“

“Can I keep it.“

Fuck, why did I say that.

“Sure cutie, you can keep my shirt.“

I never felt so good before, is this love. Every time I'm around him. This feeling, in my heart, feels funny. It no longer feels grey, instead it feels bright. Is this the feeling I was longing for so long. Could he be the one, the keeper of my heart. A angel like Steven, loving a sick monster like me. That would be nice, maybe one day. 

“Try this one on.“ Steven convinced

Steven gave me a white shirt, with old food stains and a logo of a rabbit on the front of it. I tried the shirt on, it's very big for me, but comfy. If I mess around with it, I may accidentally show my nipples. 

“How do I look Stevi.“ 

“Cute as a button.“ Steven complemented while giving me a thumbs up

Cute as a button you say, I guess what I'm doing is working. 

“Now seriously, it's time for bed. A cutie like you needs her beauty sleep.“ 

“I don't need to sleep to look beautiful.“ 

“Sigh, come on bun-bun.“ Steven said while carrying me bridal style, I have to say it's very romantic. 

Now in the tee pee, Steven put a lot of effort into me being comfortable, it's so sweet that he cares so much. 

“All comfy.“

“All comfy.“ 

“It's going to be a cold night Spinelle. Is it okay that I cuddle you.“ Steven asked while getting under the covers.

“Steven, you never need to ask for hugs. Because I'll except all hugs from you.” 

All Steven did was smile.

“I'm so glad you came over Spinel. It gets so lonely sometimes here, Connie is okay, but she's nothing like you. You're fun, adorable and just a beam of sunshine. You make me happy, I love spending time with you. Although, I will never forgive myself for what Clive did to you. I shouldn't stopped them sooner. But I'll never let that happen again, I'll make sure he'll never touch you again. Or I'll kill him.“ 

Well that was unexpected, it's not like Steven talking about taking a life like it's a walk in the park. Is that why Stevens hanging with me, is because he feels guilty. 

“Steven, you did do something. You stop them before they did anything bad. You need to stop hating yourself, you did nothing wrong. You're a good person, the only person right now you should love. Is yourself.“ 

“I know, I know.“

“You're not just hanging with me because you feel guilt.“

“What, god no. Of course not. Spinel, I feel so shitty today. I hate myself that they hurt you, but I really do love spending time with you. Please believe me, I never met someone as unique as you before. Trust me Spinel, I care about you.“ 

“I care about you to Steven, I'm scared about what will happen.“

“We'll face that when the time comes, it's you and me against the world. My life hasn't been the same since I met you. I regret nothing to this day.“ 

“You changed my life to Universe, I want nothing but to spend time with you.“ 

“(Sobbing) oh spinel, oh spinel.“ Steven cried while giving me a hug.

“You're amazing, you're beautiful, creative and fun. You deserve better than me. A only child that lost all respect from his friends. I'm now a nobody.“ 

“You're somebody to me, you're Steven Universe. Nothing's better than Steven.“ 

“Thank you Spinel. Thank you my little bun-bun."

No, thank you. Because you competed me, I was nothing without you. I want nothing note then to spend the rest of my life with you. 

I love you Steven, I love you with all my heart.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. He snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven starts loosing his sanity.

It's been a week since my sleepover with Steven. Today I finally go back to school. Perri told me a lot has happened since I was gone. I was walking to school, while Perri told me what happened while I was gone..

”So did you know Sophie Turner was murdered?” Perri announced 

”Yeah, I found out on the news. Pretty graphic stuff.” I lied. 

”Sure, she was a horrible person, but nobody deserves that.” She said. 

I find it hard to believe that Perri was so sympathetic towards her. All Sophie did was torment her. Was it because she was different from the other girls, due to her being on the spectrum? At least I could put my mind at ease. Sophie wouldn’t be hurting her ever again.

”And that's not all Spinel, Connie Maheswaran was also mugged by a group of thugs, she even lost an eye.” 

”Oh my, even, eye didn't see that coming.” I chuckled.

”Oh stars Spinel! That really messed up, even for you!” Perri always looked so silly when she was angry..

”Hey bud, it was just a joke.” I certainly thought it was funny.

It was quite the shock to see Perri showing so much empathy, even if that empathy was woefully misguided. Sophie and Connie got what they deserved, they did nothing but cause trouble for me, for us. 

”Well, okay. But please don't make jokes like that anymore. Everyone has been very on edge lately at school. They're angry and upset. It's really best that you don't make jokes just for today.” She did have a point.

”Okay Pear-pear, sorry I upset you.” If she wanted it that way, so be it.

”It's okay, I'm just glad you're back.” She smiled, that put me at ease.

The vibe of school seemed different, It was quiet and lifeless. The school went so far as to put up a memorial to Sophie underneath one of the many trees on the campus grounds. It had the usual crap: flowers, gifts, and a giant portrait of her. It's funny that so many people can empathize with tha bimbo, some people are just that oblivious. All they want is to see the good in everyone, even the sickest of people. Then when you're happy, because someone who tormented you is now dead, people act offended. Surely I'm not the only one who is glad that she's dead. It was I who disposed of that parasite, I should be thanked and praised. They should put up a monument of me for cleansing the world from monsters like Sophie.

”Spinel, it's good to see you again. Are you okay?” Steven looked worried, it was so cute!

”Thanks Steven. I'm fine, actually.” I replied. 

”Oh, you must be Perri. You’re Spinel’s friend right?.” He said.

”And you must be Steven, Spinels ‘senpai’.” Perri teased, even throwing up air quotes. 

”Wait, senpai?” He grinned and looked like he might start laughing.

“How could you Perri.” I felt my cheeks burn.

”All she talks about is how cute you are. You're a player Steven universe.” Perri teased some more.

What the fuck Perri!

”Well I do play baseball, so I guess I am a player. I have to go to class now, I'll see you later Spinel. It's good to meet you Perri.” 

”That is one dense boy. Well you know what they say, ”The dumb one's pound the hardest.” Perri jokes

”Perri! It's not like you saying stuff like that.” I gasped

”Well I got it from you and Lexi.” 

Wow, I'm a horrible role model for Perri. I need to rethink how I should act around her.

“Oh yeah, never do what I do.“ 

Ring, ring 

“I'll see you at lunch, Spinel.“ 

“Sure, bud.“

Usually time flies by when I'm in class, but today is different. It's just another boring Geometry lesson, with our teacher Mr. Poppy. I am already one of the top students in my grade, that's what mother expects of me. I just get this crap over and done with, and then I do something I want to do. 

“Ms. Valentine, can you tell me the answer to this question. What is the measurement of the indicated angle assuming the figure is a square?“ Mr. Poppy directed.

“The answer is 90 degrees.“ 

“That. Is correct, well done Ms.Valentine.“ Mr. Poppy perplexed.

See, I am good at school. I just have better things to do, then listen to a nerdy simp that talks about math. Poor bastard, his wife is sucking him dry. Not in a good way. 

Ring, ring.

“Okay class, it's time to go to your next class.“ 

One by one, all the students walk out of class in a sensible way. I was almost out of the door until. 

“Excuse me Spinel, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Poppy suggested.

Oh shit, what am I in trouble for now. 

“Yes Mr. Poppy.“ I answered hesitantly 

“Spinel, I know you're one of my top students that do well in school. But I can't have you spacing out in class. I know things are tough now, but I promise it's going to get better. I'm on your side, so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to talk to me." Mr. Poppy

Who knew I would have such a good support system, I sometimes forget that they're people who do care about me. 

“Thank you Mr. Poppy, but everything is just swell.“ 

“I hope so, you're free to go to your next class now.“ 

Next class wasn't any different, at least I actually like history. Mrs. Peacock was just jabbering on and on about the destruction of Pompeii. It would take a tiny miracle to get me outta here.

Knock, knock.

“Come in.“ Mrs. Pencock invited 

“Hello, can Spinel Valentine go to the principal's office?“ A student announced.

The principal's office, what would Mr.Adler want with me.

“Spinel you're excused.“

Welp, I hope I'm not in trouble. Again.

“Welcome Spinel, please take a seat.“ Mr. Alder greeted

It feels like yesterday that I was in this very office, where I faked my attack and blamed Connie for it. That's how I got suspended in the first place. The only difference is that instead of a cop, there is a lawyer. But not just any lawyer, Pearl Harpor. How could this be any good.

“Greetings Spinel.“ Pearl welcomed. 

“Don't worry Spinel, you're not in trouble. You're probably wondering why Ms. Hapor is here, your mother would have been here but she's too busy. We just want to talk about the incident with Clive Eastwood.“ Mr. Poppy explained.

“What's there more to talk about? I saw Steven getting beaten up by Clive and his friends under a bridge. I intervened and they turn their attention towards me. They attacked me and pinned me down, Clive ripped off my shirt and started sexually harassing me. They all planned to rape me, one Clive started to pull my pants down, Steven attacked him, It broke out into a messy fight. After they lost, they ran away.“ I lamented.

“What happened that day was awful Spinel, none of it is your fault. We’ll do everything we can to help.“ Pearl consoled.

“We called you here to let you know you're not the only one. Five of our female students had come forward saying that Clive committed IPSA. One of the girls was pregnant with his child without consent, she gave up the child because she was too young to support them. However, there is good news. The evidence was brought to court, which Clive has been found guilty of rape and sexual assault. However, due to his family having connections. He won't be going to prison. But he has been forced to register as a sex offender. Which won't make his life any easier. As for his friends, they have been charged with attempted sexual assault. Which they are now facing community service.“ Mr.Poppy explained.

“And that's not all, we also filed a restraining order on Clive. He will be sent to prison if he is caught two feet near you.“ Pearl added.

This is crazy, how did all of this happen in one week. Which I didn't even know about until now. That animal got what he deserved, but I know a restraining order wouldn't mean shit to him. 

“I, I don't know what to say.“ 

“It's okay Spinel, you don't have to say anything.“ Pearl eased.

“You can go back to class now Spinel, we're here for you if you need anything. Also I changed Clive's school schedule, that way you two won't be interacting, if it's in the classroom or lunch.“ Mr.Alder added.

“Thank you for everything sir.” 

It's now lunch time, I just finished my third class for the day. Things are starting to go so well, I can't wait for the next sleepover with Steven. But before I could go to the courtyard to have lunch, someone shouted my name.

“Spinel, can I please talk to you?“ Connie appealed.

You gotta be fucking kidding me right now. 

“Fuck off Connie.“ I barked 

“Please Spinel, it's about Steven.Somethings wrong and I'm worried.“ 

I finally gave in and turned around. Nothing's changed with Connie besides the eyepatch on her left eye. She must be playing it safe, that's why she didn't tell anyone.

“Why would you be worried about him?“ I chided.

“Because I'm still his friend, he hasn't been the same since last week. He's been very on edge and dismissive.“

“Why wouldn't he, you did forcefully kiss him without his consent.“ I denied.

“It's not just towards me, it's everyone. He blows up when something goes wrong. One time in science, a student accidentally spilled some water on Stevens' notebook. Steven fumed and pushed the boy off his seat. He even quit student council for some unknown reason, Steven loves being council president. He's changed Spinel, he's not the sweet goofball he once was. Something happened last week, please tell me?“ Connie begged.

“What makes you think I know, are you saying I caused him to be this way?“ I accused.

“No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Steven showed up at school last week covered in bruises. Was he in a fight? He's not talking to me. Spinel I know you know something, tell me. Please? “ 

She must really care for him, even though he hates her now. She still can't get over the fact that Steven doesn't want to see her anymore. I don't know what she's planning but it's something. 

“Alright, alright. If I tell you would you stop talking to me.“ 

“Yes, please Spinel.“

“Okay, here goes.“ 

“Oh my god, you can't be serious. This has to be a joke.“ Connie fretted.

“I'm not lying, that's what happened.“

“Why, why would Clive do that? What did Steven do to get beaten up?“ 

“I don't know Connie, they were saying stuff like “you abandoned us“ or something like that. Clive's an animal Connie, if I were you stay away from him.” 

”Thank you for telling me Spinel. What you did to me was fucked, but I'm more worried about Steven now.“ Connie thanks before walking away.

“Goodbye, Maheswaran.“

That's right, I only told her what happened in the beginning. I didn't mention that they tried to attack me and we all got in a bloody fight. It's best she doesn't know all the details. But I still got my eye on her, she's planning something. 

”Hey Steven, whatcha eating?” I chirped.

”Nothing too fancy, just a tuna sandwich and some brown rice.” 

“So how's things? I heard you quit the student council.“ 

“I did, I just lost interest that's all. I already have a lot to do.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Are you okay Steven?” I hesitated.

”I'm good, just playing it cool and stuff.” 

”You sure? Because people are worrying about you. Is something up Steven, you can trust me.“ 

”Spinel, everything's fine. What happened last week doesn't matter. That bastard got what he deserved, for what he did to you and those girls. I'll make sure that he never goes near you again.“ Steven cackled.

Something isn't right, Stevens never acts so bluntly. 

”Steven, you can't obsess over something like that. It's not healthy. I guarantee that he won't go anywhere near us after what happened.” 

Why do I feel like I'm being very hypocritical right now.

”Oh Spinel, I love the positive vibes. But I can't guarantee that from someone like Eatswood. Which reminds me, how about we walk home after school?” Steven beseeched.

That was an odd switch in tone, it seems like he's trying to play it cool, but really he's panicking on the inside.

“I would love to, Steven, but I always walk with Perri to and from school.” 

Stevens’ facial expression changed from panic to dead serious.

“Perri. The nerd, what's she going to do. Cry and run away when things get ugly.” Steven insulted.

“Steven, don't say that about Per-“ 

“About who, Perri. It's the truth, the hard truth. She can't protect you, she can't even stand up for herself. She's a coward!“ 

“Stop it Steven, you're scaring me.“ 

“Oh, I'm scaring you. Bullshit, I'm protecting you from that animal!” Steven fumed.

“Steven-“

“Steven, Steven, Steven. How many times are you going to say my name!” Steven scoffed.

“I-, I need to go-.” 

Before I could even get up from my seat. Steven grabbed a hold of my arm and sat me back down. 

“Go where, go to Perri for help. You don't know who you're messing with Spinel. Clive is not someone that you can just fuck around with. The bastard will get you, get you for what you did. She can't protect you, he'll probably do her first in a cold dark alleyway. Forcing you to watch, until he had enough with her, he will get you! You're endangered Spinel, he's coming to get you and I will kill him for what he's done!” Steven exploded, while grabbing my arm so tight it started to bruise. 

“You need me, you're weak against him. I will never forgive myself, if he'd raped you. I will protect you from him, and you can't fucking stop me!” Steven raged.

“Steven, please. You're hurting me(crying).” 

At that moment Steven realized what he was doing, and lets go of my arm, causing me to fall on the ground.

”(crying).“ I bawled looking at my bruised arm.

Steven just stood still, shocked about what he just did.

“Oh God, what have I done. I'm, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

Not thinking rationally, Steven got up and ran away in shame. I slowly got my grip together. I manage to calm myself down and put on my blazer, covering my bruised arm. Lunch was almost over, so I better get going to class. I hope Steven’s okay.

It was finally the end of school, as planned, Perri and I were walking home. 

“So how was your day Spinel?” 

Well, my day was pretty shitty. 

“Oh you know, the usual things.” 

“In science class we learned about fossils.“ Perri beamed.

“I thought fossils had to do with history?“ 

“It's historic yes, but fossils are one of the studies of evolution. Which is science.“ 

“Huh, interesting.” 

”You know what else is interesting, seeing you again, psycho.“ Clive interrupted. 

Oh fuck me, this prick is the last person I want to see. He hasn't changed much from last week, besides a Bandage around his neck. It probably had to do with Steven biting a chunk out of his neck. He's also smoking cigarettes, I have never seen him smoke until now. 

“Get the fuck away from me, Eatswood. I have a restraining order on you.” I barked .

“Oh, so that's what you’re calling me now, how cute. And about that restraining order, that can suck my dick.“ 

“Spinel, what's going on? I'm scared.“ Perri quavered.

“Aww, is your friend going to cry. How sweet. You caused me a lot of trouble Spinel. The lawyers, the judges and the money. You put me in an awkward Situation, now random girls are accusing me for stuff I did years ago. If you're thinking that a restraining order, or even me being labeled as a sex-offender could help you. Well I hate to break it to you, it doesn't do shit!“ 

“(blubbered) Spinel“

“You gotta be kidding, I didn't do shit and already the nerd is crying. Pathetic. Looks like she should learn to grow up, I'll help her with that-”

“You stay the fuck away from her you sick fuck!“ I exploded while pressing my switchblade against his throat.

It's another thing trying to attack me, but no way in hell is he going to touch Perri.

“There's that anger, where was it last week?“ 

“You better never go near me, Perri or even Steven, you animal. Or I will slit your throat and gut you open!“ I threatened.

“What's stopping you?“ Clive said while grabbing my hand, making me press harder with my blade.

“That's what you want isn’t it? Do it!“ 

I didn't see this coming, what's he trying to achieve? Is he just messing with my head?

“What?“ 

“You want to slit my throat, I'm not stopping you. So do it!“ 

“I,I-“ 

“Oh, I see how it is. You're just acting all tuff for your friend.“ Clive dared before slapping my knife out of my hand.

“I have to admit, for a shorty like you, you can be fierce. But in the end, you are just weak, weak like everyone else-.“

Punch.

Out of nowhere, Steven punches Clive in the face, again. Was he following us?

“I knew a sick pig like you would what more!“ Steven insulted while watching Clive get up.

“(Chuckling) And here comes the knight in shining armor-

Before Clive could finish his sentence. Steven rushes towards him and kicks him in the stomach. Grabbing his shirt and repeatedly punching him in the face.

“I should have never let you go near her (punch). I told you could torment me all you want (punch) as long as you never go near her (punch) you're nothing but a waste of human life. Who (punch) deserves (punch) death! (punch) (punch) (punch)“ 

“Steven stop it!“ I shouted while pulling him off Clive.

“Let me go Spinel.“ 

“Steven, please. I'm here for you, stop this please.“ 

“I, I, I (sobbing) I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” 

”I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving.” I comforted while hugging him.

”Wow, talk about killer instinct. I guess he's not the boy you once knew Spinel. This isn't over yet.” Clive warned as he ran away.

”What in God's name just happened?” Perri asked. 

”Listen Perri, what just happened stays between you and me. I'm going to take Steven back home, you can't tell anyone about this.“ I warned.

“But Spinel-.“ 

“Please Perri, telling someone will just cause more trouble. I'll handle this, please don't worry.“ 

“I-, okay Spinel. I'll do that.“ 

“I'll see you tomorrow bud.“ 

“Same back at you.“

It wasn't easy trying to get Steven home, but we finally arrived.

“Hello, Greg. Are you home?“ I asked.

“Come on Steven, your dads not home yet. Sit on the couch, I'll even get some water for you.“ 

I placed Steven on the couch and put a blanket over him.

“Spinel, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.“

“It's okay Steven, I forgive you. I'm going to get your bed ready, you need a good rest.“

“Th, thank you. Bun-bun.“ 

After I gave Steven a glass of water, I went into his room and tidied it up. Last time I saw his room it was a pig sty in here. Now it's all clean, I guess Steven had done some spring cleaning. 

Once I was making his bed, my knife fell out of my pocket. When I was about to pick it up, I discovered a small wooden box under his bed. I really shouldn't be snooping around, but it won't hurt to have a little peak. 

Luckily the box didn't have a lock, instead there was a button that opened it. I pressed the button to see what's inside, I was shocked to see what I discovered.

There's a AMT Hardballer pistol in his box, why would Steven have or need a gun. I picked up the gun and pulled out the cartridge, it was loaded. 

Oh god, where did he get this gun from. I don't even think Greg even knows about it. Was he serious about killing Clive, is Steven really going to go that far? This scares me, what happens if he gets caught? Would Steven even have the courage to take a life, just like that. I always thought I needed to protect Steven from Connie and people like that. But I was wrong. I need to protect my love.

From himself.

To be continued


	8. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy. I also what to thank ChiRhoAO for editing, they did an amazing job

”So you're telling me that he secretly hides a pistol under his bed. Where can he even get something like that, handguns are illegal in Japan.” Blake blurted.

”I have no idea, the only place I could think of that he could have gotten it was from the Black Hawks.” I replied. Good a guess as any, those immoral bastards would sell anything for the right price.

”I don't think he’d want to go into gang territory, even for a gun. Do you think he stole it?” Blake was baffled.

”Not a chance, if he stole one, he'd be dead. Steven probably bought it off someone. If Jasper was involved, I can only imagine what sort of devil's bargain she made.” I replied 

“I'm surprised that you didn't already get caught getting involved with gang business. Do serial killers get involved with gangs a lot?“ Blake asked.

“Not any that I know, also I told you that you can't mention me in your book, nor write about my life, I don’t want that kind of attention.” I wasn’t about to back down from that now. 

“I'm not, I'm just getting inspiration from a murderer's point of view.“ She said.

“So what's this book even about?“ I asked.

“Well, it's a yandere story.“ She replied.

“Someone lovesick? What the heck would you need to know about murder for?”I sputtered.

“A yandere is a character who has an unhealthy attraction to someone, they are called a senpai . The yandere would do anything to stop their senpai from falling in love with anyone else. Mostly killing the rivals.“ Blake explained.

“So it's sort of like a romantic horror story.“ Sounded fun.

“I'm not into romance myself, but it sure is fun to write.” She said

“What's the plot of the thing anyway?“ I asked

”It's about this emo guy named Leon, he is sort of an outcast. It takes place in a university. One day, he meets a cute girl by the name of Lily by running into her. He falls madly in love with her, although she doesn't like him back because she's a tsundere. That's pretty much the plot so far.“

Why the fuck is she a tsundere and a senpai? 

“Anyway enough talking about me, tell me more about you. What made Steven so paranoid and angry?“ Blake questioned.

“I usually don't like talking about my personal junk to people I just met. But you seem trustworthy.“ I said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled out.

“It all started last week, right after I left your apartment. I was on my way home, until I saw a group of boys harassing Steven. I rushed down to see what's up, they were beating him up because he was hanging around with me. I intervened and they turned their attention towards me, one of them was Clive Eastwood. The captain of the football team at my school, and a giant asshole. They all started to come after me, Clive had the idea,” I was trembling just trying to talk, I almost started to cry but I held it in. “To give me what a real man can do.“ I bewailed on the verge of tears.

“Oh my stars, that's awful.“ She said.

“One by one, they started to pin me down. They were saying all sorts of crude things about me. Clive ripped off my shirt, exposing my bra. They all laughed at me, laughing because I didn't have big boobs. After they laughed, Clive tried to pull down my pants. Until Steven punched him. It turned into a violent fight before they ran away in defeat.“ 

“Jesus, Spinel. I'm so sorry, those bastards.“ She said, clearly worried. 

“The good thing is that Clive has been exposed for his crimes. I was the lucky one out of the girls.“ I said.

“You must mean a lot to him, if he would go into harm's way for you. You're a pretty lucky girl.“ I was, wasn't I?

“Thanks, I'm just afraid that Steven will do something stupid that he will regret later. For the time being, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. That means that the hit list will be on hold.“ Not that I minded the prospect of following him around.

“I hope you guys work it out. I'm always here if you ever want to talk. I'm not just your witness, I'm your friend and I care about you. Sure you threaten to kill me, but now that I got to know you, you're not as bad as you think you are.“ Blake comforted me.

“I don't know about that, but you may be right. I just need to be there for Steven.“

”You're a great friend Blake, thank you for everything. You could have just gone to the cops by now, but you kept your promise even though you didn't have to. You may think this killing thing is all fun in games, but it's not. I don't like who I am, what I’ve become. I don't even remember a time where I didn't think about negative and violent shit. It seems like everything I touch goes to shit. In a way, I blame myself for what Steven’s become. He was so happy and carefree before I came into his life. But now I got him involved with my shit, and because of me, he's thinking of killing someone. No one goes through all that trouble to get a gun and without expecting to use it. I feel like I'm hurting him, just by being around him. I don't know what to do! I love him, but I’d rather he hated me, if it meant him being happy. If he does hate me and wants to date other girls, that's fine. Not Connie, that bitch will never touch him again. Not ever again.” I said, it felt good to vent all those emotions I’d been pinning up. 

”Spinel, I don't know enough about your situation to give you good advice. All I can really say is follow your heart. The heart is always right and it knows what it wants. Don't listen to your brain, all it wants is to make you hate yourself. Listen to the good vibes of your heart, and I guarantee it will go swell.” Blake was so supportive. 

”You always know what to say.” I said.

”Come here you big mess of a girl.” Blake invited me to give her a hug. 

I accepted her offer and we hugged for 1 minute. For someone into depressing and angsty shit, Blake’s really mellow and down to earth. 

”I'm sorry to kick you out, but I got to go to campus. My classes are going to start soon.” She apologized.

”Hey, no worries. Can't wait to hang out again. I'll see you later Blake.”

”Ciao” What a way to say goodbye.

Blake’s a good friend, even though she's older than me. She still has the teenage look on life. I would love to spend a day hanging with her. That would be so much fun!

After hanging out with Blake I came back home. No one was there except Grandma, and she was busy watching the stock exchange on TV. So I went to play with my furry friend, Cotton-tail. 

“Hey bun-bun, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. You’re lucky the only thing you have to worry about is that I feed you carrots.“ 

I only had Cotton-tail for four years. She was there whenever I would get lonely. Momma got her for me because of my random panic attacks. She's the only one that never judges me, as long as you give her carrots. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Maybe I'll get Steven to dress up as a rabbit. Wouldn't that be cute and funny?

While I was playing with Cotton-tail, grandma entered my room.

“Hello starlight, how was your day at school? Did you have fun with your friend?“ 

“Yes Grandma, I had lots of fun with Perri.“ I replied.

I hadn’t told anyone about Blake yet. What would I say, that I met her during an attempt to kill someone? That she knows about my penchant for murder and is willing to help me? Although, in the back of my mind, I think she already knows. 

“Your Mother will be home shortly, let me know if you need anything.“ 

“Actually, I do want to tell you something.“ I said.

“Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything.“

I might as well rip the bandaid off. 

“Grandma, remember the thing about Clive?“

“I'm aware of that Spinel, that animal will never go near you again.“ She replied matter-of-factly.

“Well, the thing is, I ran into him yesterday after school. He seemed pissed that I tattletailed on him. He made some sexual comments to Perri and said horrible things. I defended us by pulling out my blade against his neck. He wasn't defending himself, he was willingly giving in. I didn't expect it, so I froze. That is until Steven came and beat him up. Steven has been on edge lately, he's been aggressive and irritated. I asked him if everything was okay, he said yes. So I pushed it. He got angry at me and bruised my arm. When he realized what he did, he apologized and ran away. I feel like it's my fault that he's like this, ever since Clive attacked. Maybe I deserve what he did to me, for failing him. He's been possessive and overprotective, I'm scared that he'll do something stupid and get himself killed.“ I explained while trembling.

“Spinel, none of this is your fault. What you are experiencing is survivor’s guilt. It's normal for someone who went through a traumatic event. Although it's not okay that Steven did that to you, from what you just told me I think he regrets it. You're not a bad person Spinel, you're just a teenager going through things. Now about Clive, never hesitate to defend yourself. That's why I convinced your mother to give your knife back.“ 

“Thank you Grandma, I love you so much.“ 

“I will always be here for you, now get some rest. It's going to be a new day.“ She said. 

On Saturday I was planning to ask Steven if he wanted to hang out, but he beat me to it.

Ring. ring.

“Hi Steven, what's up.“

“Nothing too much, are you busy today?“ He asked. 

“Noooo, do you want to hang out?

“Well, that's what I wanted to talk about.“ He seemed nervous.

What's that supposed to mean, doesn't he want to hang out? Did he already get sick of me? Or did he have plans with that bitch Connie? Whatever it was, I didn’t like it.

“What is it Steven?“ I wondered.

“It's Connie, she wants us to hang out with her and her, new boyfriend.“ He replied.

Connie, having a boyfriend. This has to be a dream.

“You can't be serious Steven.“

”I am, and I feel like she's trying to be a better person. Connie is still my best friend. You don't have to come, but I would like you to.“

Well if it was going to make him happy, I figured I could survive for a couple of hours.

“Okay Steven, I'll come.“

“That's good to hear, we'll all meet at the park. I'll see you soon.“ Steven finished before hanging up.

It seemed a little sudden for her to have a boyfriend, I wasn’t buying it. I knew she still loved Steven. I had my eye on her, she was up to something.

When I went to the park, Connie was with a guy that I didn’t know. He had black hair, glasses and was wearing a turtleneck, and during the middle of summer too. 

“Hello Steven, Connie.“

“I'm so glad you could join us Spinel, I would like you to meet Arthur.“ Connie said, introducing her new “boyfriend”.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Connie’s told me so much.“ He said. It was uncomfortable and oddly persuasive

Oh I’ll bet she did!

“So Arthur, What's your story?“ I asked.

“Well, I was born in Scotland but I grew up in Japan. My mother homeschools me and my dad works in real estate. When I grow up I want to be a rocket engineer.“ Arthur monotoned.

“Arthur and I met at a coffee shop, we have a lot in common about science and astronomy.“ Connie was bubbling with enthusiasm, as she related the dull tale. 

“Well Connie, he looks like a keeper.“ Steven agreed.

Something just wasn’t right about Arthur. Like a bad vibe that seemed to hang around him like a bad odor.

“What are we waiting for guys, let's do something fun.“ Connie suggested. 

“I agree, how about we go roller skating?” Arthur blurted out.

“Sounds good to me.“ Steven agreed. 

“Sure, that sounds fun.“ I agreed in a half-ass tone I wasn’t about to give that bitch the satisfaction of agreeing with her. 

“Then it's settled, let's go to the skating rink.“ Connie chirped.

“And how do you expect us to get there?“ I wasn’t about to walk the whole way.

“We'll take my car, I got my license two months ago.“ Arthur said, pulling out his keys.

“Awesome, come on Spinel. Lets get our funk on!“ Steven cheered. 

He seemed so relaxed today. It felt like he was faking it or something. Maybe he really was happy. Besides, I thought I deserved to have fun after all that happened.

It only took half an hour to get to the roller rink. Arthur owns a blue 2014 Chevrolet Impala, he said he got it for a birthday present. How long did Connie know Arthur, anyway, and how did they end up as a couple? Steven would have already known, wouldn’t he? Once we entered the building and got our skates, we headed into the rink.

It was exactly what you expected. A ratty old place that looked like its peak was sometime around the mid-eighties. Black-lights illuminated the rink and cast every piece of white clothing we were wearing in a dim and haunting glow. Might’ve even been scary, if it weren’t for the fat middle-aged men who considered it their work-out for the week. We skated out to the tune of some seventies one hit wonder that blared just a bit too loudly from the speakers.

“So Steven, have you ever been roller skating before?“ Connie asked

“Nope, can’t hurt to try though. Come on Spinel!“ 

“Okay, okay. I'm coming out.“ It felt like I had two dumbbells strapped to my feet.

Once I entered, I had some trouble keeping my balance. 

“Wo, wo, oops.“ I later learned that it was the universal language of first time skaters. 

“Are you okay Spinel?“ Steven called, catching me. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting used to it.“ I said, in my struggle between coordination and gravity.

“It's okay, I suck at roller skating too.“ His words were comforting.

“Well, lets suck together.“ I said.

After a bunch of trials trying to skate, Steven and I finally started to get the hang of it.

“Steven.“

“Yeah.” He said.

”Is this the first time you’ve met Arthur?“

“Yes, it seems odd that I’ve never seen him around before. Of course he and Connie just met.“ He said.

“I just feel like something is not right about him. After all the drama, how does Connie find a boyfriend in so little time?“ I wasn’t buying that this guy was on the up-and-up.

“I wouldn't worry about it too much Spinel, Arthur seems like a nice guy. I just want us to get along for once.“ He pleaded.

Steven was making a huge effort trying to keep the peace. Maybe he regretted his actions and was trying to be better. In spite of it all, I had fun. The only thing that could possibly ruin it would be if Clyde were to show up. 

Everyone was pretty hungry after a couple of hours of skating. We all decided to get a bite to eat, and wound up at this fast food restaurant called Burger Duke nearby. Connie was being way too flirtatious, and this wasn’t normal for her. Is this just a way to make Steven jealous or something? I'm getting a lot of mixed signals from the odd pair. 

“So Spinel, What's the situation with Steven? Are you guys dating?“ Arthur questioned. 

Steven and I didn't know how to answer that question. I want to say that we are, but I also don't want to rush into things. I don't know what's going on in Steven’s head, but it's something.

“N-n-no,” Steven sputtered, “Spinel and I are just good friends. We like spending time with each other and stuff.“

“Awww, that's too bad. You two would make a cute couple.“ Arthur teased. 

“Cut it out Arthur, stop teasing them.“ Connie intervened. 

”Okay, anything for you Cute Connie.“ Cute Connie, seriously! 

“Thanks for inviting us Arthur, I had lots of fun.“ Steven said.

“It was a pleasure Steven, a friend of Connie is a friend of mine.“ He said.

This guy is so good, no one can be that nice. He's hiding something, but I also don't want to ruin Steven's mood. I think I'll just leave it alone, for Stevens sake. Maybe Connie isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe she forgave me about the whole spooning her eye out thing. Even someone like Connie deserves to be happy, I guess. 

“Hey Spinel, are you doing anything for a couple of days?“ Connie asked

“No why?“

“Well, I was thinking that we should have a sleepover.“ Connie suggested

“A sleepover. Where, at your house?“ I wondered 

“No, at my summer cabin in the mountains. Perri's also going to be there as well. It will just be you, me and her.“

“Thanks for inviting us Arthur, I had lots of fun.“ Steven said.

“It was a pleasure Steven, a friend of Connie is a friend of mine.“ He said.

This guy is so good, no one can be that nice. He's hiding something, but I also don't want to ruin Steven's mood. I think I'll just leave it alone, for Stevens sake. Maybe Connie isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe she forgave me about the whole spooning her eye out thing. Even someone like Connie deserves to be happy, I guess. 

“Hey Spinel, are you doing anything for a couple of days?“ Connie asked

“No why?“

“Well, I was thinking that we should have a sleepover.“ Connie suggested

“A sleepover. Where, at your house?“ I wondered 

“No, at my summer cabin in the mountains. Perri's also going to be there as well. It will just be you, me and her.“

“Now Connie, how's that fair. If you're going to have a sleepover, then I guess I'll have a sleepover with Steven then. What do you think bud?“ Arthur interrupted 

“Sure, I'll love to get out of the house. But first I'll have to ask my dad.“

“No need, we already told him. We also told your parents Spinel, and they said it's okay.“ Connie answered

Wait, why would they already tell my moms about a sleepover before I even accepted the invitation. It's like they planned this in advance. What would have happened if I said no?

“Sure Connie, I'll go with you. I do want to see Perri as well.“

“Great, I can't wait.“

It's almost sunset, Arthur and Steven left. It was just Connie and I.

“So Connie, how are we going to get to the cabin?“

“I just called an Uber, they are already here. Just follow me.“

I don't see why Connie wouldn't have the Uber come to our location. It seems like she doesn't want to be picked up in the public eye. We started to walk through this small abandoned shopping strip. I never been in this area before. What's going on?

“Here's our ride, let's get in.“ 

In front of me was a tinted window, black Jeep Grand Cherokee. I really don't like this feeling. Somethings not right. 

“Wait, Connie. I changed my mind, I don't want to go. I’m not feeling swell.“ 

“Oh come on Spins, it'll be fun.“ 

“No Connie, thanks for the invite but I'm not interested.“ 

All of a sudden her mood changed.

“I'm serious Spinel, get in the car. Now!“ Connie ordered 

“I said No!“

“I would listen to her if I were you. We finally met again psycho bitch.“ second thug barked behind me 

“Yeah, you're finally going to get what you deserve.“ Third thug threatened 

Fuck, this was a set up. Connie fucked me over. But why are Clive's friends helping her? Both are pointing guns at me, one had an eyepatch on and the other had a bandage on his ear. If only I had a restraining order on these pricks. 

“Connie you fucking bitch!“

“I'm going to ask you again Spinel, get in the car!“ Connie pushed 

I guess I have no choice, so I cooperated with them. I walked to the car door and got inside. One of the thugs tied up my feet and the other one tied my hands. The third put a bag over my head, how is Connie kidnapping me. 

“Don't worry Spinel, we'll be there soon.“ Connie poorly comforted 

I don't understand why Connie would be working with these pigs. She either doesn't care or doesn't know what they did to me. Surely someone else is involved.

I had no idea what's happening, I don't know how long we've been driving for. But I felt that the car finally stopped, I also heard a door open. I felt someone picked me up and carried me. That person walked up some stairs and opened a door. I was finally put down and someone took off my hood. I saw Perri in front of me tied up, I can't believe that she got Perri involved. We were inside some kind of cabin, but the windows were all bordered up. She was planning this for some time. 

“Why the fuck would you get Perri involved!“ I screamed 

“She was used as bait to get you here.“ Connie answered 

Bait, is that all she is to you.

“Connie, I have a good idea what's this about. But why are Clive's friends working for you?“

“This is payback for all you done, trying to steal Steven away and gouging my eye out was the last straw. I didn't want Perri to suffer the same fate as you, but she's more of a liability now. Ever since you attacked me, I planned this all out. Your parents won't even bother calling the police. No one will look for you, and when you're gone I thought of a cover story. Also, to answer your second question. This live CCTV camera will answer your question.“ Connie explained before turning on the colored TV, showing a room of a motel. What's this all about.

A couple of minutes went by, and all of a sudden two people walk into the room. It was Arthur and Steven.

“So Arthur, how did you get this room.“ 

“I thought it would be a good place to hang out. My dad owns this room and it needs to be renovated.“ 

“What the fuck is this Connie.“ I fumed

“Do you think Spinel and Connie are having a good time?“ 

"Oh Steven, they're having a blast. Say, would you like some water?“ Arthur suggested 

“Sure.“

Arthur walked to the fridge and pored some water. Does Arthur even know that there's a camera in his room. 

“Thank you.“ Steven thanked before sipping his water.

“Listen Steven, I'm really glad that you wanted to hang out with me. A lot of people don't like me.“ 

“What are you saying, your a cool guy. It's been a while since I had this much fun.“ 

“Was it just as fun as your sleepover with Spinel?“ 

What, how does he know that. I don't remember telling Connie. 

Before Steven could answer, he had that cute confused look on his face.

“I'm sorry, what?“ 

“Was your sleepover last week with Spinel fun. Did you two do anything dirty, or did she give you a bad case of blue balls?“

“Arthur, please don't talk about Spinel like that! How do you even though about a sleepover? I didn't tell Connie.“ 

“Well, I guess I should be honest with you.“ 

“Honest about what?“ 

“Look Steven, my name isn't Arthur. It's Clifford.“

“Clifford Eastwood.“ Clive said while taking off his wig and glasses. 

Oh shit, Clive was in on this. That explains why his friends are working for Connie. Why could Connie work with such a bastard? 

“Steven, Steven!“ I screamed 

“He can't hear you Spins. No one can hear you out here.“ Connie interrupted 

“But, but-.“ 

“Oh poor Stevi, you seem so confused.“ Clive mocked 

“I can't believe you fell for all that shit. I guess those acting lesson paid off.“ 

“You piece of shit, what did you do with Spinel?“ Steven raged, almost going after him.

“Woo there cowboy. You better think about what your doing, so don't do something you'll regret.“ 

“Don't you even think about touching her, you sick fuck!“ 

“Don't worry, me and the guys won't do anything. Connie's the one doing the dirty work.“ 

What dirty work 

“What's that supposed to mean?“ Steven demanded

“It means that Connie will, kill her.“ 

What 

“Connie, kill.“ 

“I have to admit Steven, I didn't want it to go down this way.“ Clive admitted while lighting a cigarette

“This would have been all avoided if you hadn't hung out with Spinel.“ Clive smirked while inhaling on his cigarette

“What's so wrong with her, why does everyone treat her like a monster? The only real monster is the blonde prick right in front of me.“ 

“I'll tell you what's wrong with her. She kills cats, she's a loose-canon, and she even gouged out Connie's eye. If that doesn't describe a monster I don't know what will.“

“You're lying, Spinel wouldn't do that. That's not her.“ 

“You can believe me or not, I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway, because you will never see her again. And once she's gone, everything will go pack to the way things were, the way they should be. We will forget all about what happened and be friends again.“

“I will never be friends with someone like you.“

“But we were friends, before you met Connie. We were friends all though elementary and the first years of middle school. But then everything changed when you met Connie. I thought you guys looked cute together. Although we still hangout, which was okay. But everything changed when you invited that freak into your life. What were you even trying to do with her, I don't think you even liked her. You pity her.“

“That's not true-.“

“You sure about that, you sure you weren't trying to fix her. Because you though how fucked she is. But instead, she turned you into a monster. Just like her. You weren't the guy I once knew, and it's all her fault!“ 

“It had nothing to do with Spinel, you're a piece of shit who rapes girls. You're just a narcissistic sociopath. Who deserves to rot in hell“ Steven raged

“And it was because of Spinel that you found out.“ 

“Stop it Clive, please!“ I screeched 

“You failed her Steven, you used her. You want to believe that you can fix her but you can't. She's broken, she's a disease. A disease that corrupted you. You had everything, friends, family, hobbies, a childhood sweetheart, and peoples respect. And you wasted it all for some psychotic freak. You failed, and that makes you a failure.“ 

There was a silent pause. Steven was speechless. Maybe Clive's right, this is all my fault. It's my fault that Perri and Steven got hurt. Steven turned away from Clive, facing the wall. 

“(Muffled whimpering).“ Steven whimpered 

Steven 

“(Crying).“ Steven bawled 

Steven, please. I'm so sorry 

“(Psychotic laughing)“ Steven burst

“(Screaming) (psychotic laughing).“ Steven Steven exploded

No, Steven 

”(psychotic laughing).” Steven screamed while punching the wall, slowly his hand started to swell and bleed.

”Steven, Steven I'm sorry. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.” I cried

”(psychotic laughing)” Steven raged while bashing his head on the wall, starting to bleed. 

”What have I done, this is all my fault. I didn't want it to happen this way. Please Connie, make him stop.”

”I can't do anything, he's out of my hands now. He's now in Clive's control.”

After hitting his head for the fifth time, he turns around. His hand is broken, his eyes are pink with white diamond-shaped pupils, his head is dripping with blood and crying uncontrollably while still laughing.

”(psychotic laughing) failed! failed! failed! faillllllled! (Bawling his eyes out)“ Steven bawled while dropping to his knees 

“Failure, failure, failure, failure, failure.“ Steven Mumbled while crying 

Steven, I'm so sorry. I did this to you. 

All of a sudden Clive turned his attention at the camera. 

“Congratulations Spinel, you just turned a perfectly good boy into a broken shell of a man. He doesn't deserve people like you in his life, it was all going well until you came along. You're nothing but a parasite feasting on its prey. You wanted him all to yourself, you wanted to cut out any connection that he had with his friends, and look at what it led to. People like you don't deserve love, don't deserve comfort and affection. You're just born to cause pain and suffering. It was a mistake that your parents chose you out of all the children at the adoption center. I guarantee that your real parents were sick and disgusted to bring you into this world. Because your nothing but an accident, an accident that feeds off people to survive and grow. You cause pain and suffering to everyone who comes in contact with you. You're nothing, but a little, psychotic cunt. Who thinks that somebody will love her and protect her. Everything will be just fine, but you're wrong.“ Clive provoked

“I'll see you soon sweetie. But don't worry, I'll take good care of Steven for you.“ 

Tv turns off.

“(Crying) Steven I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm nothing but a sick monster.“

“You should have known that someone like Steven was too good for you.“ Connie 

“(Crying) fuck you, you sick whore. Everything was great until you forcefully kissed him, he was happy with me. We had fun but you just wanted him to only be friends with you. You're threatened with the idea of another girl being friends with Steven. You believe that he loves you, but he doesn't. He's disgusted by what you did. He wanted to give you another chance to make things right. But you fuck it up. He'll realize that you're behind this and he will never talk to you.“ 

“You still don't understand, don't you see. Everything was perfect, perfect until you came along. It just had to be Steven, just Steven out of everyone else. He wasn't the boy I once knew because of you. He was sweet and friendly, now you turned him into a violent control-freak. He was happy, happy with me. But he's just with you because he feels sorry for you. Because you're a messed up psycho. He will never love you like he loved me. It would be so much better, if you just disappeared. And I guarantee that he will forget you. Forget a worthless little psychopath. Like you! Once this is all over, no one will care when you're gone. Because no one loves a monster, a sick monster. Now get some sleep, it'll be your last.“ 

They're right, because of me Perri will die and Steven is in trouble. Not to mention that Blake is now an accomplice. She could be facing jail if she's caught helping me. I caused nothing but pain since I claimed Sophie's life. All I wanted was to be loved, just to be loved. I want to feel the warmth of someone's presence. I want to hear the beat of the source that's keeping him alive. I was scared, scared that he will fall in love with someone else. That's why I wanted to get rid of them all. I turned him into something I didn't like, I wanted that sweet boy back more than anyone. It's all my fault he's that way. I'm just a mistake, I'm a failure!

I failed him

To be continued


	9. An eye for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Perri are in quite a pickle. How would they escape the clutches of Connie and Clive. Later, Connie finds out the truth about her partner in crime

”Good Morning, Princess.” Clive gibed

Well, this is a great start to the day. Getting woken up by the guy who almost raped me, while I'm in a cabin with your hands and feet tied up.

”Fuck you, Eatswood.“ I cursed

“You really like calling me that, do you.“ he teased 

What a piece of shit.

“Quit screwing around Clive, did you bring back breakfast?“ Connie commanded, while holding an AR-15

“Of course I did, cute Connie. I have it right here.“

Seems like Clive went to Burger Duke. I wonder if he even brought food for Perri and I.

“Did anyone see you?.“ Connie added, seems like she's getting paranoid. I could use that to my advantage.

”Why are you so paranoid this morning, let's have a nice breakfast without any craziness.”

”You're forgetting that we kidnapped Spinel and Perri last night.“ Connie fumed, thanks for stating the obvious.

“Clive's right Connie, just eat breakfast and will sort this out later.“ I eased the tension

“See Connie, no worries.“ Clive said while placing a bag full of food on the table.

“Don't worry Spinelle, I didn't forget about you and your little friend. How does a nice cheeseburger sound.“ Clive jested

“Seems a little too generous that you got food for your hostages.“ I insulted

“Hey, I can be the good guy occasionally. So, you're going to wake up your friend.“ 

“Let her sleep, you assholes have already done enough.“ 

“Suit yourself, I'll save this burger for later.“ 

It gives me chills that Clive is being so nice, it's like Jeffery Dalmer going to a fundraiser. 

Perri was still asleep while the crazy one-eyed bitch, the sadistic rapist and the three stooges all sitting at the table talking and eating. I chose not to sit with them, instead I wanted to keep Perri comfortable. For the time being. 

“How did you enjoy this meal boys?“ Clive asked, seeing if his shit food would satisfy his goons 

“It was delicious.“ Third thug burst with glee 

“Best food I ever tasted.“ Second thug complement, surly he doesn't know what good food is

“You're the greatest captain.“ Fourth thug complement, I doubted he'll be a captain for much longer.

“Aww guys, you're too kind. How was your food Connie.“ 

“Why the hell are we talking about food! Haven't you realized that we have two captives we need to dispose of. Let's not forget Steven.“ 

“What about him, he's not going to rat us out.“ Clive denied 

“How do you know that, he's probably at the cops telling that we kidnapped his girlfriend.“ 

I'm actually a little flattered that she called me Stevens' girlfriend. We are only friends now, she must be really jealous to think we're dating.

“You worry too much Connie. Let's just say that he did tell the cops, two things would happen. First of all, they won't believe him. Because he's just a little shit, you are the daughter of a cop, and I'm rich. Second of all, if the cops do believe him. The only person who wouldn't get caught, is me.“

“You, what makes you say that?“ Connie sassed

“Because all I have to do is wave some dough into their faces, and my problems go away. Although I could get you out of this pickle as well, but you're going to have to do something for me.“ 

“Do you think that money will get you out of this?“ 

“Yes, but things could go wrong and we both go to prison for murder.“ 

“So now you're doubting yourself?“ 

“I'm not doubting myself, I'm just saying the possibilities that could happen.“ 

These guys are so stupid, do they really think that the cops are their main threat.

(Laughing) I giggled 

When I started laughing, the two pricks turned to me with confusion.

“Why are you laughing, is this funny to you?“ Connie bleated

“Yes Connie, it is. Do you think that the cops are your biggest threat? You're forgetting that you just kidnapped the girlfriend of the Black Hawk clan road captain.“ I warned, hoping that they would buy my bluff.

“What are you talking about?“ Connie questioned

“Road captain. Wait, are you talking about that blue haired dyke?” Clive realized, this guy has no respect for anyone but himself.

“What do you think?.“ I smirked 

Clive and Connie looked like they were going to piss themselves. Although, I didn't expect Clive to start smiling all of a sudden. It's starting to give me the creeps

“Why are you smiling Clive?“

“(Chuckling) Don't worry your pretty little head Connie, I know exactly what to do.“ 

What the fuck does that mean?

“Boys, untie Spinel?“ 

“Are you sure Clive, she could be dangerous?“ second thug warned, at this this one has some brains.

“Do it!“ Clive commanded 

Why does Clive want to untie me, does he want me to sign his death certificate. 

One of the ugly bastards came to me with a knife, cutting the rope around my hands, but not my feet.

“She’s free Captain, what now?“ Third thug

“.......Get her away from Perri.“ 

“Clive what are you doing?“ 

“Don't worry Connie, Spinel isn't going to get hurt. I just don't want her slitting our throats, when I. Wake up Perri.“ Clive snickered

Two of the thugs grabbed a hold of me and dragged me away. Im know Clive isn't going to do anything sick since Connie's in the room. Does she even know what he did? 

“Don't you fucking touch her!“ I dared

Still having a grin on his face, he walks towards the sleeping baby. Crouching down to her level.

“Rise and shine Perri, it's time to wake up.“ Clive whispered 

Perri didn't wake up, she did have a late night yesterday.

“Wake up, wake up.“ Clive nagged while lightly slapping her cheeks, successfully waking her up.

“(Grunting) Where am I?“ Perri groggily

“Hello sweetie, do you remember me?“ 

Quickly Perri got out of her weary state. 

“What the-! Where am I? Spinel!“ Perri fretted trying to find her glasses 

“It's okay Perri, I'm not going to hurt you.“ Clive calmed while putting Perri's glasses on her.

“You look really adorable with your glasses on. Does Lexi think the same way when she looks at you?“ Clive asked in a disturbing way, the way he talks sometimes feels so, wrong. 

“What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to her?“ Perri shivered

“Nothing, Spinel just told me that she will be rescuing you. Because your her girlfriend. Do you love her Perri?“ 

“Stop it Clive, you piece of shit!“ I shouted 

“Boys, can one of you shut her up.“ Clive demanded, before one of the thugs smacked my face with the back of his hand.

Smack 

“Wha, what does Lexi have to do with this? Why are we here, I didn't do anything to you!“ Perri shrieked

“You're right Perri, you didn't do anything. I told Connie that we should have just lied that you were with us. Instead of kidnapping an innocent bean like yourself. But you know how girls are, they never think rationally when it comes to boys.“ 

There was a short pause before Clive started to speak again.

“Now answer my question, why do you love Lexi?“ He demanded with more of a serious tone.

“Why should I, clearly you don't know anything about love. You're just a sadistic sociopath!“ Perri insulted

“Yeah, you may be right.“ Clive agreed while lighting a cigarette, what's he trying to do?

“I don't know anything about love. You and Lexi have a good bond with each other. Although I feel sorry for Lexi, because it's hard to be a former addict. Lucky for her, the only thing she will get high off is an adorable little baby dyke. Oh, I remember the days. Where she would hang around, and gave blowjobs to guys just so get the smack. I wouldn't have got one myself, but I don't deal with dirty whore on the street.“ He provoked while inhaling on his cigarettes. 

“Shut the fuck up Clive!“ I screamed

“(Crying) Please, please let me go.“ Perri burst with tears, I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting her, just like Sophie.

“Awww, now I hurt your feelings. Well guess what-“ Clive mocked while standing straight up

(Bam) Clive punched Perri in the nose, causing her to bleed.

“Nobody! Gives a flying fuck, about a retarded dyke! Who can't have a conversation without crying! 

(Spitting) Perri spitted blood onto Clive's face. That's what that bastard deserved

Clive had a blank expression, but that changed very quickly after he wiped the blood off his face.

“You, little cunt.“ 

All of a sudden, Clive burst into a fit of rage. He grabbed Perri by the neck, strangling her. I guess this is what you call narcissistic rage.

“Let her go!” I raged, knowing that what I did wouldn't be helping.

“You think someone like you, can treat me with such disrespect. I am your master, your God! You will obey me, like the bitch you are!“ Clive exploded

The sheer terror in Perri's eyes, her eyes started to turn red from the salty tears and the lack of oxygen going to her brain. I imagine how I'm going to end this pigs life. It's going to be a very satisfying day for me, and everyone else. 

“Okay Clive that's enough, you gone to far!“ Connie interrupted while pointing her gun and Clive's head. For a crazing pirate like Connie, she still doesn't want to see someone like Perri in pain.

Clive turned his direction towards Connie, still chocking Perri.

“(Grinning) as you command, boss.“ Clive cooperatived while letting go of the innocent geek. This doesn't seem like him, this has to be all an act.

“(Gasping for air) (crying) Spinel, I wanna go home.“ Perri pleaded, she doesn't deserve any of this. 

I wasted no time, I dashed to Perri trying to comfort her. 

“Perri, Perri I'm here. I'm here, I'm here.“ I try comforting while holding my best friend 

“(Crying) I wanna go home, I wanna go home.“ 

“I'm so sorry Perri, this is all my fault. I'll get us out of this, I promise.“ 

“Now that's what I call a happy ending.“ Clive smirked 

“Shut up Clive, go outside with the boys and finish digging those holes.“ Connie ordered, it's not like Connie taking charge like that.

“As you wish my lady, come on boys let's get to work.“ 

Okay, things are getting a little bit better. It's just Connie now, this should be easy.

Hours have gone by, I think it's around noon. Perri's feeling a little bit better. I asked Connie for some water, she surprisingly agreed. I guess she felt bad for Perri. 

“I get that you wanted revenge for me stealing Steven, away from you, but out of all the people. Why choose to work with Clive?“ I questioned, hoping that in the back of her mind. She knows he's a sick bastard.

“He felt like my only option. He told me that Steven abandoned him for you, so I guess that's something we had in common. Since then we have been hanging out and talking, I suggested a plan that we would get back at you and Steven. Although even though Clive is very intelligent, he does give in to his impulses.” Connie explained, sounding like she knows Clive all her life.

”What do you mean impulses?” I questioned 

”Well, sometimes his anger can get the better of him. Usually, he's a calm person. But I got mad at him for attacking Steven.” She answered it seems like she knows more than I thought. Let's see if she knows the full story. 

”Clive attacked Steven, what happened?.” I asked, tricking her to tell me her side of the story. 

”It happened last week. Clive and his friends were hanging around town. Until out of nowhere, they saw Steven. They thought that they would teach him a lesson, they dragged him under a bridge and beat him up. I was pissed at Clive for what he did, I'm still mad at him. But there's more important matter now.“ Connie monotoned, acting like she knows the whole story.

“Is that it, nothing else?“ I badgered

“That's it.“ 

“Really, no one else was involved?“ 

“Is there something you want to tell me about Spinel? Because it sounds like you know more than me.” She grew suspicious 

This is perfect, Connie is obvious to what Clive really is. Maybe once she finds out the truth, she'll let us go out of guilt. 

“(Laughing).“ I taunted

“What's so funny?.“ Connie interrupted, looking paler than a ghost 

“You really don't know, do you?“ 

Before I could say anything, the door opened.

“Hey Connie, the holes are almost finished. Just getting some water.“ Clive intervenes, unaware of what's happening. 

“Clifford, you're just in time for the big surprise.“ I jested, hoping I get a reaction out of him. 

“What are you talking about Spinel?“ Clive said with confusion 

“Do you have something to say?“ Connie added 

This can't get any better.

“Fun fact Connie, did you know your partner in crime is a rapist. I tried helping Steven when he was getting beaten up. Him and his goons thought it was a good idea to gang-rape me under a dirty cold bridge.“ I confessed

Time for the show to begin.

“Wha, what is she talking about Clive? Is what she says true?“ Connie said in terror, afraid of his answer.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. I wonder how Clive is going to lie out of this one? 

“She's lying Connie, that's not what happened?“ Clive denied 

You gotta be fucking kidding me, she can't be falling for that crap.

“Really, then what happened?“ Connie denounced

“What happened is that we found Steven and beat him up. We dragged him under a bridge and kicked him. All of a sudden, Spinel came and saw us. He cutely tried to defend him, so we turned to her attention. The guys and I pinned her down, I ripped off her shirt. I was going to pull her pants down but Steven had to be rude and interrupted.“ Clive casually explained, the way he explains it, sounds so normal to him.

Connie's face slowly turned from shock to disgust. 

“You're serious, you try to force yourself on her!“ She shivered, petrified of what she's been told. 

“(Laughing) Yes, that's what I said. I tried to rape Spinel, but don't worry. She wasn't the only one, there were five girls I raped.“ Clive joyfully announced 

“Oh God, I kissed you!“ Connie whined, looking like she's going to throw up.

“Seems like you enjoyed it. Well now that you know, I guess I'll explain everything to you.“ 

”Explain, what's there to explain!“ Connie argued

“Everything! The girls' names were Rachel Pince, Heidi Simpson, Emily Sokolova, Yui Watanabe and Sakura nishimiya. Which were all once my girlfriends. Rachel was the first, we met when I was sixteen. She was a cute little ginger with a heart of gold. The only problem was, she had a big mouth. She wouldn't shut up most of the time. She always said, “I want to wait until I'm married“ crap like that. One day, she said that it was best that we break up. I didn't take no for an answer. But she had to make things difficult. So long story short she tried to escape, and I took her V card on my couch. She tried to charge me for raping her, but in the end she just looked like a crazy bitch.“ He explained with graphic detail, it's like he's reading nursery rhymes to children. He's enjoying this so much.

“You're fucking sick, why do you sound so happy? You took advantage of that girl and you sound so happy about it.“ Connie chastised

“So the second one was Heidi, she was just like any girl. Innocent, loving. Stupid. Nothing too special about her, but she did have a nice rack. One night I got her drunk, and one thing led to another. A couple of weeks later, she was pregnant with my child. I lied to her saying that she consented on that night, and that dumb bitch believe me. Although, once her parents found out, they forced her to give up the child. The next day, she was found dead with a rope around her neck attached to the ceiling fan.“ 

“You must be really enjoying yourself Eatswood! Telling Connie about all the fun stories about your love life.” I said sarcastically 

I could see Connie's face getting more and more horrified.

“Well if you enjoyed that one, you'll like the story about Emily. Now she was different from the last two girls. She was sort of like you Perri! Everything was going so well, until she told me she was gay. She said that she still wanted to be friends and all that bullshit. I later found out she was a virgin, so I used my golden penis to fix her. She eventually overdosed on Menohoyō, due to the shame.“ Clive enthusiastically cheered, now that's fucked up. It can't get any worse. 

“So Perri, did you enjoy that story.“ He provoked 

“You're a fucking animal Clive, karma will get you.“ Perri cursed 

“Okay, time for the next one-.“

“(Vomiting) You're sick, you psychotic bastard. You're worse than Spinel!“ Connie screamed 

“I hope that doesn't stain the wood.“ Clive jokes 

“Now the next one is a shorter story. Yui was the lead cheerleader of Cherry Tree Charter. Her boyfriend was cheating on her with this nerd. So she wanted to get him back by sleeping with me. Once things started to get intimate, she changed her mind. I got pissed so I attacked her, she thought back, breaking my pinkie finger. I eventually got the upper hand, so I pinned her against the wall and pulled down her pants. After I finished I threw her on the floor. I told her if she ever told a soul about what happened. I will ruin her. So a week later from that light, she moved away.“ Clive monotoned with endless energy. It just gets worse and worse.

Connie didn't say anything, she just looked at him. He waited for a response, but gave up and started talking again.

“Okay last story, this one was the most interesting one. I met Sakura at a county fair in the countryside. She wanted to be a vet, she talked all about animals and how much she loved them. So for her birthday, I got her a puppy. She couldn't be happier. One day, the dog got loose. For hours I was trying to help her find it. We eventually found the dog, but it's leg was caught in a wired fence. The vet had no choice but to amputate the infected leg. The 5 month old puppy didn't survive the procedure. Since then, she never talked about animals again. She gave up on her dream and ambitions. A couple of months later, she cheated on me with another man. When I found out she told me she regretted it and it was because she was depressed, not thinking straight she said. So I had an idea, I would forgive her and get her a new puppy. If she slept with me. She disagreed of course, but I didn't give up. After a couple of no’s she said yes. But it wasn't just causal sex, it was revenge sex. I told her to get on all fours, and I would ride her like a dog. While burning her back with my cigarette. After that night, I didn't see her again. There were no reports, she just disappeared. I ask if her parents knew, but they didn't. I never heard from her ever since. Although, I did have a souvenir from our night. I secretly hid a camera in our room. So every week, I would watch that video while eating popcorn. It all happened only two months before I met you Spinel. So now you know everything Connie, I have nothing else to hide.“ 

“Do, do you even regret any of it?“ Connie worried, hoping that there was little bit of good in this monster. 

“No Connie, I don't. Because if I did say that, that would be lying. Nothing terrible happened in my life, no one shaped me to who I am today. I don't have a tragic backstory like every comic book villain. I do what I do, because I enjoy it. I love seeing the vulnerability and terror in someone's eyes. I'm not saying that I think it's good, because morally it's not. But I don't care if it's moral or not. Because Connie, some people just want the world to burn. It's not their fault nor someone else's. It's just how humans are made. But I realized that you're different from all the other girls. I don't know what Steven was thinking to let you go. I know my actions are unforgivable, but I still would like your company sometimes. What do you say?“ 

What is this bastard planning, he's trying to manipulate her. If she's not careful she'll fall victim to him like the others. 

“I want you to go, all of you.“ She spoke in a stern voice 

“You heard her guys, let's go.“ 

“Captain, what are you doing?“ third thug questioned 

“Are you going to let this bitch bully you?“ second thug provoked 

What is Clive doing, it scares me that he's giving up without a fight. 

”She is not bullying me, I'm just respecting her wishes. We're leaving!” Clive ordered his goons 

”I'll see you soon Connie, and Perri and Spinel. Some day, you both will be mine.” Clive said before exiting the cabin.

”What in stars name just happened? Perri broke the silence 

”I have no clue, my bright friend. Connie, how are you feeling now? I antagonized

Connie didn't answer back, she just looked at me in shock. Almost dropping her gun.

”Spinel, I'm sorry.” 

After Connie said that short apology, three minutes ago. She broke the silence. 

”Spinel I'm so sorry that he did that to you, if only I knew earlier.Even someone like you doesn't deserve that.” Connie apologized 

”It's not your fault Connie, some people aren't what they seem. Now I know you have beef with me, but please let Perri go. She did nothing wrong.” I tried convincing the speechless pirate 

”I'm sorry I got you into this mess as well Perri, you don't deserve this. But I can't let any of you go, I can't trust you guys that you won't call the cops. However, after all you've been through, I'll untie both of you.” Connie said before cutting the rope

”I'll be back, I'm just going to finish digging the graves. Don't go anywhere.” Connie added while getting a shovel and walking out the door.

”What are we going to do, she's going to kill us? ” Perri worried, looking like she's going to have a panic attack.

“Don't worry little buddy, now that we're untied. This gives us a chance to explore the cabin.“ 

“But she boarded up the windows and the doors locked, even if we broke it down. She still has a gun.”

“You're right, but without it we can overpower her.“ 

“With what?“ 

I can't blame Perri for doubting me, not long ago she was strangled by Eatswood. Poor sweetie still has a bruise on her neck, in the shape of a hand. 

“Just say alert Perri, I'll find something.“ 

I looked all over the cabin, everything that can be used as a weapon is gone. She really did think this though. 

“What's the news on Connie?“ 

“She finished digging the first grave, you have to hurry up Spinel.“ 

“Don't fret, I'll get us out of this.“ 

After a number of tries searching the cabin, I found nothing. But I'm not giving up, I go through the trash can to see if she threw out anything useful. 

All I found was scraps of food, I can't use that as a weapon. But wait, there's an unopened packet of chopsticks. Maybe I could sharpen them and use them as shanks. 

“Spinel! Connie's coming back.“ 

Shit, I'm to late

“(Barged through the door) Okay Perri, time to die!“ Connie announced while dragging Perri away,

“Spinel, Spinel! Help!.“ She cried 

“Connie, don't do this!“ I warned while chasing them outside. 

Blinded by rage, Connie dragged the innocent bean to one of the graves. Throwing her into it. 

“Conni-.“

“Not any closer Spinel, this is happening no matter what!“ Connie interrupted while pointing the AR-15 at me. 

Connie has reached her limit of insanity. I have to be careful. 

“Spinel help!“ 

“Shut up, I have to finish what I started, you're next Spinel!“ 

I have to think fast, I can't attack her risking she'll hurt Perri. I have to find a way to let her guard down. 

“I banged Steven!“ I shouted, feeling embarrassed after.

You wha-“ 

But before I could disarm her, Perri got to her first. Throwing a rock at Connie's face.

“Ack, what the fuck.“ 

Now’s my chance. I dashed toConnie trying to disarm her, I kicked her shin and tried to grab the gun out of her hands. I guess for someone who plays tennis, she does have a tight grip. Instead of letting go, her finger was on the trigger. Firing the gun in the struggle.

(Machine gun noises) 

During the struggle, I manage to make Connie fall to the ground. Landing on top of her. 

“You crazy bitch, where did you even get an AR-15 in the first place!“ I blurted

“My dads a cop, I can get this kind of shit off him.“ 

Before I could even think about what to do next. I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. Having a good idea who it is, I leaped off Connie and jumped into one of the graves. 

And my instincts were right, Lexi was here to save the day. Riding on her motorcycle that has a sidecar on the right side. While she's holding an AK-47. She's the coolest gal I know.

I saw her get off her bike and took cover behind a tree. Connie did the same but she hid behind a truck. 

(AK-47 noises)

“Spinel, Perri. Are you guys okay?“ Lexi asked while firing at Connie

“We're okay Lex.“ I screamed so Lexi could hear me through the noise.

“Connie you crazy Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?“ Lexi exasperated

“This doesn't concern you Lexi.“ 

(AR-15 noises) 

This gun fight can go on forever, I need to disarm Connie while she's distracted. 

“Spinel, what are you doing?“ Perri shrieked

“Stay there, I'm going to stop Connie!“ 

I crawled out of the grave, and crouching to avoid getting hit. 

I finally reached behind Connie, took the gun out of her hands and hit her over the head with the gun.

Smack 

“Lexi, stop shooting , Connie's unarmed!“ 

“Good.“ 

Now that the close is clear, Lexi and Perri ran towards me. 

“Alright you crazy patchy the pirate motherfucka. Your rain of terror has come to an end.“ Lexi cursed 

“Ah, fuck my head!“ 

“What are we going to do, Lex?“ Perri Asked, she's always blushes when Lexi is near. 

“I'll tell you what we're going to do little bud. I'm going to handcuff this crazy bitch and let the cops deal with her.“ Lexi explained while handcuffing Connie to a pole. 

“Wait, the cops are coming?“ I added 

“Yes they are, that means we gotta get outta here now. Come on, you riding sidecar and Perri sits behind me.“

The girls and I ran to the bike, getting out of here.

“You'll pay for this you fucking psycho!“ Connie threatened 

“That'll be the day, Nick Fury!“ I joked

We finally got out of the forest, now Lexi is taking us home. 

“How the hell did you find us Lexi?“ I asked

“Well it's a long story. Steven ran to your parents, saying that Connie and Clive kidnapped you. They called the police and they have been searching for you since last night. Then Brooklyn got worried that Connie kidnapped Perri too. Because she said she'll be at a sleepover with her. So I later found out and made a plan to look for you guys. I saw Clive at a motel, I told him where you guys were. He said you were in a cabin in the woods. I'm glad I got to you guys before the nutcase almost clapped your asses.“ 

”Thank you for rescuing us, Lexi.“ Perri thanked in a bashful way 

“No prob bob.“

“My name is Perri.“ 

After a long ride, we finally arrived at my house. Outside we're my parents, grandma and some police officers. Even Brooklyn and Pearl are here too. 

“Spinel, oh god I thought I lost you!“ Momma rushed towards me, giving me a tight hug.

“I'm so sorry Spinel, I should have made sure that Connie's parents knew about this!“ Mom sobbed 

“Are you okay darling, did they feed you?“ Grandma worried

“I'm fine guys, everything is okay. All thanks to Lexi.“ I gave credit 

“Thank you so much for rescuing my little girl, Spinel is welcome to hang out with you any time.“ Momma praised

“It's not a big deal, I'm just looking out for my friends.“ Lexi said with a humble heart 

“Perri are you okay, are you hurt? Oh god, why is there a giant bruise on your neck?“ Brooklyn fretted, poor Brook. This has to be the worst day of a single parents life.

“I'm okay now Mom, all thanks to Spinel and Lexi. When I was sad, Spinel comforted me. She told me everything will be okay and she was right.“ She bubbled, Perri is so cute when we talk sometimes. I must protect that cute innocent cinnamon roll with my life. 

“I love you guys so much, thank you both for protecting my baby.“ Brooklyn thanked while hugging both Lexi and I 

“Always.“ We both said in sync

This is what I call a happy ending. 

“Wait, where's Steven?“ I panted

“He's at his house of course?“ Pearl answered 

“I have to go to him!“ I announced while running it his house

“Go get him girl.“ Lexi called out, she always has been a supportive friend. When it came to Steven and I 

After a good run, I finally arrived at Stevens house and rush inside

“Steven, where are you?“ 

“Spinel.“ 

And there I saw him, which felt like all that time we were apart. Felt like it's been years and we finally reunited. He has a bandage around his hand and head, he looked like he hasn't slept since the day before yesterday. In other words, he looks like shit.

“Oh God Spinel, I'm so glad you're okay. What did he do to you?“ Steven panicked 

“He didn't do anything, I promise. Lexi saved Perri and I and now Connie knows that Clive's a pig. The only thing bad he did, was that he talked in detail about his past relationship.“ 

“That sick fuck. You were right Spinel, I shouldn't have trusted Connie. I thought if I gave her another chance, things would be better. I just want everyone to get along.“ He bewailed, looking like he's on the verge of tears. Poor Stevi, he's been through enough lately.

“Stevi, it's not your fault that you have such a kind heart. It doesn't matter what other people think, as long as we have each other.“ 

“Thank you Spinel, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.“ 

“Come here you big goofball.“ I invited him in for a hug. 

“Now, lets watch some TV. We deserve a break.“ 

“You said it Bun-bun.“ Steven agreed 

(Tv turns on)

“Breaking news on channel 47, this is Carlson Tucker and I'm reporting to you our latest news. Top story today, three high school boys have been found murdered at the Keystone motel. Although one has survived the attack, that man is Clifford Eastwood. Heir to Eastwood Enterprises. He is now in the hospital, he's lucky to be alive. Only losing an arm. He told us that him and his friends were just hanging out drinking beer. Until an unknown figure barged in, wearing all black and a Kitsune mask. While holding a chainsaw. The suspect only murdered his friends, sparing him. Will this killer come back for Mr.Eastwood? Let's find out next time on Channel 47 news. This is Carlson Tucker, signing off.“ 

What

The 

Shit just happened. 

Both Steven and I were shocked and speechless. We both looked at each other, we could only say.

“(Laughing)“ we laughed together

“(Laughing) holy shit, this can't get any better!“ Steve chuckled

“ I know right, (laughing) Karma's a bitch Eatswood. Have fun trying to jerk off without your favorite hand, you piece of shit!“ I cheered 

I guess this horrible day had just turned into the best day of my life. The future is looking bright for Steven and I. 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank anyone who made it this far, I'm so thankful for all the support I'm getting. See you next time


	10. Doko demo akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive is in the hospital, Connie is nowhere to be found. At least our crazy babies will have a great day, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. For now on, I'm only going to post three chapters a week instead of one every week. Thank you for your support and patience.

“Okay girls, that's it for today's class. Remember to practice the five basic positions, and make sure you strengthen your feet by using a therapy band. I'll see you next week my barerīna.“ The ballet instructor concluded.

It's been two days since Perri and I escaped captivity. Today is Saturday, the day I go to my ballet lessons. Steven was kind enough to take me there, after that we'll go walk in the park. The good thing is that Clive won't screw anything up, that sick bastard is still in the hospital. Connie on the other hand, I haven't heard of her since the kidnapping. At least Steven isn't going to be around that crazy bitch any more. 

“Are you okay Spinel, it must be hot wearing that tight black leotard.“ Steven teased, it's funny that he looks at me as a friend. But at the same time, he can also say the dirtiest things sometimes.

“Steven you perv, I hope that was all you're looking at.“ I chuckled. I'm a little flattered that he was eye-banging me the whole time. I wouldn't want to murder all 15 of my fellow ballerinas, because he was lusting over them. 

“Are you ready to go to Spinel?“ 

“Almost, just let me get changed.“ 

Even though it's just a simple hangout, I still look at this as a date. So I brought a black wrap dress, patterned with red hearts. Grandma also suggested I wear my black choker and my Spinel necklace. Hopefully he notices this time. 

“How do I look?“ I asked Steven, I noticed when he first saw me. His cheeks were red like Rudolph's nose. 

“Oh my gosh, you're so. Cuuuuuuute!“ Steven beamed with glee 

“Stop it Stevi, you're embarrassing me.“ I bashfully thanked him, I love it when Steven calls me cute.

“I'm just stating the obvious, are you ready to go crazy?“ Steven jokes, he haven't seen crazy yet, let's hope that doesn't happen.

“Sure dummy.” I joked 

It wasn't a long walk to the park from the ballet studio. We didn't have anywhere to go, just walking in the park. We deserve some time to relax.

” It's a beautiful day, isn't it Spinel?” Steven started the conversation, I wouldn't call partly cloudy beautiful. 

”It's nice, I'm just glad that you're okay now.” 

”I should be the one asking you that, you're the one who got kidnapped.” Steven worried, it's so sweet that he cares for me.

”I'm fine Steven, I'll be great if we hold hands.”

When I said that, he just gave me a small smile. 

”You don't have to ask, you're always welcome to hold my hand.” He approved, looking cuter than before 

I reached out my hand and placed it in his. His hand felt so soft and warm. I wonder if his hugs are better?

After a couple of minutes of walking, a familiar voice calls out my name.

”Spinel, how are you doing?.” 

When steven and I turned around, I was my murder buddy Blake.

“Hey Blake, I didn't expect you to be here.“ I wondered 

“I was just taking Wiggles for a walk, that is until I was you.“ 

Wiggles is having a good time, her face is covered in drool and her layers of fat look like soggy bread. She is one cute fugly pug. 

“Blake, I would like you to meet Steven Universe.“ Feels like I'm a teacher introducing a new student. 

“It's good to finally meet you Brake.“ He smiled, there's just something so sexy when he greets people. 

“So, you're the boy that Spinel talks about? Good job spinel, he's a keeper.“ Blake teased, it was unlike her to do that. She must have been preparing for this moment.

My cheeks are turning red from embarrassment, Steven on the other hand is just laughing along.

“Well guys, I gotta go now. I'll see you around Spinel.“ Blake concluded 

“Okay see you later.”

“It was good to meet you Blake.“ 

“So Spinel, do you want to get ice cream?“ He suggested, I could use something cold on this hot day.

“Actually, I already have a tub of chocolate chips at home. Let's go to my house.“ I suggested a better idea. That's why I'm the brains in the relationship.

“Sounds great, I'll just text my dad that I'm going to your place.“ Steven agreed while pulling out his phone. 

We only waited less than a minute for a response.

“He gave me the thumbs up, lets go.“ 

We started to walk back the direction to home, I thought we should hold hands so I slipped mine in his. Although he flinched.

“No!“

The way he said that made my heart sink.

“Instead, I'm going to give you a piggyback.“ Steven cheerfully answered 

From his response, my eyes lighten up with glee. He scared me for a second

“Steven, you're going to look stupid caring me.“ 

“I don't care, we can do as we please. Now hop on.“ Steven eased my nerves

I got up from behind him and hopped on his back, I feel like Nezuko Kamado from Demon slayer.

“So where to master Yoda?“ 

“To the ice cream!“ I pointed 

After a couple of stops, because Steven needed a break. We finally arrived home.

“Hello Steven and Spinel, how was ballet darling?“ Grandma asked, just walking out the front door.

“It was wonderful Grandma, no Stevi and I are having ice cream.“ I chirped 

“Okay sweetie, just don't eat too much or you'll get sick.“ Grandma warned, she always cared about me. I don't want her to go anytime soon.

However, before we could even get inside. A black tinted window Cadillac, parked on the curve of our house. 

A man wearing a grey suit and carrying a briefcase got out of the car. He was bald, wearing round glasses, the man was a little taller than me. But is still considered short for his age. 

“Is this the Valentine residents, I'm looking for a Ms. Spinel Valentine?“ The odd man spoke, he had a German accent and had a rough voice. Like he smoked cigarettes all his life. 

“Sir, who are you?“ Grandma questioned, wondering why he wanted me.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Oswald Holtenwasser. I am the attorney of the Eastwood family. I just want to announce that the restraining order you put on Mr. Clifford Eastwood. Has been revoked by the judge this morning.“ 

You, you can't be serious. That bastard. 

“This has to be some sort of joke, you can't be serious?“ Grandma fretted while walking towards the shady lawyer. 

“I'm afraid I am, due to a lack of evidence the judge has announced that the restraining order is no longer valid. Good day to you Ms.Valentine.” He concluded while walking to his car.

Once the dirty lawyer drove off, I lost it.

“Don't worry Spinel, he won't go anywhere near you.” Steven tried but failed to comfort. 

“That, that. Fucker!“ 

“Spinel watch your language!“ Grandma she snapped 

“This, this isn't real. He can't get away with this. Not again!“ I fumed while running to the hospital. 

He isn't going to get away with another one of his sick crimes. I will end the pain that he causes. 

It was a long walk to the hospital, but my burning rage made me push forward. I finally arrived. Time to get this son of a bitch!

“Excuse me, which room is Clive Eastwood in?“ I impatiently asked the nurse at the front desk.

“He's in room 666, but he's not in any condition for visitors-

“Thanks“ 

Stupid bitch, if she didn't want me to see him. Why did she said his room number 

I finally found the room, time to beat his ass. 

But, I was caught off guard when I saw him. He looks like shit and his pale as a ghost. Probably from the blood lost. I'm just glad to see only a stump on his right arm. 

“Hello Spinel, it's good to see you.“ Clive croaked, he even sounds like shit. He sounds like shit, looks like shit, and is shit. 

“Jesus, you look terrible.“ 

“Well that's what happens, when a masked figure comes at you with a chainsaw. Seeing your friends get sliced up like sushi and only cutting off your arm from the elbow up.“

“But I didn't expect you to care about me so much, even Connie didn't visit me.“ He provoked

Out of anger, I rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shirt. 

“You son of a bitch, what the fuck do you think you're planning? First you kidnapped me, talked about your disgusting behavior and now you bribed the judge!“

“Oh, you found out. Did you meet my favorite Jew, he was the one that taught me to read when I was little.” 

“I swear to God, if I see you anywhere near my friends, I will-“

But before I finished my sentence, I thought to myself. Was this even worth the time, the trouble. 

“You know what, you're not worth it. I shouldn't have come.“ I said while letting him go and heading toward the exit,

“Spinel, before you go. Can I tell you a story?“

Are you fucking kidding me. Shit, I guess I have the time.

So I walked back to his bed, grabbing a chair to sit on.

“This story is about a woman, this woman lived in a small village in the countryside of Kyoto. She was the most beautiful woman in the village and everyone wanted to marry her, even though she's only 20. One day, she went to the city to explore. She stopped at a bar to get a drink. She then meets a handsome man, so they chat for a little while. But the man had other plans, when she wasn't looking. He spiked her drink, and you have a good idea where this is going?“ 

“What is this, one of your sick fantasies!“ 

“It has nothing to do with me, Spinel, anyway. A week has passed since then, she later found out she was pregnant by her attacker. When her parents found out, they were furious. The family managed to find the man, once they found him they found out he was from a wealthy family. The parents fought, that instead of getting an abortion. They would set an arranged marriage for the two. The woman didn't have a say in the matter.“ 

“Christ, that's screwed up.”

“It's pretty bad, even for my standards. After the marriage and the baby was born, they lived together under the same roof. Although, this gave the man the chance. To beat and rape her as much as she wants. Because back then, she was his property, his toy. A couple of years went by, the woman had luck on her side. The man was later diagnosed with ALS, making him completely paralyzed. Since then he couldn't abuse her like he used to. Although, there is no happy ending for the woman. She later found out that her son raped five girls. She later found out, and slit her throat.“ 

“Why are you telling me this?“ 

“Because Spinel, that child was me. My mother killed herself a day after you snitched on me. It was broadcast on the news though. Although in a way, I thank you. Because that opened my eyes, for years I didn't feel any remorse for the people around me. Once I lost my mother and my friends, I knew I had to change. I know you're not happy about the restraining order being revoked. But this is a fresh start for me, and I know you can never forgive me. But I want to make things right, so please Spinel. Can you give me that chance?“ 

What the hell is he talking about? This has to be some sort of joke. He's trying to manipulate me, but I'm not Connie. 

“You're full of shit Eastwood, I hope you die in this hospital.“ I cursed 

There was a silent pause for a bit, until he started chuckling. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes. His eyes were pink with diamonds as pupils. Just. Like. Steven. All of a sudden, he bounced and grabbed my hair.

“You little bitch, I poured out my soul to you and this is the thanks I get!” Clive screamed 

“Let go of me!” 

I managed to get him off of me, but when I pulled back. It caused him to fall off his bed.

“Ah shit, fuck!“ Clive growled

Once Clive started to get up, he noticed what is wrong with his eyes by looking in the mirror.

“My, my eyes. What happened to me?“ 

All of a sudden, Clive had that look that he just realized something. So he turned around, looking at me with a shocked look. 

“You. You did this to me! What did you do to me!“ 

While Clive was crawling on the dirty floor screaming. Two doctors rushed into the room. 

“What are you doing? Let go of me! Go after her, she did this to me! She's not human, she put a curse on me! She's akuma! A sick akuma! Doko demo akuma! She's coming after all of you, she'll curse us all! All of us! All of us!“

While he was screaming and struggling from the doctors, that was my cue to go. 

This had to be the most messed up day ever. How the hell Clive's eyes turned pink, just like Steven? This doesn't make any sense, why Clive? That's something else that I need to find out about. It was starting to get late, good thing I'm just around the corner from my house. Although I don't want to go home yet, I want to see Steven first. So I'll stop at his place first.

Knock Knock 

After I knocked, someone opened the door. But it wasn't Steven.

“Hello Spinel, if you're looking Steven. He's at Connie's house.“ Greg told

Why the hell is he at that bitches house?

“Thank you Greg, see ya.“ 

It wasn't a long walk to Connie's house, but once I arrived. There was only one light on, I'll have to go closer. 

After jumping a fence and going through a bush, I finally reached the window. I see Steven and Connie arguing with each other. 

“This is ridiculous Connie, Spinel isn't going to hurt you!“ Steven chastised

“You don't know that Steven, she is unpredictable. Because of that bitch, my family is moving!“

“Don't you dare call her that name Connie, this is on you for kidnapping her.“ 

“And that's the reason why I need you. My parents are checking the new area we're moving, but they won't be back until March next year. I just need you to keep an eye on her.“

“Connie-“

“Please Steven, I need you now more than ever.“

“Okay, fine. I'll make sure she doesn't go near you. But this doesn't make us friends again.“ 

“Oh thank you Steven.“ Connie burst with relief running up to Steven for a hug, but he just pushed her back when she got to close.

“Like I said, we're still not friends.“ 

This is crazy, now senpai is now my rivals bodyguard. This should be interesting. I can't believe that bitch is moving, this is perfect, that way she will never see him again. I just need to keep Stevie away from that whore until her parents pick her up. This should be a piece of cake, although. I'm more worried about Clive now, I might as well enjoy my Clive free world for now. Let's hope he dies in that hospital.

To be continued


	11. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clive and Connie free day for our babies. How would Perri, Lexi and Spinel spend their Sunday.

“I,I like you!”

“The Moon, it is pretty isn't it.”

“Shôya you dense motherfucker, open your eyes!” Lexi Complained 

“I know right, it's obvious that shoko likes him.” Perri agreed 

“I guess that's the problem that people face with a hearing disability.” I added, Shoko is so adorable. She's a baby. 

Perri and I are watching A silent Voice at Lexi’s house. I think we deserve a break from yesterday's crap. In a way, I’m like Shoko and Steven is Shôya. Nothing is better than watching a beautiful movie about redemption. 

“Hey girls. I made some cookies.” Pearl interrupted, at least she's making an effort into improving the relationship between Lexi and her. 

“Thanks Pearl, you didn't have to.” Lexi bashfully thanked

‘But I wanted to, a lot has been happening and you gals deserve a treat” 

“These cookies are delicious Ms. Harper.” Perri bubbled, it's just like her to be this cute. Lexi is so lucky.

“Hey Pearl, thanks for inviting me.” I smiled, she may have been a pain to begin with, but she's trying to not be so stubborn.

“You're always welcomed here Spinel. Now girls, I have to go to work. So you three take care of each other.” 

“Okie Dokie.” I chirped after Pearl headed out the door.

“So guys, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you do?” Lexi asked 

“Well, I'm happy just watching anime for the whole day.” Perri faltered, she's always been the anti-social type. 

“Come on Perri, let's live a little.” I begged 

“Spinel’s right Perri, let's have some fun. You can choose where we can go.” she cajoled, Lexi always knew what to say to Perri. Now Perri is blushing. 

“Aww, okay Lex. Let’s have some fun, at the park playing chess!” Perri beamed

I couldn't think of a more boring activity to do on Sunday, but if it will make her happy. Then why not. 

“Sounds good to me Perri, but after that let's go and egg Connie's house.” Lexi sassed, I wonder if Perri would join our defiant behavior. 

“Great idea, and after that we’ll get Boba tea.” I added. Chess, egging and Boba sounds like a Sunday to remember. 

“Boba sounds good, but do we have to egg Connie’s house.” Perri whined 

“Don't worry Perri, we won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But Spinel and I are going to egg the shit out of that bitches house.” Lexi wickedly announced, even though Lex is a bad egg. She never wants to peer pressure her friends.

“Then it's settled, lets go to the park.” I burst. This is going to be a fun girls day. 

It’s been one hour since we arrived at the park, and Perri has beaten us 3 times each at chess. 

“Checkmate!” 

“Aww man, you beat me again. You know I'm no good at chess.” Lexi pouted in defeat.

“You know, I could always give you tips.” Perri gloated 

“No, It's okay goofball.” 

“Okay, now that we played chess. Lets go and egg Connie's house now.” I intervened

“How about just one more game.” Perri Begged 

“Come on bud, you're just going to win again. Let's do something bad” Lexi urged 

“Yeah Perri, Connie did a lot of bad things to you.” I added 

It took a moment for Perri to give us an answer.

“You know what, you're right. I am tired of always being pushed around by people like Connie and Clive. It's time that I get my revenge. Nhehehehehehehe. Yeah, let's give that meanie clod what she deserves.” Perri failed to act devious, she still can't help acting so dorky and adorable.

“That's the spirit my rebellious buddy.” Lexi encouraged 

“Let’s egg that house!” I cheered with excitement

After a quick stop at the gas station, to get a carton of eggs. We managed to arrive at the bimbos place. 

“Okay Perri, do you know how to throw an egg.” I asked, just so we don't waste any eggs.

“I used to play softball in Middle school, throwing eggs is nothing!” Perri praised herself, I had no idea that she played softball and we've been friends for years. 

“Show that house what ya got!” Lexi encouraged 

“Here goes!” Perri announced before throwing an egg at the front door. 

“I did it.” 

“Awesome job Perri, now lets rain hell on this shitty house!” I grinned, this is a better stress reliever than killing my neighbors cats. 

For less than five minutes, we completely drenched the house with egg yoke. 

“Wow, that was so much fun!” 

“Told you will like it Perri.” I proclaimed

“Guys, let's bounce before the cops come.” Lexi worries she can be a little too paranoid sometimes.

After running from the crime scene, we made our way to the nearest Boba tea shop. But before we can even go inside. Ryan stopped us. 

“Hey guys, gals. Road Captain, J wants to see you, quick.” Ryan fretted

“Well you tell her, that it's my day off and I'm hanging with my friends.” Lexi sassed, it feels nice that she's choosing her friends over her job. 

“Please Lex, Jasper really needs to talk to you. She wants to meet you on the Rose bridge near Koi river.” Ryan finished before running off. He may need to grow a pair, but still a cool guy. 

“Ah fuck, guys I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a fun day.” Lexi apologized, feeling guilty that work interfered with biker business. 

“It's okay Lexi, we'll come with you.” I tried to ease Lex’s tension

“No guys, I can't get you involved with this.” 

‘Come on Lex, it's just at Koi lake.” Perri begged 

“(sighing), okay. Lets go, together.” She finally agreed 

“That's what friends are for, we stick together no matter what.” I expressed with hope in my heart that things with go well. 

It was only a short walk to Rose bridge from where we were. We saw Jasper on the bridge, wearing a suit and smoking a cigar. 

“Well, well, well. It's about time you showed up, you even brought your posse.” Jasper sounded annoyed, after inhaling on her half finished cigar. 

“I’m here now, aren't I, now what do you want?” Lexi demanded an answer 

“(exhaling smoke) I already told everyone about the state of the gang, expect you. The gang is being disbanded and I sold the warehouse. The buyer will be here in about a week, where the gang is officially disbanded.” Jasper explained in a careless attitude 

Well that's news I didn't expected

“Perfect, I'm glad it's getting disbanded. This is my chance to go back to school and get my GED, I after that. I'm going to take Perri to the Winterfell dance at the end of the year.” Lexi burst

“Are you serious Lexi.” 

“Yes Perri, I am. You were there for me at my lowest. I wouldn't ask for anyone to go with me. You're cute, dorky and just a fun person. That's why I love you Perri.” Lexi proclaimed her love for Perri 

I could just see Peri about to cry, this has to be the happiest day for the Brainy baby. 

“I,I love you too Lexi.” Perri purred

I’m so happy for them, they deserve each other. I’m so glad that Lexi is getting her life together for good. 

“So Jasper, I am no longer going to do your shit anymore. No more drugs, no more crime, no more bullshit. I am getting back on track right now!” She demanded 

There was a short silence, until Jasper put out her cigar and walked towards Lexi. 

SLAP 

And just like that, Jasper slapped Lexi’s face. Leaving a red handprint on her cheek. 

Once Lexi was stunned, Jasper took a brass knuckle out of her suit pocket. She then grabbed ahold of Lexi’s hair, pulling her head back.

SMACK 

SMACK

SMACK 

SMACK

Four times, Jasper bashed Lexi's face with her brass knuckles. Breaking Lexi’s nose and breaking her front tooth. Lastly throwing her on the floor.

“How dare you bark at me, you worthless dyke!” Jasper fumed after kicking her in the stomach. 

“Jasper stop-” Perri intervened 

“Shut up Spaz! You’re still forgetting that I said that the exchange won't happen until the end of the week. You’re still under my command until the buyer tells you what to do.” Jasper exploded 

“(coughing) Fuck you.” Lexi provoked after spitting blood on Jasper's shoes. That wasn't a good idea. 

Out of anger, Jasper kicked Lexi in the stomach again and grabbed her by the hair. While she's crouching down Lexi’s level.

“You forgot who it was, that got you off the streets, who got you off the horse. Your girlfriend didn't do shit. You owe me, and until the deal is done. You're still my bitch, road captain.” Jasper scolded before letting go of Lexi and walking away. 

After Lexi emancipated her parents, she fell into a deep depression. She didn't know how to handle her demons, so she turned to heroin. She was only 15 when she got her hands on it, she thought it would help the pain, but it made it worse. One day, she ran out of money. Out of desperation, she prostituted herself on the streets. It was horrible, I remembered one day I saw Lexi. She had mascara running down her eyes, her arms were bruised and scarred from the syringes, the beatings she got from her clients, and the dried semen on her clothes and face. I could tell she didn't want any of it, she was in so much pain. I never forgot the words she mumbled to me that day. “ I’m scared, Spinel.” She said it like she was on the verge of tears. It broke my heart. It had gone on for a year. Until Jasper came to her. She did everything she could to get her clean. But it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart, she wanted out of return that Lexi joins The Black hawk Clan. She agreed. By Sunday this week, she will get her one year sobriety coin from her AA classes. I’m so proud of her, I was bursting with joy when she got her one week sobriety coin. I hate seeing her in pain, she just has to survive till the end of the week. I hope it goes by quickly. 

“Lexi, Lexi are you okay.” Perri bawled while having tears in her eyes 

“Oh my stars Lex, don’t worry. Well get you to the ER!” I panicked

“(coughing) Thank you guys, thank you.” Lexi weakly thanked 

It's now the end of school, yesterday was crazy. Perri and I managed to get Lexi to the ER, she's okay now. Lexi is now resting at home, Perri took the day off just to keep her company. I had to spend the time alone today, I didn't even see Connie or Steven. 

However, that all changed. I saw Steven speed walking from the courtyard, he looked like he had something in his jacket.

“Hey Steven, how's it going. Steven.” I tried to get his attention.

“Not right now Spinel, I need to go home.” Steven fretted, looking like he was being followed.

“Why, is something wrong. Please tell me-” I rambled, worried about what Steven is hiding. 

“I said not now! Please, for the love of God. Leave me alone!” Steven snapped, storming of angrily 

“Steven.” I whimpered 

What's wrong with Steven, I haven't seen him since Saturday and now all of a sudden he yelled at me. Did I do something wrong, why is he avoiding me? Somethings going on, what happened. Did he kill Clive or something, it doesn't surprise me. I’ll leave him alone, at least until tomorrow, Whatever it is, Steven and I can get through this. No matter what. 

To be continued


	12. Old Scars Never Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories are coming back to haunt Spinel. How will she confront the past?

“I’m scared Momma.” 

“Don’t worry Spinel. Auntie Rosie will take good care of you.” 

“And don’t worry darling, everyone is nervous on their first day of kindergarten.” 

“You think so Grandma Whitney?” 

“I know so sweetie.” 

“Okay everyone, that's it for today's class. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Auntie Rosie concluded for the day.

One by one, all the kids were getting picked up by their parents. Except me. I saw just playing in the sand box, waiting for Momma to pick me up. 

“Oh there you are Spinel, your mom just called. She said that she’ll pick you up late.” Auntie Rosie spilled the beans, I'm not surprised. Mother doesn't finish work until late. 

“Can we play a game Auntie Rosie?” 

“Actually Spinel, I know a place where you can stay until your parents arrive.” 

“Really, oh goodie I can't wait.” 

Auntie Rosie opened a secret compartment, leading underground. We went down the dark and scary stairs. One we reached the bottom, we were in this dark and moldy room. All that's there was a bucket and a small window on one of the walls near the roof. 

“Auntie Rosie, what is this play?”

“This is where you're going to entertain yourself, while I have some me time.” 

“But it's cold and scary, when is Momma coming?”   
“Spinel, let's face it. Your mothers aren't coming for you.” 

“Why, they won't forget me, they love me-”

“Oh please, you were adopted, remember. That means you were an accident, why would there be any reason for your real parents to keep you. Clearly you would just be a burden for them. And I guaranteed that the lesbians thought the same thing.” 

“That’s not true, they love me, Im their baby-”

“They dont love you, they only got you because they pitied you. Trust me, mistakes like you get drop off here all the time. It’s only a matter of time until you’re back in the adoption program.” 

“(crying) No, No! You’re wrong! You’re wrong! They do love me, they do.” 

“Are you kidding me, you're crying. Crying because I told you the hard truth.” 

Auntie Rosie topok a short pause.

“Now you listen to me, you little shit. If you so make a whisper, I will come down here and beat the shit out of you. Do I make myself clear!”

“Y,yes Auntie Rosie.” I trembled with fear 

“Good.” She barked before storming out the door and locking it from the outside. I didn't know what to do, so I sat in one of the four corners.

“(crying) Mommy, please come for me. Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy-

“(gasping)(panting) What the shit, (sighing) it was just another fucked up dream.” 

“Spinel, are you getting ready for school?” Momma called from the kitchen.

“Don't worry, I'm getting ready now!” 

A Tuesday isn't anything to look forward to. Just another boring day at school. Although I'm going to visit Lexi later on, just to see how she's doing. I just hope Steven isn't avoiding me today. 

Ring Ring 

“Oh shit, I'm late.” I shrieked while dashing to my first class.

Once I finally arrived at class, I made it just in time.

“Well Ms.Valentine, you made it one the dot. So that means I won't mark you late, now please take a seat.” Mr.Poppy advised, at least I’m not in trouble. Although, Steven isn't in any of my classes. So I won’t be able to see him until lunch. 

After a couple of boring classes, it’s now lunch time. Now to find Steven. But before I could begin my search, two bimbos stopped me. 

“Hey spinel, did you hear the news?” 1st Bimbo asked 

“What the hell are you talking about?” I answered in annoyance, the last thing I want is to be talking to some breast implanted sluts. 

“The news about Harvey Fogel, former film producer. The guy who was charged for groping his female co-worker, but found not guilty.” 2nd Bimbo explained 

“What about that pig?”   
“Well, yesterday he died of a heart attack out of nowhere.” 

“Yeah, it's like God is just in a smiting mood lately.” 

Well that's odd news. What makes them think God killed him, anyone his age could die of a heart attack. 

“I don’t have time for this, I need to find someone.” I bluntly shot down the bimbos, speed walking away. 

After looking all around the courtyard, I finally found Steven. Sitting at a bench feeding the school Koi. 

“Steven!” I called out

“Oh, Spinel. You startled me, what do you want?” Steven monotoned, sounding like he's dead inside. 

“I don’t want anything, I’m worried about you. Why have you been avoiding me lately?” 

It took a moment for Steven to give an answer.

“Agh, look Spinel. For me, things have been a little crazy lately. Just last week you've been kidnapped, that’s something you don't just get over. (Signing) Spinel, I like you and we will always be friends. But I have a lot on my mind lately, all I ask is for you to give me space.” Steven explained in a tired manner

That moment, I felt my heart sink to the bottom. 

“Oh, well okay. I hope you're okay steven. I’m worried.” I lamented, slowly walking away. 

I guess I’m not surprised, a lot has happened lately. But he still didn't tell me the full story. I feel like he's hiding something from me, and I’ll find out what it is.

After school I made my way to Lexi’s House, it was a distance from the school, that’s why I took the bus. But once I arrived, I walked to the front door. While holding a bouquet of flowers, I got on the way there.

Knock Knock 

“Oh hello Spinel, I’m glad you came. Come on in, Lexi is waiting for you.” Perri warmly invited 

She led me upstairs where Lexi’s room is. When I walked in, it was surprisingly clean. 

“Wazz up Spinel, I’m glad you could make it.” Lexi marveled but still wore out from yesterday. 

“Hey Lex, how are you holding up?” 

“Pretty good Spinel. Today Perri helped me enroll into a night school program to get my GED and she also booked a dentist appointment to fix my tooth, I don’t deserve a cool gal like her.” 

“Oh hush your mouth, I’m taking care of you because your baby. You’ve been through a lot of shit, all you did was help others. You were always there for me when I’m in trouble, now I want to take care of you. Because I love you, rockstar.” Perri cooed 

“I love you too, nerd.” 

“So Spinel, did you get those flowers for me. You know I’m not a flower kind of girl.” Lexi reminded

“Yeah I know, I just got side tracked.”

“Alright Spinel, what's wrong. You can tell us.” Perri assured, she alway did care about me. 

“It’s about Steven, ever since yesterday he’s been acting weird and avoiding me. I think he’s hiding something and doesn't want me to know about it.” I worried

“Okay Spinel, Perri is it okay that you let Spinel and I talk in private. If that’s okay with you Sweetie.” Lexi convinced the smol gremlin.   
“Alright babe, as long as you give me the kisses.” Perri flirted with Ms.Fozie

Lexi tried to lean in, but Perri helped her and they both shared a sweet little kiss on the lips. They are just the sweetest couple, I guess opposites to attract. 

“See ya Lex.” 

“I see you soon cupcake.” 

“Since when did you give each other pet names?” 

“Since I got out of the ER, now spinel about Steven. My guess is, that he likes you and is hiding his feelings.”

“I don’t know about that, sure he’s been teasing me from time to time. But something feels different, Steven just seems very on edge and unavailable.” 

“Hmm, well how about you visit him. So you guys can talk in private.” Lexi suggested 

“I guess I don’t have anything to lose.” 

“That’s the spirit girl, now go to him and give him those flowers.” Lexi encourage 

“Okay, I'll go.” I agreed while running out the door, going to the nearest bus stop. 

“You’re a worthless little shit.” 

“Another mistake that can’t be reversed.” 

“You stupid bitch, be careful.” 

“Stop crying and grow up.” 

“I’ll make a woman out of you.” 

“Shut up and be a woman.” 

These thoughts won’t go away, I had them since this morning. Why is it all of a sudden I’m thinking about Rosie again, what she did to me for those years. I’m almost at Stevens place, just need to think happy thoughts. 

‘What is wrong with you, freak!” 

Once I arrived, I fixed up my hair and made my way to the front door.

Knock Knock 

“Oh, Hey Spinel, if you’re looking for Steven. He’s at Connie’s house.” Greg explained, I guess he’s doing guard duty over there. 

“Is it okay that I come in, to have some water?” 

“Of course Spinel, You're always welcomed.” 

I walked inside, it was surprisingly clean. Once I walked in, Greg filled up a cup of water for me.

“Here you go Spins.” 

“Thank you Greg.” 

“So is there a reason why you need Steven?”

“No, he’s just been acting weird around me lately.” 

“I wouldn't worry about it Spinel, Steven is bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla   
bla bla bla bla... “ Greg rambled on 

I lost all my focus on Greg, and turned it to a family photo. I recognized Steven and Greg in the photo, Steven looks so cute back then. The photo was taken when he was eight. Although that woman, who appears to be his Mother, looks familiar. 

“Ah Greg.” \

“Oh, yes Spinel.”

“Who’s that woman in the photo.” I asked, showing him the portrait. 

“That’s Penelopy, Stevens Mom and my wife. She can be a touchy subject, but you seem cool.” 

Penelope, why does that ring a bell.

“Penelope used to be a kindergarten teacher.” 

She was a what? 

“She worked with children all her life, she was a good mother to Steven when he was younger. But that all changed when she was charged with child abuse, and losther teaching degree.” 

No, why those that sound so familiar. It can't be, it just can’t. That woman can’t be Stevens' mother. Please Greg, tell me I’m wrong. 

“What did the children call her?” I quavered, fearing the answer he will give me.

“Well, his middle name was Rose. So they called her Rosie, Auntie Rosie.” 

When he uttered that name, my whole world froze. I can’t believe it, it's Stevens mom who abused me through kindergarten. I never felt so low before, the low of my life is related to my abuser. How could I even face him, knowing that kind-hearted soul, came from such an evil woman. Did he know about this from the very beginning? Is that why he was being so kind to me, because he felt guilty. Now he’s going to leave me, leave me alone. Just like his mother. I have to tell him anyway, he deserves to know if he doesn't already. 

“Ah Greg, I, I have to go, find Steven.” I fretted before rushing out the door, planning to run all the way to Stevens house.

It took me five minutes to run all the way to Connie’s from Stevens. My clothes were drenched in sweat, I couldn't stop panting and I forgot the flowers. I limped all the way to the front of Connie's house, trying to look inside. I didn't have any luck so I tried peeking into the side of the house, and I saw them.

I saw Connie and Steven talking, although they don’t look like they're fighting, it’s just casual talk. But wait, what is Steven doing, no, no, no,no! God no why Steven why!

And that’s when my fragile little heart shattered like glass. Steven, leaned in, grabbed Connie by the waist, and gave her… 

A 

Moist 

Deep 

Kiss on the lips. Worst of all, he looks like he’s enjoying it. 

I can’t believe what I’m seeing. After everything she’s done, he still even thinks of touching her. This has to be the worst day of my life. I found out that he is the son of my abuser, and he’s lewly kissing her. Not like a romantic kiss, but a sloppy lustful kiss. I felt like the world had just stopped turning. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn't do anything. Except to walk home.

I didn’t even get to my house without falling over, I didn't even feel like getting up. I just was to die, die in this very spot. 

“(violently crying).” 

“(Violently crying). Stevie! Stevi why, why her!(crying).”   
“Steven! Steven I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not good enough. Not good enough for your love, not good enough for your respect (whimpering)” 

In the end, Rosie was right all along. 

I am worthless, I am an accident. An accident who doesn't deserve to be loved. 

I am nothing

Nothing, but a 

Monster. 

To be continued


	13. Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is heart broken, how will Grandma Whitney help the sad psycho baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a very motivated state, hope you enjoy more early chapters

“Spinel, it’s time to go to school. Spinel!” Grandma called out from the other room. \

I couldn't be bothered going to school, I just wanted to be in my room in the dark. 

“Spinel! You're going to be late. You think this is funny. I swear you’re doing to school no matter-” Grandma barged into my room, just realizing that I was crying.

“Spinel, sweetie what’s wrong?” Grandma hesitated, turning from made to worried

I didn’t know what to say, so I just gave her the puppy eyes. 

“(sniffling) It’s about Steven, I, I saw him, kissing Connie (crying).” I poured my soft little heart out. 

“Oh sweetie, come here.” Grandma offered a warm hug, I accepted. 

“I, I, I thought that he cared about me, why would he do that to me? He doesn’t even like Connie anymore, after everything she did. But he still has feelings for that whore (whimpering).” I bawled my soul out. 

“(shushing) Just take deep breaths daring, everything will be okay.” Grandma comforted 

How could everything be okay, I just lost the love of my life. What’s the point in anything anyone? 

“I just want him to love me, I love him so much. It hurts to see him betray me like that.” I bewailed, trying to cry out what tears I have left. 

I just want all of this to be a bad dream, I want to wake up!

“You know what, daring? Grandma said while placing her hands on my cheeks, making me look at her. 

“He is no good for my granddaughter! If all he does is kiss whores in his spare time, then he isn’t the boy for you. You are the full package Spinel. You are kind, sweet, smart, beautiful and just have the best style. Thanks to your Grandma. You are out of his league, you are a Valentine, and Valentines just keep on fighting her battles, no matter the challenge.” Grandma encouraged, hoping to lift my Spirits. 

“(Sniffling) Are you sure?”

“Yes daring, I am. Just for today, you can have today off from school. We are going to do some bonding, just to get you out of this smelly room.” Grandma assured, she always knows what to say. 

After Grandma and I had breakfast, we went to the mall. For some unknown reason.

“Why are we at the mall, Grandma?” 

“Because darling, we’re going to give you a fresh start. No more that you will only wear clothes that appeal to the little bastard, you will wear what you want, and how you will look!” 

“But I like my bubbly personality.” 

“I never said that you have to change what's in your heart. Y'all just need to jazz up your style a little bit dawg, yah mean. At least that’s what the kids say.” Grandma tried to sound cool.

Yeah, like in the 80s. 

“Anyway, let’s start on your hair darling. I know a perfect stylist that will do a slick job yah nah I'm sayin.” 

Please, just stop

“What’s wrong with my hair Grandma?” ]

“Nothing is wrong with your hair, just easy be easy. I just think that the pink dye is a little too much, it can make you noticeable in a crowd. But you can choose any hairstyle you like ya fly girl dawg. Y'all shall check yo self before yo wrecky wrecky wreck yo self”   
Well let’s go fixity fixity fix mah self. 

We finally arrived at the Barber that Grandma was talking about. It was called Funky Flow. I’m a little surprised that someone like Grandma, would take me somewhere so hipster. It had this emo mixed coffee shop vibe, which is nowhere close to Grandma's sophisticated manner. 

“Wazz up my girls. How y'all doing in this crib.” Grandma barged in, is she talking like this to make me laugh, or relate to my generation in an odd way. 

“Sup W to the H to the I to the T to the N to the E to the y.” Rambled one of the hairdressers. 

“Ayyy London, I would like you to meet Spinel. My favorite and only Granddaughter.” Grandma introduced herself to the hairdresser, who appears to be named London. How in hell's name did Grandma meet someone like her. 

“It’s nice to meet you ah, London.” I shyly introduced myself 

“It’s nice to meet you to spin, so what you are doing here. Let me guess, a boy broke your heart?” London asked

“How do you know?” 

“Trust me, I know a heartbroken girl when I see one.” London sound sure of herself

“Yes indeed, Spinel is a mess.” Grandma bluntly spoke 

Thanks Grandma for the encouragement. 

“Don’t worry, my friend will fix you up. Yo Shep!” 

“London hey, do we have a new customer?” 

“Yes we do, and she is heartbroken as fuck!” London announced to the whole world, so much for encouragement 

“Well Spinel, you make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna get those, Frappe whatcha ma call it.” Grandma notified before leaving, I think she means Frappuccino.

“Alright Spinel, take a seat on the barber chair. I’ll be with you soon.” They advised 

So I took their advice and sat patiently on the chair. 

“Okay Spinelle, tell me about your troubles.” 

“Well Shep, I had this crush on this cute boy. But yesterday I saw him kissing, and it made me really sad.” I bawled, trying to hold back my tears

“That’s rough, I had a similar experience like you did. But everything changed when I met my partner Sadie. During the day I cut hair, and at night I rock with Sadie, with my electronic wind.” 

“An electronic what now?”

“Think of it as a clarinet but with batteries.” Shep simplified 

I guess I know what an electric wind is now. 

“So what would you like today Spinel?” 

“Well, I do what to get rid of my pink dye. Because I only dyed my hair for Steven.”

“Well now you're a free gal now, you can choose whatever you want.” Shep encouraged 

I had no idea what style I wanted, so I looked around the store. To see which haircut I want. But then something caught my eye. There was this picture of this beautiful short haired woman, I must know more. 

“Who is that woman?’ 

“Oh her, that is Scarlett Johansson. She was rocking a badass pixie cut back then.” 

A pixie cut, it looks like a cool style for someone like me. It's cute, but it also gives you a badass bitch vibe. 

“Shep, I want that cool style.” 

“Great choice my crazy friend, now lets give you the makeover of a lifetime!” 

After about 15 minute, Shep finished cutting my hair.

“Well Spinel, what do you think?” 

“Oh my stars, I love like a badass!” 

“I’m glad you like it, that style really fits you nicely.” 

“Oh Spinel, I’m back.” Grandma interrupted, carrying two frappes 

“Hey Grandma. Thank you Shep for styling my hair.”

“Anytime Spins, now enjoy your independent life.” 

Once Grandma paid the bill, I waved goodbye to London and Shep. They seem like cool people. I guess this day won’t be so bad.

Grandma and I made our way to the food court, to drink our frappes.

“So Spinel, do you like your new hairstyle?” 

“I do Grandma, I think it really suits me.” I prided myself 

“I’m so glad you have a smile on your face darling.” 

“Thank you Grandma, so what are we going to do now?”

“Well, I think that’s it for changing your appearance. Now let’s do something fun.” 

That sounds like a good idea, I deserve to have some fun after all the crazy shit that’s been happening. 

“Cool, can we go do Laser Tag?” I suggested 

“Anything you want sweetie.” 

But before we could finish our frappes, I saw a familiar face, a face that I didn’t want to see. It was Connie, and she was with her whore friends. Out of all the places in town, why did she have to be at the mall? I felt my palms getting sweaty, slowly my rage was increasing. I know Steven was the one who leaned in for the kiss, but just seeing Connie plays back that memory. I didn’t know what to do, but she needs to pay! 

Out of impulse, I got up from my seat and grabbed my drink.

“You fucking whore!” I screamed while throwing my frappe at her, then punching her hard in the face. 

SMACK 

Once I wounded the pirate, I lost all focus on my surroundings. Only focusing on that Indian skank. I unleashed my hatred by punching with all my strength.

“You fucking bitch! I told you to leave him along! You just had to get into someone else's business! He was mine! All mine! And you took him away from me you fucking disease ridden cunt!” I screamed and cursed while repeatedly attacking the defenseless girl. However my actions attracted the mall security. Them trying to pull me off the beaten bitch. 

“Let me go! Let me go!” I shouted trying to get out of the security guards grasp. 

“What the fuck is wrong with? Why would you do that?” Connie fumed trying to get up.

I didn’t answer her questions, instead I gave in to the security. Dragging me out of the mall. 

Once we were at the exit, the mall cops literally threw me out. Then I saw Grandma running towards me. 

“Spinel, oh God are you okay.” Grandma tried to help me up, but I refused. 

“Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” I cried, running away to who knows where. Then bawling my eyes out. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been running, nor I recognized where I am. So I hid behind a dumper in an alleyway. Trying to pull myself together, but failing miserably. 

“(crying).” I bawled my eyes out, causing my mascara to drip. 

“Steven. Why. Why her, out of everyone else. It had to be her.” I whispered to myself

RING RING 

My phone started to ring, it was Grandma. But I just hung up. 

I don’t know how to feel, I’m angry, I’m sad and I’m losing my mind. In the end, I feel nothing. Is this called despair, why does it feel so familiar. Like a feeling I once had before. Was I like this before Auntie Rosie, or did she make me this way? Was I born a monster, and all she did was release the demon. I guess it doesn’t matter, she's dead. A part of me just wants to escape from it all, would I be better for everyone if I just disappeared. Would anyone even look for me? The other part of me wants to strangle that cunt and watch the life disappear in her eyes. But that would be stupid, it’s not the right timing, if I killed her today I would be the prime suspect. No, I need to vent my anger onto someone else. Maybe I should focus on my hit list, it’s pointless now because I lost Steven. However, I’m not doing this for him. I want to butcher those whores because I will find pleasure in it. Yeah, that's it. I will do that instead, I should call Blake. 

RING RING 

“Hello, this is Blake Copperfied. Who am I speaking to?”

“Hey Stephen King, it’s Spinel.” 

“Spinel, it’s good to talk to you. Are you okay?” Blake worried 

“No, I’m not okay. But it doesn’t matter. I wanted to ask you, who can i kill on the hit list right now?” 

“Ah, you’re going back on the killing spread. Well, I did a lot of research on your targets and got their full daily schedule. So the easiest one you can do, is Phoebe Witherspoon. She’s at home now, so I’ll send you her address.” 

“Thanks Blake, I own you one.” 

“Anytime friend.” Blake said after hanging up.

Well, I guess Phoebe is my next target. But she’s 15 minutes away from me, better move fast before it gets dark.

The sun has almost set once I arrived at my target's house. It’s a small house, but it’s well furnished. I see that the lights are on, I should make sure that Phoebe is the only one home. Blake told me she doesn't have any siblings, but her parents could be here. 

Hmm, seems like she’s the only one. I see her in the kitchen, washing dishes. Had she just eaten? Doesn’t matter, I’m sure she’s the only one here. When I made my way to the window, I saw a shed in the backyard. Maybe I could find something to use as a weapon.   
I didn't see anything light I could use as a weapon. Mostly just weed killer and a lawn maintaining equipment. But before I gave up, I saw a browning tomahawk on the workers bench. This should be useful.

Phoebe is still in the kitchen, the only problem is that the doors are locked. So I had to go through the window. Once inside, I slowly walked to the alone vixen. Although, she’s not like any of the girls on the list. Phoebe is no scatterbrain like the rest, she’s smarter than she looks, and due to her smarts. She’s a mastermind gold digger. Her looks are just bait for her victims, and before you know it, all your money is gone. In a way, I’m doing all the pretty boys a favor. 

“Sorry Spinel, I already finished dinner. So there isn’t any for you.” Phoebe broke the silence, how the hell did she know I was here.

She then turned around, looking in pity at the broken psychopath holding an ax. 

“You found my father's tomahawk, it was a gift from the Cherokee tribe of North America. When my father visited for a business trip. Although I have to say, it’s not an historical antique.” Phoebe gave a history lesson. 

“How did you know I was here?” I fretted, shocked that my cover had been blown. 

“You can thank sensei Hoshi, he taught me everything I needed to know about Judo and thinking like the enemy. He made me read The art of war, The book of the five rings, and most importantly. The 48 laws of power. Although I have to admit, I didn’t expect my opponent to be you. I doubt that you know any martial arts.” 

“Maybe not, but I was strong enough to kill Sophie. It’s no different from killing you.” 

Once I uttered that name, a sense of fear was one Phoebe’s face.

“It was you. Impossible! How did you do it?” 

“I had a piece of spare birthday cake, so I added a secret ingredient. She choked to death in an agonizing way. That’s what the slut deserved.”   
“But why-. No, I don't care about your motivation. Perhaps I misjudged you, you seem more sadistic than you look. But it was foolish for you to tell me that, because I will escape and you will be rotting in solitary.” Phoebe threatened

“We’ll see about that!” 

Let the battle begin

I threw the first attack, trying to aim for her head. However she blocked me without even attacking me. Like she was a ghost!

“What!” 

“Oh Spinel, I’m a red belt in the art of judo. I don’t have to attack you in order for your defeat. I’ll just slowly tire you out.”

“Shit!” 

I attacked again with the same move but from a different direction, but it was blocked again.

“(chuckling) You must be a slow learner, this can go on forever. But now, this is where I end it!” She announced before side kicking me in the solar plexus. Causing me to fall and crash onto the dining table, breaking it in two. 

“Oh Spinel, your emotions are your downfall. Your arrogance blinds you. I could dodge your attacks even if you're wielding a chainsaw.” Phoebe mocked, but now’s my chance.

“Dodge this hoe!” I screamed while throwing my tomahawk, aiming for the head.

However, I missed. Instead of the ax striking her head, it struck her neck instead. Causing her to bleed out.

I ran towards her and retrieved my weapon, once she hit the floor. I was screaming and hacking my ax, chopping her up into pieces. 

There was a giant puddle of blood around me, my clothes stain with the blood of my target. When I looked at her corpse, there was nothing left of it. I completely butchered her. Only four more to go. 

“(psychotic laughing)” 

I completely went off the deep end, I now have nothing else to lose. Nothing matters now if I can’t have Steven.

“Steven! You made me do this! I would have gone for that whore of yours! But at least Phoebe was a challenge, (psychotic laughing).”

However, the laughing stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

“I have to say Spinel, I’m not surprised.” 

I’ve been caught, this is where it ends. I have finally been caught for my sins. But that voice wasn’t just anyone, I couldn’t bear to turn around. It was Clive.

To be continued


	14. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is in quite a pickle, how will are favorite yandere get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone, this chapter maybe triggering for some. I don't like writing about stuff like that, but I'm willingly to explore. I honestly was extremely uncomfortable writing this chapter. But beside that, I hope you enjoy. The first arc of the story is almost finished and I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for their support. 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Ryan

“Don't you think you went a little overboard?’ Clive Jokes

You got to be kidding me, out of all the people it just has to be Clive. He’s probably right behind me, better finish this once and for all. 

“Time to die you son of a bitch!” I threatened, but once I turned around. He wasn’t there.

“What the hell. Where are you?” 

“(chuckling) Did you really think I’m that stupid, to just intervene after you killed Phoebe. Sorry Spins, but I’m not in the house.” 

“You bastard, is this some kind of joke to you?” 

“A little, but you can’t get me even if you tried. I’m still in the hospital. You see, a couple of days ago I bugged Phoebe house, for-. Well, you know. I was going to treat myself with a luscious virgin, yes virgin. Phoebe was no whore. But thanks to you, I’m going to have a bad case of blue balls. So instead I will celebrate my return with some fresh Columbian snow.” He revealed 

“You sick fuck, I guess you’re going to make me your bitch. Now that you know everything.” I accused, feeling a sense of defeat. 

“Oh Spinel, you're so quick to judge. I tell you what, I won’t give the tapes I recorded of you to the police. If you stop harassing Connie.” 

“Why do you care about her? You’re just a sadistic narcissist.” 

“That is none of your concern. Just like it’s none of my concern why you killed Sophie and Phoebe. Even though I’m bound to this bed, I still know what’s going on. You, the dyke and the spaz egged Connie’s house. You saw Steven suck on Connie’s moist lips, and you even beat her up at the mall today. I see and know everything, I am like a God in this town, I control everything! So, if you don’t want to end up in prison. I suggest you listen to exactly what I say.” Clive leered, that slimy bastard.

“How will I know that you wouldn’t double cross me?”

“You won’t, and you don’t have a choice.”

He’s right, it’s either I listen to him or go to prison. 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” I shrugged

“Okay, listen and listen carefully. There is a jerrycan filled with gasoline, I need you to pour a trail of gasoline in every room in the house. Next, go into Phoebe’s room and get a set of clothes to change into. After that, grab the lighter that is on top of the refrigerator and set the house on fire. I’ll make sure that the cops don’t look into this. You’re on your own now, I’ll see you soon.” Clive explained before hanging up.

Well that’s something to add to the resume. Spinel, professional arsonist. 

I followed all the instructions that Eatswood gave me, once I lit the house. It was burning like a marshmallow close to the fire. That was my cue to get out of here. Once I created some distance from the crime scene, I thought of what I’m gonna do next. Clive now knows everything, and he can use that against me. I’m in a bad situation right now. I only have so many options. The first one is to kill myself, the next is that OI find a way to get the evidence from Clive, and lastly I just trust Clive hoping that he doesn’t turn on me. None of them are easy choices, I guess I just have to play it day by day. It’s not like I have anything to lose. 

It’s been days since I killed Phoebe, it’s already Sunday. The day Lexi gets her one year sobriety coin, the day she gets her GED, and yes she did great at the SAT. This day is all about Lexi. Not about my problems. 

“Oh Spinel, breakfast is ready.” Momma called out

“Coming Momma.” I answered back. 

Once I made my way to the kitchen. I saw Momma in the kitchen, Grandma at the kotatsu playing sudoku, and Mom watching the news while drinking coffee. 

“Your breakfast is almost ready, sweetie.” Momma verified

“Thanks Momma.” I said while taking a seat at the kotatsu 

“Good morning Darling, are you feeling okay?” Grandma worried 

“I’m okay now, I’m so sorry about the mall incident.” 

“Don’t be sorry, your happiness is more important. I’m always on your side, no matter what.” Grandma comforted 

“Good morning Japan, I’m Carlson Tucker and this is Channel 47. Top story today. Ever since Tuesday this week, everyday a total of 380 convicted sex offenders had mysteriously died of heart attacks at exactly 12pm. Which brings a total of 1900 deaths since then. Police believe that this is no force of nature and that someone is killing them off. Some say that it’s a higher being cleansing the world of sin. The police and government officials have named this vigilante, Kira. It seems like they only kill people who committed sexual crimes or are suspected of those crimes. Is this vigilante a protector of the people, or an exterminator on a genocidal mission? Will another 380 die today? We’ll find out soon.” 

“Good riddance, those people are animals. They deserve nothing but death.” Grandma snarled, obviously disgusted by these people. 

“Now Whitney, no one deserves such fate. No matter who they are.” Momma has always been a pacifist, she was raised in a very laid back family. 

“Some people deserve punishment, Bella. People like them don’t deserve mercy, tree-hugger.” Grandma provoked 

“Both of you stop it, this is not a conversation to have around Spinel.” Mom scolded, wanting me to keep what innocents I have left.

The whole morning the three gals argued, so I made my way to Perri’s home on foot. The morning started off strange, something like that only happens in fiction. Someone must be doing these impossible killings, I don’t know if I should call this Kira a hero or a murderer. 

“Spinel, I’m glad to see you.” Perri beamed, wearing a cute dress.

“Are you just looking cute for Lexi?” I teased 

“Maybe. Anyway, Lexi told us to meet her at our school for the night school graduation. I am so proud of her.” She rejoiced. Those two are so cute together. 

“Well what are we waiting for, the next bus is arriving soon.” 

“Actually, my mom is taking us. She knows about our relationship, she’s so happy that Lexi is leaving the gang.” 

“I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“Come on girls, the funk bus is about to leave.” Brooklyn called out of the SUV. 

“Coming!” We both replied 

It wasn’t a long drive to the school, but we made it just in time for the ceremony. Pearl was also there, supporting her adopted daughter. She started to tear up when Lexi’s name was called up. It was indeed a happy day for us all. 

“Rockstar, congratulations.” Perri praised 

“Thanks cutie, I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“Great job kid, now you take care of my little.” Brooklyn Advised, still overprotected for her 15 year old daughter. Can’t say I blame her. 

“Of course Brooklyn, you don’t have to worry.” Lexi eased 

“This is a big stepping stone for you Lexi, I’m so proud of you.” Pearl encouraged 

“I knew you could do it Lex.” 

“Thank you Spins, you are the greatest friend I know.” 

After all the sweet talk, the adults let us kids hang out. 

“So Lexi, should we go to the community center to get your coin.” 

“Well Spinelle, they actually just mailed it to me this morning.” 

‘Oh well, you made it this far and that’s all that matters.” Perri giggled, that laugh is just too pure for this world.

“You're right. But before we see Jasper, let’s get us some milkshakes.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I agreed 

“Oh my stars, brain freeze!” Perri cried out 

“(laughing) You goof, that’s what happens when you drink too fast.” Lexi laughed 

“You guys are hilarious! So what’s the plan after you leave the gang?” I asked out of curiosity.

‘Well, beside going to the Winterfell dance. Pearl wants me to go to college and get a degree in law, she wants me to take over the business someday. I guess that’s the good thing. I don't have a criminal record.” She explained her plans 

“You don’t have a record?” I added 

“Well, let’s just say I got lucky. Mostly due to my age, and Pearl managed to get me out of going to juvie. I put a lot of pressure on her, I’m glad she’s proud of me for once.” 

“Of course she is silly, we’re all proud of you. All we want is for you to be happy.” Perri comforted 

“Thanks nerd.” She thanked her before planting a kiss on Perri’s cheek. The cuteness is too much. 

“Anyway, now that’s over. Let's go to Jasper and end this!” Lexi announced 

“Yeah!” We cheered 

We took Lexi’s bike to the warehouse, once we arrived no one was on guard. They must all be inside. Lexi parked the bike and we all went inside. Once inside, all members of the Black Hawk Clan were in a group. With Jasper being in the center of the building. 

“Okay Jasper I’m here, now can I leave the gang?” Lexi interrupted 

“Lex, you’re just in time. The buyer will be here very soon.” Jasper spoke with a cigar in her mouth.

“So, who is this guy anyway?” Lexi asked but was interrupted 

“Wazz up bitches!” Clive burst into the warehouse 

Are you fucking kidding me, why is God doing this to me. When Clive entered he’s wearing a white suit and also had a robotic prosthetic for his arm, looked just like Anakin Skywalker. Four jacked men wearing suits were following him. I also noticed that he’s shaking, probably from the cocaine. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Jasper, this prick!” Lexi complained 

“Yes this prick!” Clive answered 

But then Clive noticed that we were here as well.

“Well well well, looks like the three musketeers are here. We have the Dyke, the spaz, and the psycho bitch!” He provoked, while jumping all over the place. 

“Since when did you look so fucked?” I retaliated 

“Well that has to be the cocaine.”

“When do you do drugs?” Lexi grumbled 

“Since this morning, I was going to do something else. But somebody made things difficult! But here’s the thing, there’s two differences between me and you Lex. First, I’m a high functioning addict unlike you. Second, I don’t need to sell my body and give people blowjobs to get the smack!” Clive antagonised, this is a low move even for him. 

Then he turned his direction towards Perri.

“Don’t worry my tiny friend, she isn’t contaminated. Jasper made sure of that.” 

“Alright Clive, enough screwing around!” Jasper bossed

“Oh yes, the deal. Now as promised, here is the 53 million yen I promised.” Clive said while one of his guards gave Jasper a suitcase. 

“It a pleasure doing business with you, fucking psycho.” Jasper whispered the last sentence before walking out of the warehouse.

‘Okie dokie, hello everyone. I’m your new boss. As the new man in command, I give everyone one of you two options. First is that you leave and no harm will be done. The second is that you stay, and help me build my empire. Once in full power, we will all rule this town like Gods. The choice is yours.” 

That was too easy, Clive wouldn’t just let people go. Somethings wrong. 

“Everyone! Except you, Lexi.” Clive added out of spite 

“Fuck you Clive, I’m leaving.” 

“No you not, you’re not going anywhere.” 

He’s just playing with us, that bastard. But all of a sudden, his expression changed.

“Although, I’m a reasonable man so I’ll make you a deal.” 

“I have enough of your games Eatswood. I'm done!’

“You don’t have a choice. I’m going to give you two options. The first one is that you stay and no one gets harmed. The second option is, you can go.” 

Clive stopped his sentence one he reached into a small box. Pulling something out.

“But you will have to inject this syringe full of heroin.” He said while holding the syringe. 

“You’re fucking crazy, there is no way in hell I’m doing that!” Lexi fumed, Clive is playing dirty. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. You wouldn't just break your one year of being clean, now would you. I guess I have no choice.” 

“No choice of what?” I hesitated 

“You see, I was in the hospital for about a week. I’m a guy with needs as you know. I was going to do things with someone else. But plans changed. Now I have blue balls. So, this is what I’m going to do.” 

Clive paused for a moment before speaking again.

“Gentlemen, see the short girl with the glasses. I want you to grab her and strip her naked. But leave the bra and panties for me.” 

“(screaming) let me go, let me go.” Perri screamed while trying to get away. But the guard managed to pin her down and rip off her clothes. 

“Please, don’t do this. I promise my first to be Lexi (crying).” She fretted in sheer horror. 

“I’m sorry Perri, but it seems like she doesn’t want to do it. But don’t worry, your first is always a little painful. You’re in good hands.” Clive threatened, while pulling down his pants 

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Lexi screamed, about to attack Clive 

SMACK 

“And down she goes!” Clive shouted after punching Lexi in the face.

“I’m surprised how powerful this new arm is, I thank the guy who cut it off. Now gentlemen, you are excused of pinning the spaz. Now gentlemen, grab the two cunts and beat the shit out of them.” He ordered 

The four thugs grabbed a hold of Lexi and I, having them beat the shit out of us. 

“I will fucking kill you!” Lexi cursed 

“Oh no you don’t.” Clive said, grabbing onto Perri. While she was trying to escape. He then pinned her down, grabbing her by the neck. Holding a knife in his other hand. 

“You do realize it hurts more when you struggle. Now let’s see what you have to offer.” Clive intimidated while using his knife to cut the strap of her bra. 

“Well look at these puppies, I have to say I’m not shocked. They actually look like Spinels. Is this what it would be like if I had my way with Spinel?” 

“(crying) Please, Please. Don’t do it.” Perri pleaded 

“Clive please! Do me instead, like you wanted before. Please don’t hurt her!” I begged, balling my eyes out. The salty tears were blinding me a little. 

“Don’t be scared Perri, this won’t last long.” He tried to ease Perri.

“Stop! Stop-” Perri screamed, but she stopped when he started to kiss her. 

‘(groaning) You taste delicious sweetie, I can’t believe so many people didn’t recognize your beauty.” Clive asserted while caressing her breasts. 

“While don’t we take this to the next level.” Clive spoke while sliding his hand into her panties. 

“You’re so wet sweetheart, looks like you’re enjoying this after all.” He chuckled while sliding his fingers inside her.

“Lexi! Lexi please! (crying) please do it!” Perri bawled in agony. 

“Fuck it Lexi, this is Perri we’re talking about. Just do it, do it you fucking bitch!” I cursed 

After I screamed at Lexi, Clive pulled his fingers out. Then putting it in his mouth. 

“That’s the sweet taste of a virgin's essence. Something I haven’t had in a long time. Okay Lexi! This is your last chance, inject the syringe or I will inject my syringe!” Clive threatened. When this is over, I will fucking kill him. 

“Now, do it you stupid bitch!” I screamed

“I’m going to count to three, and if you don’t take the heroin! I will force you to watch me fuck this tight cunt hard!” 

“One” 

“Inject the heroin you fucking junkie!” I shouted 

“Two” 

“Do it you stupid cunt, stop being selfish!” I cursed and screamed 

“Three-” 

“Okay, okay, okay! (crying) I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” Lexi bawled her eyes in defeat.

“(crying) I’m so sorry Perri, this is all my fault. Your mother has every right to hate me. I failed her, I failed you, I even failed myself.” Lexi trembled

“Well that wasn’t so hard. Okay, give her the string and the syringe.” Clive joked while getting off of Perri, but the damage has been done. Like I said, I will fucking kill him. 

“(crying) Please forgive me, nerd.” Lexi fretted, while trying the string around her arm. About to inject the heroin. I’m sorry Lexi, I’m sorry too. 

“Do it, and then you can go.” 

Lexi had worked so hard, now she’s throwing it all away to save her girlfriend. She finally injects the heroin, crying uncontrollably.

“(crying)” Lexi, Perri and I cried out all the tears we had left. 

“There! Are you fucking happy now you fucking rapist!” Lexi cursed, filled with anger.

“(chuckling) Yes I am. Although, you didn’t necessarily break your streak.” 

“What the fuck those that mean?” I hesitated 

“Well, (laughing)” 

Everyone in the room was silent, except for Clive.

“Because what you injected wasn’t heroin.” 

“It was mercury, disguised as heroin.” 

To be continued


	15. The broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel's life just gets worse and worse.

“You, you did what?” I hesitated, that sick fuck wasn’t planning to let her go. It was either serving him or death. 

“(Chuckling) Did you really think I would just let you go, you stupid dyke! I guess now you won’t be able to scissor the spaz now!(psychotic laughing)” Clive provoked, quickly losing his sanity. 

(Laughing) 

What caught me off guard, was that out of nowhere Lexi was laughing. 

“(crying bloody murder)” She cried while scratching her face and ripping her hair out. This must be the effects of mercury poisoning. 

I have never experienced something so horrifying. My Best friend is on the floor with her shirt and pants ripped off, almost being raped. Also my other friend is dying while coughing out blood. 

“Lexi, lexi please!” Perri begged while running to her dying girlfriend.

“(Coughing blood) Run. Run away, now!” 

“I can’t leave you, not like this.” Perri bawled, poor thing. 

“Look on the bright side, at least you’re still a virgin. Lexi chose this path, my sweet gremlin. It was either I had my way with you, or she welcomes death.” He failed to comfort, patting her on the head. I promise you buddy, I will make him pay. 

Before Perri could say her final goodbyes, Lexi reached into her jacket. She pulled out a pen gun and shot Clive in the bag.

(Bang)   
“(screaming) Holly sweet fuck! (screaming)” Clive shouted in agony. 

“Run! Now!” Lexi demanded, while shouting Clive’s guards in the head. 

So I dashed to Perri and picked her up. Piggyback style. I’m surprised that the remaining bikers are not fighting back, their leader just got shot in the junk. They probably have more respect for Lexi than her. 

“You! Stupid cunt! You shot me in the nut, I will end you!” The piece of shit cursed, end this Lexi. 

“This is for Perri, Spinel,(coughing) and the other girls' lives you ruined! One way or another, I’m dragging you down to hell with me!” Lexi promised, about to shoot him in the head. 

But at last, fate is a cruel mistress. When she pulled the trigger, she realized she’s out of bullets. 

“(laughing) Looks like the junkie is out off-” He was interrupted by Lexi when she bashed his face with the grip of her gun.

“Like I said (coughing) you fucking pig! One way or another, I’m taking you to the fiery pits of hell!” She said, furiously beating clive to death. 

It’s time to get out of this hell hole. I carried Perri and ran off the property, I must find help fast. 

I managed to get Perri as far from the warehouse. The problem is that we're in the middle of nowhere, so it’s going to be difficult getting help. So we stopped on the side of a lifeless highway and put Perri down. 

“(panting) What the fuck just happened?” I broke the silence

“(sniffling) Spinel.” She wept, poor thing has been through so much

“Please don’t worry Perri, here take my jacket.” I gave my jacket to Perri, just to cover her up. 

Once she put on the jacket, she looked down at the floor and whimpered. 

“(Crying) Why would he do that? I know what kind of man he is but why did he do that to me? It’s my fault that Lexi is dead.” Perri started to bawl her eyes out.

“Perri, please don't cry. You’ve done nothing wrong, sweetie. I promise you that pig will get what’s coming to him! Maybe she killed him already. No matter what, I promise he will never touch you again.” I comfort my little buddy, starting to cry as well. 

“Spinel, stop it! Stop crying!” She begged while latching onto me.

“I should have never let him violate you, I was nothing but a coward. I shouldn’t have done more, I could have saved Lexi. I could have saved you.” I blubbered, if I hadn't provoked him under the bridge that day. None of this would have happened. 

“I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you Spinel, people like him don’t deserve to love. They don’t know what it is, they just care about what they get out of it. Thanks to him my sweetheart could be dead.” 

“Don’t say that Perri, we will find Lexi.” 

Not long ago, we were picked up by a passing car and taken to the hospital. The doctor already called my Grandma and Brooklyn. I can’t imagine what she is feeling now, her own daughter has been sexually assaulted by the most powerful man in the city. Not to mention Pearl, she lost her daughter. 

“Hello Ms. Valentine, you’re Grandmother had just arrived.” The doctor was reassured. 

“Spinel! Oh god sweetie what happened?” Grandma burst in with a horrified look, I can tell she rushed here. Her clothes looked like that just got out of the hamper. 

“(crying) Clive. (crying) What happened to Lexi, what happened to Perri. It’s all his fault!” I cried out loudly, the whole hospital could hear me. 

“I’m sorry darling, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you! That little shit will pay for all the damage he’s done!” 

After the doctor looked at me, to see if I’m find to leave, I made my way to Perri’s room. But I hid behind the door because I heard one of the doctors talking to Brooklyn, with Pearl right beside her. 

“Ms. Fitzgerald, the nurse has already used the rape kit to gather evidence. It has now been sent to the authorities. From what we collected, there appears to be no sign that she had intercourse with the attacker. Although we found a hand-shaped bruise around her neck, she was likely choked. There has also been evidence that the attacker had touched her privates, inserting his fingers inside of her. Lastly, we found a trace of DNA evidence inside of her mouth. We tested the saliva and it matches with a Mr. Clifford Eastwood.” 

‘Oh my god, oh my god(Crying)” Brooklyn broke down. This is every parent's worst nightmare. 

“He won’t get away with this Brook, I won’t let him.” Pearl promised to her heartbroken lover. 

“I’ll be right back.” The doctor excused himself, walking right passed me. 

I wanted to help Perri, so I walked in the room. 

“Brooklyn, I’m so-” I was about to apologize before she interrupted me by giving me a hug. 

“It’s not your fault Spinel, not yours and not Lexi’s. I couldn't ask for a better friend for my little girl.” 

“Any sign of Lexi?” 

“No, she’s still missing. I hope I find her, she has so much to look forward to.” Pearl answered, trying to be strong for Brook. 

After a lot of crying, I went to one of the many dippin dots vending machines. But before I could put in my coins, a group of paramedics barged in. What they were helping, was no other than Clive. They must have found him, but where’s Lexi. He has bruises and blood all over him, he’s on the verge of death.

“We’re losing him, get a room ready!” A paramedic called out, trying to save that piece of shits life. 

“You. You fucking animal!” I raged, about to kill him myself but was stopped by the security. But that didn’t stop me from screaming.

“I hope you die and rot in hell you piece of shit! You don’t get away from what you did to my friends!” I cursed his wicked soul. 

It was about to get dark, everyone left except me. I just stood beside Perri. 

“Spinel.” Perri looked wearily, finally she’s awake.

“Are you getting better, bud?” 

“Spinel, I want to find Lexi.’  
She can’t be serious, she needs to rest. Although I don’t blame her, I worried about her too. 

“What do you mean, where are we supposed to look?” 

“Let’s go back to the warehouse.” 

“Some bikers could be there, even Clive.” I’m not going to tell her that her attacker is only a few rooms away from her. 

“Please, Spinel. I need to know what happened.” She begged, no matter how stupid this plan is. I can’t say no. 

“Okay, let’s go.” I finally agreed, where are you Lexi.

It was a long bus ride to the warehouse, I’m surprised we went out of the hospital. I’m more surprised that the bus driver didn’t find two kids both wearing hospital gowns suspicious. 

We finally made our way to the warehouse. I'm surprised that there are no motorcycles or vehicles around the old building. But everything changed when we got inside. 

No one was in the building, all the cargo and machinery were gone. The building was empty. Except, the corpse of my dearest friend in a puddle of blood. 

“Lexi. Lexi!” Perri cried out, running to the remains of her sweetheart 

This has to be a dream, she can’t be dead. When I walked up to her body, blood was all over her face. Probably when she was throwing up. There were no bullet wounds, but she does have a hand-shaped bruise around her neck. Clive must have gotten the upper hand and strangled her to death. I couldn’t imagine a more painful way to die. I didn’t say anything, I just looked at Perri while she’s crying over the body. I didn’t know what to say, I was so shocked. Lexi was only 17, she had her whole life ahead of her, and that bastard took it all away. But sadly it wasn’t a dream or a nightmare, Lexi is dead. 

It’s been three days since Lexi died. The police later found Perri and I in the warehouse, and Pearl was devastated that she’s dead. I haven't left my room since then, I couldn’t bear to even go to her funeral. Momma didn’t want to bother me, so she put my food at the door. But I never ate it. They got so worried, that they took me to the doctor, they said that I’ve lost weight from starving myself for three days. I didn’t want to do anything, I just wanted to be in the dark. 

I didn’t know what else to do, so I went on my phone. I just noticed that I had a missed voicemail from three hours ago. It was from Steven, I might as well play it.   
“Spinel, Spinel you gotta help me. It’s Connie, She’s been kidnapped. I don’t know who but he was wearing a black and red kitsune mask. I saw him drag her out of her house. Please Spinel you need to help me. I saw them go to the abandoned library in the countryside. Please Spinel, I need you!” 

Are you fucking kidding me, he’s asking for help after all the shit he’s done. First he avoids me, kisses Connie and now he’s asking for help. I should just let that bitch die, but I’m bored as hell. So I might as well get out of the house. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this, it takes half an hour to get there. I hope I at least see her in pain. It’s a shame that it went out of business, I was a big and beautiful library. I remember Perri would take me here just to read, but that was a long time ago.

The door was barricaded so I entered through a broken window. Once inside, I heard screaming. It sounded like Connie. The noise sounded like it was coming from the basement, where the adult books were located. I main my way down, trying not to blow my cover. When I reached the bottom of the stairs. Where I saw Connie and the masked figure. She had bruises all over her body, one of her hands is attached to a nail ripper. There was blood all over the table, and three ripped out fingernails as well. But that wasn’t all. There was also a taser, a spoon, a pair of clippers and a kitchen knife. The captor was wearing the exact kitsune mask on the news, when they reported the death of Clive's friends. He was also wearing a suit and waving around a AMT Hardballer pistol. The exact pistol that Steven had. I hid behind one of the book shelfs, seeing how this will play along. 

“(screaming)” Connie cried bloody murder when she ripped out another fingernail. Torture is what she deserves 

“Please, I want to go home!” She begged 

“It told you that you can go after you ripped out five fingernails.” The captor spoke, sounding just like bane from The Dark Knight Rises. He probably has a speaker in his mask, to disguise his voice. 

“Please, let me go!” 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, you only have one more to pull out. You’re probably wondering why only five nails, the reason being. Is that each finger resembles a person. There’s you, your boyfriend Clive, and his three friends. Who are now dead at my hands.” 

I can’t believe it, this guy is the killer. What is his motive? Why is he doing this? 

“Helllllllllp!” 

“Scream all you want Ms. Maheswaran, no one can hear you. You probably should have seen this coming. Your conscience isn’t as clean as you think it is. You have done a lot of sinful deeds, mostly with Mr. Eastwood. Tell me Ms. Maheswaran, are you aware of who Clive really is?” 

“(panting) I know, I know!” 

“Really, and yet you still hangout with him. He was responsible for the raping of five high school students, the attempted rape of Spinel Valentine, and only three days ago he molested Perri Fitzgerald and killed Lexi Joel.” 

How the hell does he know all of that? Is he spying on me or something? \

“You can’t be serious!” 

“I am Connie, you know about this man and yet you still keep him company. Is it because you lost your true love Steven Universe, and you are just desperate? Or is it something else?”

“That's none of your goddamn business, you fucking psycho!” 

“(Psychotic laughing) You always had a big mouth Connie, now pull it out or I’ll cut that finger off.” The captor threatened, I can’t tell if he’s a hero or a murderer. 

“Why are you doing this? I don’t even know you!” 

Stop screaming Connie, Jesus. She is the worst hostage in the whole world. 

“I have two reasons, my sweet Connie. You also know me better than you think.” 

While the crazy bastard is thinking about what he’s going to say. He finally speaks. 

“Reason number one, you found something you weren't supposed to see.” He spoke while holding up a black notebook, While the words Death Note on the cover. 

“It’s just a book, what’s so special about it!”  
“Oh you naïve bitch, it’s not just a notebook. It’s a notebook that can kill people. With this, I murdered 3,040 sex offenders and that’s only in ten days. 30% of them were female and the rest were male. That’s right, I don’t just target men. Because anyone can be a sick fuck! There was one woman who was a teacher, she was caught touching the genitals of her eight year old male student. Now she’s in hell where she belongs. I also was the one who murderer the film producer Harvey Fogel, and those three teenage boys who attempted to rape Spinel Valentine. So the short answer is, I’m Kira.” 

How does he know all of this? There can’t be a book that kills people. 

“You're insane, you’re a stalker, a psychopath, a-” Connie fumed but was interrupted when Kira smacked her with his gun. 

“You just can’t help yourself Connie. Now since you haven’t ripped off the final nail. You leave me no choice but to cut off your pinkie.” Kira said while getting the clippers, cutting off Connie's pinkie finger. 

“Ahh, fuck my finger (screaming)” 

“I guess I should let you go now, but before I do. I’m going to give my final reason. I am doing all of this because-” 

Kira stopped his sentence, and is now taking off his mask. Revealing his face. 

“You. Hurt. My. Bun-Bun!” Steven accused, while his eyes are pink with white diamond pupils and bleeding from the eyes. 

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go guys, The senpai is more psychotic than the yandere. I'll see you guys soon in the second arc

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a roller coaster of angst. But this is just the beginning. 
> 
> Please write down your thoughts, I take constructive criticism.
> 
> My Tumblr is also ryan -spinel, for more information on the AU


End file.
